Sinnoh region revamp
by Rwbyknight
Summary: Returning from the Battle Frontier Ash realized that he could have done better and trains both himself and his pokemon preparing to take Sinnoh by storm.
1. Revealing the true power

**Deciding to take a break I thought back to what other parts of Pokémon I could turn to then I remembered there were a whole lot of girls to choose from then also remembered Tobias thinking if Ash exchanged some of his Pokémon from the beginning of Sinnoh so here it is Sinnoh the true adventure.**

"Man it's good to be back," Ash stretched on a hill overlooking a small town and walking past a sign saying Welcome to Pallet Town.

Heading to his house he saw a clown like Pokémon with sticks for arms sweeping the front porch, "Hey Mimey is my mom home?" Ash asked with Pikachu perched also calling out to the Pokémon. " _Oh Master Ash Lady Delia is at sir Oak's house_ ," he answered, "So she's at the professor's place huh," Ash said turning around heading there himself waving Mimey good bye.

Knocking on the front door Ash waited then saw the door open, "Hey Tracey how've you been?" Ash asked his former traveling companion, someone who traveled with him through the Orange Island. "Ash I heard that you beat the Frontier Brains from the professor so congrats," he said, "Thanks but is my mom home?" he asked, "Ash when you get home?" speak of the devil and it appears as his mother turned the corner wanting to see who was at the door, "Just right now actually, I went home but Mimey said that you were at the professor's place," Ash answered, "Ash just the person I wanted to talk to," Professor Oak said appearing next to Delia. "What do you need Professor?" Ask asked, "What are you going to do now as the next League doesn't start for another year?" the professor asked seriously, but before Ash could answer it seemed it was answered for him when Totodile appeared out of nowhere and bit down on his head that seemed to have snapped something in his head. "I feel like an idiot right now," Ash groaned.

"What do you mean?" Tracey asked, "Every time I head to a new region I leave behind my oldest one behind thinking that because I'm heading to a new region I can leave them here; however, now I'm regretting it as they could have been a real help in Hoenn League and the Battle Frontier," the Pallet Trainer explained. "That is understandable," Professor Oak agreed, "And it's realizing that problem that helps you grow," turning to the professor Ash asked, "You don't mind teaching me for half a year do you?" he asked, "No I certainly do not mind for it will be wonderful to finally train you like I always wanted," Samuel said. "Really?" Ash asked surprised, "Yes but you know how Gary was back then," Professor Oak said with Ash agreeing.

"If that's the case then I'll coach you in how to cook," Delia said, "But what about the restaurant?" Ash asked. "Please the staff there can survive without me for a couple months," she waved, "If you need training then I can show you how to sketch," Tracey pointed out, "Thanks that would be great," Ash smiled. Leaving the adults to talk and Tracey back to his work Ash took a step into the back yard, "Everyone come out," he called out releasing all the Pokémon he had throughout the Battle Frontier, "Think you can call the rest of them out buddy?" Ash asked.

Releasing a bolt of electricity, there was a familiar sound of Pokémon heading his way, "Well here we go again," Ash smiled before he was stampede over. "Yeah it's good to see you all," Ash said looking at all of them before the thoughts of earlier came back into his mind, "Everyone I just want to say I'm sorry," he said depressed then explained, "I never bothered to switch you all out when I'm about to battle a gym leader leaving you all so please forgive me. It was here that Bulbasaur extended a vine to lift up Ash's head for him to see that there were only smiles, "Really you don't hate me?" he asked surprised receiving shakes, "You guys are the best," he smiled.

Seeing that it was getting dark, Ash returned home where he saw Delia already setting up the kitchen. "So we're starting now?" Ash asked, "Yes so get cleaned up and head back down," she answered. After washing up Delia taught her son how to cook and for Ash's first time, he wasn't that bad, "You learn a thing or two when traveling with Brock," Ash answered.

Sleeping in bed, Ash thought back through all the Pokémon he had before thinking back to those he left behind, "It's time I fulfill my promise," Ash said shutting his eyes.

The next morning Ash heading straight towards the Professor's place, "Professor I'm here," Ash called out, "Well aren't you early for once," Samuel chuckled remembering the first day, "Well if I wasn't late I wouldn't have gotten Pikachu," Ash countered rubbing said Pokémon's chin. "Before we begin have you checked your banking yet?" Samuel asked, "Banking?" Ash questioned, "Of course it was something I was meaning to tell you but you always rush out," Samuel said gesturing him to follow, and at the computer Ash's jaw dropped, "That's a lot of money," he said, "And I guess that you never checked your profile page yet either," Samuel said showing Ash's profile page.

"It may say elite but I don't feel like one," Ash said reading his profile, "Well then you have half a year," Samuel points out. Finally remembering something, Ash said, "I need to do something before we start is that ok?" he asked, "Sure but what are you going to do?" Samuel asked raising an eyebrow, "I'm going to fulfill a promise," Ash hinted leaving the lab. "What is he talking about?" Tracey asked over hearing the hint, "Something he needs to do," Samuel said getting to work making a couple of phone calls.

Entering Viridian Forest, Ash had a look of longing, "Pidgeot if you can hear me I'm sorry that it took me this long to come back for you and even if you hate me for abandoning you I just want to say I'm sorry," Ash yelled. Ash, seeing that nothing was approaching, sighed, "Well come on Pikachu let's head back to the lab," he said but for Pikachu there was something heading their way. " _I'm not too sure about that Ash there's something heading this way_ ," Pikachu warned so turning Ash quickly ducked and above him and Pikachu was an all too familiar face, and it wasn't Pidgeot, "Fearow!" Ash yelled receiving a cry from the bird. "Well this is another thing I have to do," Ash said getting up, "Fearow is my responsibility so I'm going to do what I should have done-," before Ash could order Pikachu to attack another bird flew out of the woods and once Ash and Pikachu got a better look at the new bird it was their old friend, "Pidgeot you came," Ash whispered.

Turning back to her trainer Pidgeot smiled, " _What took you so long_?" she joked, "Thank you for forgiving me old friend," Ash said, " _Talk later we have more important things to do_ ," Ash's first bird said turning serious. "Pidgeot while I don't know what moves you have now but I'll tell you to dodge then you attack," Ash said and with a nod Pidgeot took off, "Pidgeot dodge then attack," Ash yelled out watching Fearow's beak start to spin indicating Drill Peck. Flying above Fearow white strikes surrounded the Normal/Flying type slamming into its fellow Flying type, "Quick Attack," Ash identified then watching Fearow vanish, "Pidgeot if you know Sand Attack head straight down and use it," Ash yelled so with that move still in memory Pidgeot flew down and right before impact flapped her wings creating a dust cloud allowing it to see Fearow's position, "Now attack," Ash yelled. Spreading her wings they turned white and slammed into Fearow, "And there's Wing Attack," Ash said but saw Fearow starting to wobble a bit, "Pidgeot get in quickly then attack," following instructions Pidgeot vanished reappearing in front of Fearow wings glowing once more. "Pokéball go," Ash yelled tossing a pokéball catching Fearow.

Returning to Professor Oak's place he was wasn't surprised to see Pidgeot, "So Pidgeot is back that's great," Tracey said, "And I got Fearow," Ash said presenting the pokéball. "But isn't that the Fearow-," Samuel began but Ash cut him off, "No Fearow's my responsibility as I was the one that made him this way," Ash said.

After that the rest of the day was spent learning from Professor Oak, "So they discovered a new Pokémon type huh," Ash said, "Oh yes the new type, Fairy, was founded in the Kalos region and it seems that there is a temporary fourth stage in Pokémon evolution," the professor said. Seeing the confused look on his student Samuel explained, "This new evolution allows a Pokémon to temporary evolve for only one battle by using two separate stones that act as a signal and the bond between that Pokémon and the trainer," finally getting it Ash asked, "So what are the Pokémon that can do this evolution?" "The Pokémon that can Mega Evolve are the three Kanto and Hoenn starters," Samuel began showing Ash a list, "Wow that's a lot," Ash whistled (RK: this is both X/Y and OR/AS games).

It was a couple days later that the door bell was rung, "Who could that be?" Ash asked heading to the door not seeing Samuel's smile. "Hey Ash long time no see," Officer Jenny waved, "Aren't you the officer from the Squirtle Squad?" he asked, "Yes sir and there's someone that's been missing you," she smiled moving aside to reveal an old face, "Squirtle!" Ash yelled bending down so he could give his old Pokémon a proper hug. "So you like my surprise huh Ash," Professor Oak smiled, "This was you're doing professor?" Ash asked puzzled, "Yes when you went to get Pidgeot I called up those who had your old Pokémon and said that they're needed which excited them all," Samuel explained. "Hey Ash long time no see?" a familiar face said as a father daughter duo arrived at the front door, "Anthony Rebecca nice to see you both again," Ash said, "When Primeape heard that it was needed once more the little guy went bananas," Anthony said revealing the fighting type, "Good to see you Primeape," Ash smiled only to grunt as the Pokémon punched Ash in the gut, "Guess that's for taking too long huh?" he guessed receiving a nod.

"Well I need a sparring partner anyways so this is perfect," Ash said confusing them all, both human and Pokémon, "What do you mean?" Rebecca asked. "Since I only have a year before a new league starts I decided to get in shape myself while I'm at it," Ash explained, "With your built, your style would lean more towards a balance using both hand and feet with a style of dodging then attacking, but also warring the opponent out before attack," Anthony guessed. "I have a few videos and books I can find somewhere in our place then mail them to you," he added. "And I still need to think of a training regimen for my Pokémon and myself as well," Ash points out, "I'll help you with that later because we still have one last," Samuel points out and this answered Ash's unasked question as a roar appeared overhead followed by a Flamethrower to the face, "Charizard pleasure to see you again," Ash smiled shaking off the soot.

The first month was Ash getting back into the flow with all of his Pokémon which presented a new set of problems, "Now I know you would rather not do this but what about trading the Tauros, but only keeping the one you used the most," Tracey points out. Thinking it over, Ash could see that the Tauros wanted to be free while his main Tauros stood next to the rest of his Pokémon, "Professor you said that Kalos is full of never before seen Pokémon right?" he asked, "Yes along with Unova and Alola," he added. "Think you can get someone to trade them?" he asked, "Sure and don't worry I'll make sure that they'll be in good hands," Samuel smiled.

A week after Samuel set out the notice to the other regions that there were 29 Tauros for trade there was a flood of requests, so Ash took only nine from the three regions while keeping the remaining two for the regions he traveled through. Kalos Pokémon were male Pyroar, female Ralts, a red flower Flabébé, male Honedge, female Espurr, male Axew, female Mienfoo, male Clauncher, and female Phantump. Unova Pokémon that was picked was a female Purrloin, male Roggenrola, male Drilbur, male Sawk, female Petilil, female Gothita, male Tynamo, Golett, and finally a male Rufflet. The Alola Pokémon picked is a female Alola Vulpix, male Abra, Carbink, female Rockruff, male Eevee, female Fomantis, male Alola Marowak, female Bounsweet, and a male Wimpod.

The training schedule went that this:

5:00 am wake up

5:30 – 6:00 am meditate

6:00 am wash up then cook breakfast

6:30 – 7:00 am head to professor's place

7:00 – 9: 30 am study from the professor

9:30 – 11:00 am spar with Fighting types

12:00 – 2:00 pm stamina training

3:00 – 5:00 pm resistance training

6:00 – 7:00 pm move set for Pokémon

8:00 – 9:00 pm free time

10:00 – 3:00 pm Pokémon spares

4:00 – 5:00 pm dinner

6:00 – 7:00 pm meditate

8:00 bed

Ash did switch the training times around every three weeks so the Pokémon wouldn't get to comfortable, and when the videos and instruction book from Anthony finally arrived Ash went to work using them but also remembering the advice Anthony gave him. Ash, using these stances, also added his own twist in them.

During the first couple of months the training was showing as his body had a growth spirt and now resembles the combination of a Liepard or a Lucario. For the Pokémon it seemed that many of his originals thought it was time to evolve, all but two that is, "Squirtle and Bulbasaur is this about the promise you two made a while back the one about note evolving?" Ash asked receiving a nod from both. "I understand I was just curious," Ash said walking away.

But this was putt to the test a month later when an explosion occurred from nearby, "What was that?" Ash asked feeling the shake, "Ash it seems that Team Rocket has finally made their move and have started to attack from Viridian and other locations," Professor Oak yelled. Then hearing screams from near the front of Pallet Town Ash dashed away ignoring the cries of both his parent and teacher. "Pikachu Thunderbolt," Ash yelled seeing the Pokémon belonging to Team Rocket heading his way, "Hey it's Ketchum get him," a grunt yelled remembering the brat with the Pikachu, "Aw, look at that they remember us," Ash said side stepping the punch thrown his way grabbing the arm before sending the grunt towards three others. Sensing that there was something heading his way Ash ducked dodging a Raticate fly overhead, "Golett Shadow Punch," Ash said revealing one of his new Pokémon, "Sceptile Leave Blade Barrage," he ordered seeing Poliwrath get past him.

Soon there were more and more grunts, "Man these things are like Rattata time one down and two more take its place," Ash grunted as he panted seeing more coming, "But if I'm going down I would rather do it fighting," he growled then felt something he hasn't felt since his time in Rota, "Aura within me," he whispered forming an Aura Sphere sending it towards the oncoming waves of grunts watching it explode sending both grunts and Pokémon back. Seeing another wave Ash took a stance, "If this is where I die then I will die fighting," he declared, but it seemed that the higher powers didn't want that because right behind this wave of grunts was an explosion, "Ash you alright?" Brock asked entering the scene with his Onix. "Brock you don't know how glad I am to see you're squinty eyed face," Ash said relieved, "What are you talking about squinty eye?" Brock joked despite the situation at hand.

"So did you find anything?" Ash asked, "Yeah it seems that Team Rocket base is close to Pallet Town," Brock answered, "No wonder there were waves of grunts heading my way," Ash said and Brock could see said grunts laying around. "Common Lance need us," Brock said, "But I can't leave Pallet Town undefended," Ash argued, "Good thing you have me then huh," a familiar voice and emerging from the forest was a familiar face to both Ash and Brock, "Gary," he nodded. "Ash go I'll defend Pallet Town in the meantime," the former rival of Ash said, "If you say so Gary and good luck," Ash yelled as he followed Brock, "I think you need the luck Ash," Gary muttered before releasing all of his Pokémon, "Alright everyone time to defend our home," he declared receiving roars of agreement.

"Good you're here," Lance said as he stood among a group of trainers, "Sorry we're late I couldn't leave Pallet Town undefended," Ash said. "So whose guarding it?" a man in a military uniform questioned, "Gary Oak Lt. Surge," Ash answered.

"Alright now that we're all here," Lance began, "I'm just going to set it to you all straight we're here to stop Team Rocket once and for all," he said receiving yells of agreement. "With the biulding having four floors we need to split up in groups of four to guard each one," he said and soon the groups were formed. "It's an honor to be battling alongside you once again Lance," Ash said, "No the honor's all mine child of the Fighter," Lance smiled, "You know who my father is?" Ash whispered shocked, "I mean I had a feeling but," he trailed off. "No worries when this is all over I'll talk to you about him," Lance said.

"Now let's get to ending this battle," Lance roared leading the charge, but upon entering the main floor the power went out, "Flash," with those instructions the Pokémon that could use the move lit up the entire room and Rocket grunts fell from the ceiling (RK: If you played Mystery Dungeon you know how much of a pain it is when you enter a Monster House). It was then the grunts started to send out their Pokémon in which the trainer did the same so, but with the grunts being so low level they were easy to be dealt with, "Group one stay on the ground floor," Lance ordered, "The rest of you follow me." Reaching the next level, it seemed that this time there were no grunts falling from the ceiling but pairs of grunts with Pokémon a bit stronger than the ones on the previous floor so with the second group stationed on that floor the rest moved forward.

The third floor seemed to level up the challenges by involving robot to control Pokémon, "So Ash are you ready to repeat what your father has done?" Lance asked, "He ended Team Rocket then so can I but this time it will be for good," Ash said determined. "Now everyone get ready for the final show down is here," Lance said, "Stay on guard you never will know what will happen," he instructed but when the doors opened there were two people in Team Rocket uniform and a Meowth, "Jessie and James!" Ash and Brock yelled out, "Twerp?" Jessie said slowly getting up, "What happened to the both of you?" Ash asked while still on guard. "Would you believe us if we said that we tried to stop this from happening?" James asked, "What do you mean?" Lance interrogated, "Let's just say that even we have our limits when it comes to what Team Rocket does," Jessie said, "And at this point our limits been reached," James added.

"We were going to warn Kanto and Johto but it seemed that Giovanni knew it so on our run they had us cornered and beat us into submission where we stayed for an unknown amount of time when you all showed up," Jessie said. "They're telling the truth," Sabrina said eyes glowing blue, "Before we knocked out we heard that they were planning a trap when you reach the center of the room in his office," James said and with Sabrina's help they were telling the truth, "You know I always thought the both of you could do better than with being Team Rocket," Ash said as they passed.

Remembering Jessie and James' hint the plan was for half of them go in and when the Rocket's trap was sprung they would spring their own although the plan did work; it seemed that Giovanni wasn't home. It was then the screen came to life, "I commend you all for making it so far but if you want to meet me face to face then only one of you can meet me and I promise there will be no tricks," the man said. Most would think Lance would go but Ash stepped forward, "So you're the boy Jessie and James followed around the regions you've been on," Giovanni said examining him, "All for one messily Pikachu."

"Looks can be deceiving Giovanni," Ash said, "Yes now walk through these doors and we shall have a battle of the century," the leader of the Rockets said turning off the screen. "Good luck Ash," Lance said as others also wished him luck, "When this is all over let's grab some lunch, the one that sells some good shakes," Ash said. "The Steak house sure and I'll pay," Lance smiled as Ash walked through the doors when they closed shut when Ash passed through, " _Red please watch over your boy_ ," Lance thought.

"So it all end here," Giovanni said when Ash appeared, "Yes it does this is where one will stand," Ash began, "And one will fall," Giovanni finished, "Let see which ideal shall conquer; yours where Pokémon and humans live in harmony or mine where everything and one bows under Team Rocket," he said pulling out a pokéball. "Nidoking destroy," revealing his first Pokémon Ash returned the favor, "Fight for all that is good Crawdaunt."

 **Play Dark Chronicles OST – Battle for the future extended**

"Nidoking Venoshock," the crime lord instructed, "Metal Claw to block then Surf," Ash countered; with both claws gaining a silver coloring the poison just slid off allowing Crawdaunt to invoke a huge wave. "Thunderbolt then Focus Blast," Giovanni said while petting his Persian, "Jump then let's use that combo we made Frozen Shuriken," Ash yelled out getting a raised eyebrow from Giovanni but was then caught off guard when Crawdaunt opened its right claw and launched Swift while also charging an Ice Beam letting the golden stars freeze once they connected. "That's impresses as not even Lance could combined two attack," Giovanni complimented but smirked when he saw that Ash didn't answer, "Crawdaunt Aerial Shell," opening both claws a water colored beam of energy appeared and since Aerial Ace is part of the move it scored a direct hit, "Now Artic Slash," while Aerial Shell is still in effect the color changed from a blue to a pure white color knocking out Nidoking. "Very good Ash Ketchum I'm starting to see why those three follow you around," Giovanni said, "Honchkrow destroy," seeing that this one was a Dark/Flying type Ash decided to even the playing field, "Take flight Pidgeot."

"Honchkrow Haze," discharging a cloud of pure black smoke Ash growled, "Clear the room with Gust," he ordered but when the smoke was cleared the opposing Pokémon wasn't in sight, "Honchkrow Aerial Ace." Appearing out of nowhere Honchkrow slammed into the Normal/Flying type, "Return Pidgeot," Ash called out and taken by surprise Honchkrow was launched to the wall behind Giovanni, "Snarl," getting up Honchkrow opened its mouth releasing a dark orb of energy then as it went flying the ball grew in size. "Agility to dodge then get in and attack with Steel Wing and Wing Attack," vanishing Pidgeot reappeared in front of Honchkrow slamming into the stomach knocking it out.

Now growling at the loss of two Pokémon Giovanni brought out another Pokémon, "Marowak destroy," getting an idea Ash said, "Dance for the fiery death Marowak," eyebrow raising at the sight of this rare Pokémon Giovanni put it in the back of his mind. "Marowak Bone Club," "Marowak do the same," dashing both Pokémon met in the middle and soon it turned into a sword duel, "Will – O – Wisper," Ash yelled out, "Brick Break," Giovanni said but while his Marowak was burning Ash's wasn't injured at all, "So this Marowak is park Ghost," he theorized. "Bone Club once more," "Parry the Bone Club then Double Kick," Ash said so as Giovanni's was going for a side swing Ash's blocked it before kicking the opposing Pokémon in the stomach followed by a kick in the face, "Ice Beam," Ash yelled resulting in Giovanni's to be trapped in a block of ice.

Ash let out a smirk when he saw Giovanni growl with a look of rage plastered over his face, "Why are you going red Giovanni? Trying to imitate Kingler," he joked making the crime lord even more mad. "Rhydon terminate ," "Primeape you're up," Ash said revealing his next Pokémon.

"Stone Edge," Giovanni growled, "Close Combat to deflect then run it," Ash commanded. "Before it can get close Rock Blast and Stone Edge," the Rocket leader ordered, "Slide under then Low Kick," Ash counteracted seeing that there was always an opening underneath the in coming attack.

Unknown to Ash Giovanni is having this match broadcasted for all of Kanto and Johto to watch hoping that he would be winning but it seemed that with Ash winning it started to bring hope to both regions, so now unknown to both Team Rocket is slowly being pushed back.

After Rhydon knocked out by the following Brick Break followed by a Cross Chop, "Persian Kill," he commanded, "I would give up now Ketchum this is my most strongest Pokémon therefore you have no chance of winning, after all he has been with me during the raise of a new generation of Team Rocket." Ash snorted, "Please if my father could beat your former boss then I'll do the same but this time permanently end Team Rocket," Giovanni's eyes narrowed. "So it is true your father is the original Dex holder titled the Fighter, Red," he growled, "No wonder you're so annoying you're just like your father," Ash smirked, "I take that as a compliment."

"Pikachu you're up," Ash said, "So I finally get to see why Jessie and James were so determined on catching that Pikachu," Giovanni muttered. "Persian Swift," "Pikachu Light Screen to block," Ash said but in the dust cloud Persian burst through both claws glowing white, "Agility to get out of there," listening to his trainers word Pikachu vanished, "Now let's use that combo Volt Charge." Shrouding itself in electricity Pikachu slammed into Persian's back, "Persian Payback," Giovanni ordered but his prized Pokémon wasn't moving meaning one thing, "Paralyzed," he growled. "Persian power through and use Aerial Ace," nodding Persian started his attack but it wasn't aimed towards Pikachu but at Ash, "GAH!" Ash yelled in pain when an X mark appeared on his chest, "Thunderbolt," it was then clear that Giovanni wasn't playing nice anymore and started to attack Ash directly with the intent to kill. Helpless Pikachu could only watch his trainer get beaten, "Do you wish to save him?" a voice asked in his head, "Of course I won't let anyone harm my family," Pikachu said, "Then use my blessing and save him," when the voice vanished Pikachu was suddenly surrounded by blue electricity, "Pikachu," Ash whispered as a flash of light Persian was slammed into the wall knocked out.

"If I die then I'm taking you down with me brat," Giovanni growled pressing a bottom then seconds later there were explosion all over the building before he could even let out a laugh of victory he saw a familiar form pick Ash up before vanishing. "No not when I was so close," Giovanni roared in anger before he was silences.

"Brock it's too dangerous for you to go," Lance said holding him back, "But Ash is still in there," Brock answered before the ground shook and explosions happened all over the biulding. "No Ash," Brock whispered slowly walking forward, "Please come one Ash don't play jokes on me not at a time like this," he cried. "Everyone look over there," Erika said pointing to a clearing where a cloaked figure slowly placed Ash on the ground, "We'll worry about the person later Ash needs medical attention," Lance ordered. Even if no one else knew who the person was Brock certainly did, "Thanks Mewtwo," he thought, "You're welcome Brock Slate," Mewtwo voiced.

 **Wow what a first chapter and nine pages in all guess I was a bit too focused. Yes I decided to extend the fight with Giovanni because I thought it could go a whole lot better then what I did in Aura Unova Adventure. The pairing in this one will be a girl from Sinnoh but I'm going to let you guess which girl it is and will reveal who it is on the chapter Ash battles Roark, see you all later and don't forget to review.**


	2. Meeting new faces

**And I'm back with a new chapter of this new story and oh wow 13 minutes after posting I already have a review along with a follow and a like so thanks True Master, Amethyst-Pheonix2003 and Dragon Spartan.**

* * *

Opening his eyes, Ash looked around the room, "Wait how did I get in the hospital?" he asked himself before it all came back to him, "Oh that's right I was having a fight with Giovanni when he ordered his Persian to attack me," he said welling his left eye. "Oh you're awake," the nurse gasp, "How long have I been here?" he asked as the nurse checked his blood pressure and her normal routine, "You've been in a coma for a week straight," she answered giggling a bit when Ash's eyes pop, "A week!" he asked receiving a nod. "Well you are alright and there's a long line of people hoping to see you can I send them in?" she asked, "Might as well," he answered.

Not even ten minutes later the door was slammed wide open, the door nod pierced the wall, "Ash Ketchum don't you dare worry us like that?" Misty screeched. "Misty please don't hurt him more than he already is," Brock said, "What happened to you anyways?" Lance asked walking into the room, "I was on the fifth battle with Giovanni when he ordered him to attack me personally," Ash said pointing to the covered left eye then to the bandaged covered chest. "Didn't think he'll go that far," all three gasp, "Are you alright when the mystery person dropped you off you were bleeding similar to a small flood," Lance questioned.

"Yeah I'm fine I tend to heal quicker than normal," Ash waved, "So when am I getting out of this place?" he asked. "Let me just run a few tests then you can leave," the doctor answered entering the room, "But you'll be on crutches on for a week," he added, "Well all that physical training goes down the drain," the trainer sighed. "Actually you'll be able to get back to those real soon, as long as, it's light," the doctor informed him.

Returning home Lance drove the three friends back to Pallet Town, "So what's the damage in Kanto?" Ash asked, "The damage is a lot less than expected but the repairs are on a good recovery rate," Lance answered. Arriving to Pallet Town, Ash stepped out of the car to see that there were many people, "Wow what's this all about?" he asked, "This is a thank you for beating Giovanni," Professor Oak said stepping forward. "Where's mom?" Ash asked worried, "Ashura Haruka Ketchum don't you dare worry me like that ever again," she said pulling him into a hug, "Ms. Ketchum don't squeeze too hard," Misty warned, "Oh Ash I'm sorry," Delia gasp letting him go.

"Wait why me what about everyone helped out?" Ash questioned, "Well everyone said that because you're the one that personally fought Giovanni," Brock answered seeing people walk up to Ash to shake his hand, and the girls trying to flirt with him but either Ash didn't know or he did but decided not to say anything. As the party was starting to wind down, "Mom I'm going to spend some time with my Pokémon," Ash said, "But shouldn't you be sleeping in a bed for better comfort?" Delia asked concerned, "Well I just need some time with my other family," Ash said.

"Noctowl can you lead me to the other?" Ash asked, " _Of course_ ," the owl like Pokémon answered starting to fly. "Hey everyone," Ash called out resulting in all of Ash's Pokémon to wake up, " _Shouldn't you be in bed?_ " Ivysaur asked, "Wait did you evolve Bulbasaur?" Ash asked, " _I'm not the only one_ ," Ivysaur answered when a Wartortle stepped forward with a familiar set of shapes on his head, "Wartortle wow so you both evolved," Ash said surprised. Snowy, the Alola Ninetales, slowly pushed him towards the group where he laid on Mufasa, the Pyroar, "Night everyone," Ash said receiving various Pokémon cries.

The next morning Ash woke up to Tracey shaking his shoulder, "Morning Ash," he said as the other Pokémon woke up, "Professor Oak has breakfast inside if you're hunger," the assistant informed him. Heading inside Professor Oak saw Ash enter the room, "Nice to see you finally up," he said drinking his coffee, "Thanks for breakfast professor," Ash said starting to dig in, "Now that you only have six months left till Sinnoh appears are you going to do now?" Professor Oak asked. "No clue I know I'm going to take it lightly for training," Ash said and it was at this point Tracey entered the room, "Professor there are some people," he said. "Can I help you?" Samuel asked, "Is Ash Ketchum here?" the man asked, "Present," he said using his crutches, "Do you need anything?" he asked. "Queen Ilene wishes to speak to you," the man answered, "Let me take a shower first before we leave," Ash answered and after an hour Ash was dressed and in the car heading towards the palace.

"Pleasure to see you once more and in good health," the queen smiled, "Thank you my lady, but what can I do for you?" Ash asked bowing. "During the attack people noticed that you used aura correct?" she asked, "Remembering my time with Lucario and remembering that I could use aura I decided to train a bit in its ways," Ash answered. "And from you're professor you have six months left until you leave correct?" the queen questioned once more, "Yes milady I do have Six months left," he answered. "Well if you wish you can use our library to train in the aura ways," Ilene informed him, "Are you sure?" Ash asked, "Yes it has been quite some time since there has been a new Aura Guardian," Ilene answered, "And I do have a training ground that's a couple of miles beyond the town limits so you can train without disturbing the people," she added.

Quickly informing Professor Oak informed him that he could use his Pokédex to transfer as much Pokémon as he wanted as the limit was removed. Getting to the library Ash started to go through the books and start doing the practice, and while he did that Ash was getting back into the training regimen telling his fighting type to start off light. A month into training Ash wondered the town when he stumbled upon a music shop, "Well if it isn't Sir Ash, what can I do for you?" the lady at the front desk asked; that's another thing that happened is that Ilene was so impressed with Ash's quick training through the aura books she gave him the title of Sir Ash. "Actually I was wondering if you had any flute like instruments here in the store?" Ash asked, "Well I do have a few in stock," the lady said gesturing him to follow her to show him what she had stopping at the ocarina, "Oh that thing," she said, "That's been in the store since my grandfather owned the store. You can have it for free," surprised Ash still payed for it. Exiting the store, Ash leaned on the building and once placing the instrument to his lips he started to play, and as the melody started to flow everyone stopped what they were doing to just listen to it as even the queen, who was walking around, heard the music.

Once he was done Ash saw there was a crowd of people, "Can I help you?" he asked, "Oh Sir Ash we didn't know you could play the Ocarina," Ilene said. "Oh it's something my dad taught me along with the musical leaf," Ash answered, "It was one of the last things he taught me before he died."

"Oh forgive me I didn't know," Ilene said, "Nah don't be like you said you didn't know," Ash waved. "Well I'll see you later milady I still got training to do," Ash waved turning around hands in his pockets not seeing the various girls blush.

Playing the ocarina while the Pokémon were in tag battling Ash discovered that Pokémon are better tuned with the music because as Ash started to play, while keeping his eye on the battle, Mufasa and Kūgun, Braviary, (Sky Lord in Japanese) acted quickly targeting Haxorus Kūgun flew straight into the air before flying down but spread his wings before impact now covered in a blue flame and right behind him was Mufasa was right behind his body covered in flames. Blinking Ash played it again as it showed the same result, "Oh this is going to be interesting that's for sure," Ash grinned along with his Pokémon. The following month we see Ash entering the queen's throne, "You need my milady?" Ash said taking a bow, "There are two people wishing to meet you today," the queen answered gesturing for them to step forward. "Nice to see you in good health Ash," Lance said smiling, "Nice to see you kid," a blonde hair man said wearing a Pokémon Ranger Uniform, "Jackie the Pokémon ranger I met along with Brock, May, and Max back in Hoenn involving Manaphy and the Sea Temple?" Ash asked, "That's correct and the prize is this Pokémon," Jackie said opening the backpack he had to reveal a familiar face, "Larvitar," Ash said surprised. "Seeing you on TV a few months back the little fella wanted to return to you so with the mothers blessing I took it with me," Jackie explained, "Yeah why are you both here anyways?" Ash asked, "With your involvement in all things legendary and helping those around you we both would like to recruit into the G – Men and the Pokémon Ranger," they revealed, "Do I have to choose one to join or can I join both?" Ash asked.

"Actually you can join both as we normally work with each other," Lance said, "Then I'll join both," Ash answered. "Great just hand my your pokédex and I'll have the guys in the lab add it into the capture styler," Jackie said, "Then I'll send some G – Men equipment as well to your boys," Lance told the ranger.

A month later in the forest near the palace Ash, now wearing combat boots with baggy pants and a semi-tight shirt along with an electric silver hooded trench coat and a grey fingerless gloves, is in a fight with a blue colored Pokémon wearing a karate uniform. "Sawk enough," Ash declared as both went into a calming stance, "I can't believe it's already been six months since we've stayed here," Ash sighed. " _I'm sure you'll be glad to get away from the marriage proposals_ ," Sawk snickered, "That I can certain do without," Ash nodded. Heading into the clearing it seemed that all the Pokémon were there relaxing, " _So we're going to be leaving soon is that correct_?" Florges questioned, "Yes we are, we just need to stop by professor Oak's place before we take the plane," Ash answered and using his new styler returned all of his Pokémon.

"So I take it that today's the day?" Ilene questioned ignoring the sad sighs of her female workers, "Yes milady it's been an honor for you to allow me into your home," Ash bowed, "Oh and while you're in Sinnoh there's another aura user there that I know you'll meet eventually," Ilene said seeing him off.

"Wow Ash you're time in Rota sure did help you," Tracey said seeing as Ash's height is now a bit higher than Brock's, "I know it's about time to," Ash chuckled. "Oh look at my little guardian," Delia said letting out a couple tears, "Oh mom," Ash said hugging her, "Forgive me for interrupting I need to give this to Ash before he goes to Sinnoh," Professor Oak said, "Wait why can't you send it by email?" Ash asked, "Well the professor in Sinnoh isn't one for emails and prefers the hard copy," Samuel said handing the files over to Ash, "Sure I'll bring it to him when I land," Ash said.

Reaching the airport, Ash ran into a familiar face, "Brock what are you doing here?" Ash asked, "I was looking for you actually," Brock answered. "I'm doing a project for my collage that involves traveling a different region and when I remembered that you were heading to Sinnoh I hoped that I could accompany you," he explained, "Of course you can old friend," Ash smiled.

 **Sinnoh**

Recently turned twelve year old, Dawn Berlitz was searching for one of the starters that ran out of the lab when she finally caught it, however, it seemed that the little water type disturbed a nest of Ariados and for some reason Ursarings. " _No this can't be the end so soon, not before getting my first Pokémon, becoming a great Coordinator like my mom, getting to meet great friends, or even being able to get married_ ," the young girl thought closing her eyes for her end . . . but it never came for in front of her was a weird looking Pokémon that was a sword holding a shield and the other was a Pokémon that looked like a deer, "Aegislash Slash on Ursaring," "Stantler Stomp on Ariados," two voices cried out. Turning her head she saw two teenagers with different styles of clothing but the taller male in silver had a Pikachu on his shoulder, "Aegislash Iron Defense," "Stantler Sand Attack," lowering the arm with the shield on it the sword sheathed itself taking the slash from Ursaring while the deer began sending sand blinding Ariados. "Block Ursaring's attack then follow it up with Brick Break," "Stantler Energy Ball," after blocking the attack it quickly switched slamming its sword like body on Ursaring's shoulder as Stantler launched a green colored ball.

Seeing that this was useless both Pokémon left, "You alright there miss?" the dark colored male asked, "Yeah I'm fine," Dawn said. "That's good we wouldn't know what to do if you had gotten hurt," the first man said taking off his hood to reveal a black haired male with Z marks on his cheeks and a scratch mark running from the top left to the bottom right on his left eye. "Do you need a hand up milady?" the first male asked extending his hand, "Sure," Dawn answered blushing as he extended his fingerless gloved hand, " _Even with the glove on I can still feel his warm_ ," she thought. "Oh sorry my names Dawn Berlitz," she introduced herself, "My names Brock Slate former gym leader of Kanto and currently a student to become a Pokémon Breeder/Doctor," Brock said, "Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town Kanto top 16 in the Kanto League, 8th place in both Johto and Hoenn Leagues, the Orange Island champion, and the first ever trainer to complete Kanto's Battle Frontier," what they didn't know is that someone was watching and hearing this had his eyes narrowed and growled.

"Wow that's a lot of accomplishments," Dawn said in awe, "Oh it's nothing much," Ash waved, "But do you know the way to Professor Rowan's lab? Professor Oak wanted something delivered to him," Ash asked. "Oh I was on my way when something caught my attention at the lake nearby when those two Pokémon attacked," Dawn said, "Then like the gentlemen we are we'll escort you there," Ash said with a bow not seeing Dawn's blush but Brock and their spy certainly did.

"Aegislash return," "Stantler return," the males said returning their Pokémon, "I've been meaning to ask what Pokémon is that one you had Ash?" Dawn asked. "Aegislash is from the region known as Kalos, which is a bit further way from Sinnoh," Ash answered with his normal smile getting Dawn to blush again. "So what's the dream?" Brock asked, "Oh I want to be a famous Coordinator like my mother," Dawn answered, "Oh is there a difference here than in Kanto and Hoenn?" Ash asked, "Oh yeah here you have to be in costume and introduce you're Pokémon with seal capsule pokéballs," Dawn answered. "Thinking of competing?" Brock asked, "I have a few Pokémon that would love to perform so I might as well give it a shot," Ash shrugged, "But this does remind me a lot with May," he added. "That's right May was a coordinator that knew nothing about Pokémon but got interested in contest so once in a while in Hoenn and Kanto her and Ash would sign up with Ash winning a couple of them himself," Brock explained seeing the questioning look on Dawn's face.

Reaching Professor Rowan's lab, Dawn explained to Rowan about what she saw in Lake Verity, "It seemed that you've met a legendary Pokémon," he said in a gruff voice, "There are legends of a legendary Pokémon inhabiting that lake for some time now so I think you just met a legendary Pokémon." Ash whistled, "Reminds me of my own first day," Ash said, "What do you mean Ash?" Dawn asked, "You see right after a storm an Oh-Ho flew overhead," Ash said showing them the picture of it. "Oh and here's the work Professor Oak wanted to give you," he said handing the folder over to the professor.

"Now it is time for young Dawn to pick her first Pokémon," Rowan said, "The Fire type Chimchar," it was a small chimp like Pokémon with orange skin with a yellow underbelly and a small fire acting as a tail. "The Grass type Turtwig," this Pokémon is a small four legged green with a brown shell Pokémon with a leaf on the top of his head. "And finally the Water type Piplup," the last one is a small penguin like Pokémon, "So have you decided what starter you wanted to pick?" Rowan asked, "Yeah and I choose Piplup," Dawn answered. "After all we've been through I think we already bonded," she smiled, "At least they bonded better than we did on our first meet," Ash whispered to Pikachu, who nodded.

"Hey I heard you beat the Battle Frontier and I demand a battle," the rude voice said, "I was wondering when you would reveal yourself," Ash said. "You knew I followed you?" he asked perplexed, "That plum hair you have stands out in the forest," Ash explained, "But sure we can battle."

At Professor Rowan's practice field, Ash asked, "How long have you been a trainer?" Ash asked, "Four years what about you?" the teenager, Paul, said, "Five years, so how do we do this? Three on three?" Ash asked receiving a nod.

"Nidoking stand by for battle," Paul said revealing his first Pokémon, "Typhlosion let's do this," seeing the collar made of fire Paul snorted, "If you don't know type advantages I don't know how you won the Battle Frontier," he said. "Looks can be misleading Paul," Ash said calmly, "Whatever, Nidoking Earthquake," after the quakes everyone, but Brock, thought it was going to be over but saw that Typhlosion was still standing without even a scratch mark on him. "Impossible Nidoking Mega Horn," Paul declared, "Typhlosion stay in place and use Flame Wheel while using Swift," Ash counted surprising all but Brock when the Pokémon stood in place while on fire spinning before it shot the barrage of stars that were now on fire. "WOW! That's like a contest move," Dawn said in awe, "This is something I would expect from him," Brock said crossing his arms, "What do you?" Professor Rowan questioned. "Ash is a pretty unique guy doing things that isn't considered normal," Brock explained, "After all only he would combine two attacks like a coordinator."

"Nidoking enough playing around Shadow Claw," Paul demanded, "Typhlosion Earthquake then Solar Beam," Ash said watching as the earth shake knocking Nidoking to the floor and in the time it took to get up Typhlosion already charged the attack dealing some critical damage on it, "Nidoking get back up now," Paul demanded. "What's with that guy?" Dawn asked, "This is a normal part of this world Dawn," Rowan said, "There will be people that see Pokémon as just tools for battle and then there are those that see then as friends," Brock nodded in agreement. "Typhlosion Bulldoze," with that order released Typhlosion ended the battle.

"Return," Paul muttered, "I'll deal with you later. Now Elekid stand by for battle," thinking over his next Pokémon, "Kingler let's go," Paul shook his head, "Please this will be easy," he declared, "You said that in the first round but look where that got you," Ash points out making Paul growl. "Elekid Thunder," "Kingler Metal Claw and stab it into the ground," confused everyone watched as the electricity wash over Kingler and into the ground. "It's natural science Dawn," Brock said seeing the confused look on the new trainer's face, "Steel is a good conductor so having Kingler stab it into the ground the electricity passes into the ground not effecting Kingler at all." "Elekid Swift," Paul demanded, "Bubble Beam," the colliding attack created an explosion and as Paul was waiting for the smoke to clear he and Elekid was taken by surprise a white ball of energy burst from the smoke scoring a direct hit, "But Ash didn't order Kingler to use Ancient Power," Dawn said. "Yes that is true but it seemed Ash trust his Pokémon enough for them to make their own choices," Rowan said, "This is something that only trainers who have full trust in their Pokémon can achieve."

"Quick Attack," Paul commanded and when the attack connected Ash struck, "Kingler Guillotine," taken by surprise Paul was unprepared when Kingler's claw clamed around his Pokémon knocking it out, "Return," he said bitterly knowing that his opponent defeated two of his Pokémon with a type disadvantage. "Chimchar stand by for battle, "Snowy let's do this," Ash said releasing his white Vulpix, "That Pokémon is so beautiful," Dawn said wide eye at it, "So this is a Pokémon from the Alola region," Rowan said, "Alola?" Dawn asked confused along with Paul, "Yes Alola is a very far off region made up of islands that have s league similar to a Pokémon league," the professor explained.

"Chimchar Scratch," "Snowy Confuse Ray," and at such close range Chimchar abandon its order by twirling around, "Now Ice Shard," even if it was an Ice type attack vs a Fire type it still dealt a good amount of damage. "Chimchar snap out of it," Paul roared but Chimchar was still twirling around, "Ice Shard," it seems that with all the attacks Chimchar finally fell. It was here that Chimchar finally snapped out of its confusion looking around to see Paul's disappointing face, "You're useless you hear me you couldn't even beat an Ice type," he growled making Chimchar flinch, "That's it you're of no use to me anymore," he said dropping Chimchar's pokéball destroying it before walking away.

"Pour Chimchar," Dawn said seeing Ash walk over, "Hey don't listen to that guy," Ash said catching Chimchar's attention, "I know you're strong you just need the right trainer to train you, so how about it do you want to join my team?" Ash asked extending his hand with a pokéball in it. With tearful eyes Chimchar touched the pokéball and was caught without even a hint of struggle. "I'm going to introduce him to Charizard later," Ash said looking at his new Pokémon, "Good point Charizard can relate to Chimchar with their similar past," Brock pointed out.

After some thought Dawn walked up to the pair, "Can I ask you two something?" she asked, "Sure what's up?" Brock asked. "Do you think I can travel with you both? I mean you're both experienced and I was hoping you could show me a thing or two," she explained, "You up to be a mentor once more Ash?" Brock asked, "Sure why not she has potential," Ash said, "Really?" Dawn asked with hope. "Welcome aboard," Brock smiled both males stumbling when Dawn jumped to hug them, "Thank you and I promise you won't regret this," Dawn smiled.

Making beyond Sangem Town Brock saw that it was already getting dark, "Let's set up camp for now," he said and groaning Dawn laid on her knees, "Thank god I thought my legs were going to fall off with the amount of walking we did," she whined then pouted as the guys chuckled, "It's not funny," she screeched. "Don't worry you'll get use to if after a while," Ash said as he set up his tent and Brock started to prepare dinner, "Do you need any help?" Dawn offered fidgeting around, "Think you can get some water from the river over there?" Brock asked pointed to a river that was in the distance, "Sure got it," Dawn said heading out.

After Dawn returned from her run it was soon time to eat, "This is the best," Dawn said, "Thanks for the compliment Dawn," Brock smiled. "So you asked Ash if he was ready to be a mentor again what do you mean by that?" Dawn asked, "You remember when we talked about May correct?" the eldest member of the group asked, "Well she's the one Ash mentored throughout our time through Hoenn and Kanto for Ash's Battle Frontier challenge. They helped each other in their respective fields along the way: May helping Ash train for his gym/frontier challenges, and Ash helping May with her combinations," Brock explained and soon after dinner was finished the utensils put away and everyone was in their tents, the guys sharing of course.

* * *

 **Alright if you're going to complain about Brock returning after all the cooking lessons Ash went through its so that Uxie can have a chosen, but it's a lot more than that as, while I could have put him in later on, I can pair him with Holly, you know the girl, besides Sabrina, to actually return Brock's flirtation.**


	3. Dawn's first battle

**Alright if you're wondering why Dawn isn't in the pairing is because, while respect Pearlshippers, is in a lot of fanfics but for Cynthia why not but for Stantler I'll be explaining that in this chapter so let's get on with the show. But before we begin I realized that I confused Lucy's and Sabrina's names when you mentioned it to me, but I was thinking of Holly the girl Brock tagged up with for the tag battle**

* * *

Waking up Dawn heard the sounds of battle going on outside; realizing that Ash was already up Dawn quickly got dressed not wanting to miss out on this. Exiting her tent she saw Brock already preparing lunch and Ash having two of his Pokémon have a mock battle, "Oh hey Dawn did we wake you up?" Ash asked scratching the back of his neck, "No, I heard that you were already training so I quickly changed so I wouldn't miss this," Dawn explained seeing all distinctive kinds of Pokémon, "Alright everyone if you haven't already known we're traveling with another companion," Ash said, "Hi everyone I'm Dawn hope we can get along," she waved and soon Ambipom waved with all four of her hands while others greeted the female in their own ways. "Primeape Ambipom," Ash called out catching their attention, "Keep away," he said tossing a worn out hat and as it fell both monkey-like Pokémon clashed both wanting it.

"What was that about?" Dawn asked, "Oh those two seem to love Ash's hat so at random times they would come out and snatch it away from them," Brock explained. "Hey Dawn why not include Piplup in this part of the training," Ash said, "Piplup come on out," she said revealing her starter, "Alright Piplup why don't you join Ash's Pokémon for this part," she said and chirping in agreement Piplup was about to turn around paling at the sight of the different Pokémon present, "Pika Pikachu," Ash's loyal companion said signaling the young starter over. "So Ash what are you planning?" Dawn asked, "Oh this is resistance training for the most part," Ash answered, "Like how Typhlosion took the Earthquake?" Dawn asked remembering the battle the other day, "Yeah, after all, it would surprise your opponent if your Pokémon could survive attacks that are really effective against it," Ash explained. "Hey Brocko now that I think about it when did you get a Stantler?" he asked, "The Stantler is the one we met back in Junto," Brock revealed, "I noticed the little guy while on a school trip when he stumbled across the clearing we were in soon followed by a Beedrill following it. Since I had Fortress with me I saved Stantler and it wanted to come with me after it recognized me," Brock explained, "And that's not the only Pokémon that came with me," the breeder/doctor in training said revealing a Ninetales, "Wait that looks like the Vulpix Suzie gave you then you returned back in Johto," Ash remembered. "It's the same one," Brock answered then explained, "At the college, I went to I ran into Suzie, who actually was there looking for me explaining that Vulpix wished to return to me once more and agreeing a couple months later she evolved into a Ninetales."

"You alright Dawn?" Ash asked, "Oh it's nothing I'm just taken back is all," she admitted, "Well come on let's see how the Pokémon are doing," Ash said with Dawn following. "Do you always let your Pokémon do their own thing?" the new coordinator asked, "Pretty much they can handle themselves after all," Ash answered as the pair arrived to see that Primeape and Ambipom still fighting over Ash's hat and Piplup panting like crazy, "Let him on the stamina training didn't you," Ash said looking at Pikachu, "Next time lower the level for the little guy will ya," he asked receiving a shrug. Eye rolling, Ash told Pikachu, "Alright buddy call them in," responding Pikachu discharged a bolt of electricity into the air and soon after a bunch of Pokémon came out of the woodworks, "That's a lot of Pokémon," Dawn gasp along with Piplup at the amount of Pokémon shown. "Hey, Charizard how's Chimchar's training?" Ash questioned.

"Char Char Izard," the Kanto starter growled confusing Dawn but Ash got the jest of it, "So it's going fine is there anything I need to work with?" Ash asked causing Dawn's eyes to widen, "Charizard," it said, "Got it thanks for the help now everyone return," Ash said tossing up the pokéballs letting them return to it. "Hey, Ash I thought it was illegal for you to have more than one pokemon?" Dawn questioned, "Well it's not illegal exactly it's that in order to have more than the normal six you'll need to talk to your professor and if he agrees he or she will lift the limit," Ash explained. Returning to the campsite, Ash began teaching the fundamentals of every battle; speed, power, defense, and the trainers judgement, and during the little lesson he had two of his pokemon demonstrate, "That's impressive Ash didn't think there was a teacher inside of you," Brock said folding his arms, "Well I believe the best way to learn is by action than sitting in some old classroom. I mean sure you can learn from a book but there are somethings you can't learn from a book but can be learned in the open field," Ash points out.

* * *

Hitting the road once again Dawn got wind of a pokemon, "Oh that pokemon would look so cute for a contest," Dawn squealed. Seeing that Dawn was about to do a rookie mistake Ash said, "Dawn you have to weaken it first before you can catch it," so with a sheepish expression on her face Dawn went for Piplup's pokéball, "Piplup spotlight," she said calling for her starter. Crying out its name it turned to face the bunny like pokemon as it charged up a light blue ball of energy before three crackling energy beams shot from the ball of energy, "Piplup dodge," Dawn cried out startled with Piplup barely dodging leaving its previous spot frozen in ice. "Piplup Bubble Beam," Dawn called out so quickly reacting Piplup let loose a stream of bubbles all of them landing their attack. Watching the bunny like pokemon jump into the air Ash called out, "Watch it, Dawn, if Bounce hits Piplup then it's going to be over." Dawn nodded remembering one of the hints Ash explained to her; if the pokemon is in the air look for the shadow it casts, "Piplup gain some distance and when it lands use Peck," Dawn ordered and listening Piplup dodged the attack landing its own right as the bunny pokemon was recovering from its missed attack. "Now follow up with Bubble Beam," the following attack sent seemed to be a critical as the wild pokemon was panting, "This looks like a perfect chance, go pokéball," Dawn said throwing said item watching as it shook violently before after the third shake it seemed like time froze then with a ding it signaled a successful capture, "Alright Buneary's all mine," Dawn declared, "Why not check out what Buneary's moves are using the pokédex," Ash said, "Wish you thought of that back, in the beginning, didn't you," Brock smirked, "Be quiet Slate but what happened to you and Professor Ivy?" he smirked when Brock fell into a fetal position, "Don't mention that name," he shuttered.

"Uh, guys," Dawn hesitated wondering what was going on," What is it, Dawn?" Brock asked quickly recovering, "Can one of you heal my pokemon please?" she asked, "Did you find out what moves Buneary has?" Ash asked as he worked with Buneary and Brock worked with Piplup. "Oh that Buneary has Bounce, Ice Beam, and Dizzy Punch," Dawn answered, "That's impressive for a pokemon at this point," Brock said but when they saw Buneary set her sights towards Pikachu she suddenly became shy, "Does Buneary like Pikachu?" Dawn asked. It was here that the sun started to get brighter, "That was Sunny Day," Brock said having a pokéball in hand, "Forgive me for startling you I had no such idea," appearing from the forest is a tall light-skinned male with a Mew shaped harp in hand and a brown shoulder bag with shoulder-length black hair, and blue eyes, one of which is always covered by his hair. His usual outfit consists of a green hat and a green cape held together by a red gem and blue cravat, over a blue vest, off-white shirt, grey trousers, and black boots. Next to him is a small bipedal rosebud like Pokémon, with a green bib under its yellow stubby triangle face and feet. When the two vines that are on top of its head open up, a big spot can be seen on each. One vine has a blue spot, while the other has a red spot.

"I am Nando the Bard," he introduced, "Ash Ketchum Pokémon trainer newbie Coordinator," Ash said, "Brock Slate Pokémon Breeder/Doctor in training," Brock followed, "Dawn Berlitz new Coordinator," Dawn finished. "Both a trainer and a coordinator?" Nando asked confused, "Well I entered a few contest back in Hoenn and Kanto and thought that it could help for Gym battle," Ash explained. "I can see fruit to that," Nando said as the little Pokémon walked forward, "I can see that this Budew is well trained," Ash said rubbing the side of the pokemon who let out, "Dew."

"Can I have a battle please?" Dawn asked, "I want to see how far I've come," she explained. "If that is what you wish for," Nando replied.

"Remember what I told you and you should be fine," Ash said as Brock stood between the pair, "Nando please state the location of your origin?" Brock asked, "I am from Lilycove City, Hoenn," the bard answered. "Alright, this is a one on one match between Dawn Berlitz and Nando the Barb. Can trainers please release your Pokémon," Brock declared, "Buneary spotlight," Dawn declared, "Budew come forth," Nando said letting his Pokémon enter the battle line, "Battle begin," Brock announced.

"Buneary Ice Beam," opening her mouth three arcs of ice blue energy shot out from a light blue ball of energy.

"Budew please dodge," Nando requested quickly and following the instruction Budew's previous position is now a frozen spot. "Now Bullet Seed my friend," opening its mouth yellow energy was being blasted out like a machine gun, remembering what Ash taught her Dawn went into action, "Buneary Bounce to dodge then come down on Budew," jumping up the bunny like Pokémon jumped up and landed right out onto of the Grass-type. "Counter with Mega Drain my friend," Nando said playing on his harp and let a green beam started to tentacle out and wrapped out Buneary draining her energy, "But how did Budew heal?" Dawn asked, "Its Mega Drain it's a move that heals the user by taking energy from the opponent," Ash explained. "Buneary into the air with Bounce," obeying the bunny Pokémon dodged over the Bullet Seed and on the decent, "Ice Beam," Dawn called out completely in a block of ice, "Nice I won," Dawn said excitedly, "I don't think so," Brock said confusing Dawn when there a bright light before frozen block cracked breaking apart, "Is Budew doing what I think it's doing?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah, it is," Ash answered as for when the light dimmed Budew is now a small, light green bipedal with three thorns on her its head with black eyes and long eyelashes. Visible from the back is a small stretch of yellow coloration around its neck much like a collar. There are leaves extending from its shoulders like epaulets. It has a leaf skirt with a yellow stripe running down the front with the right hand is a blue rose and left hand is a red rose.

 **Roselia, the Thorn Pokémon. Its flowers give off a relaxing fragrance. The stronger its aroma, the healthier the Roselia is.**

"Now my friend use Solar Beam," Nando requested with a smile. Raising its hands together and an energy ball started to gather energy before it shot out destroying the Ice Beam overpowering it before heading straight out to Buneary knocking it out. Picking up Buneary, Dawn asked something that was on her head, "But how did Solar Beam so fast?"

"It was because of the Sunny Day, it charges moves like Solar Beam quicker than normal," Ash explained. "Thank you for this battle as my Roselia needs to be taken to the Pokémon Center," Nando said returning the Pokémon then turning around, "I bid you adieu," he said.

"I can't believe I lost in my first battle," Dawn sighed depressed, "Hey this is the first battle among much more to come," Brock assured. Smiling she returned her Buneary but she still had the frown, "Hey remember learning from loss is better than learning from victory," he said placing a hand on her shoulder in a big brother way. Continuing on their way to the Pokémon Center it was Ash's turn to catch a new Pokémon, "Hey flying type has always been helpful," he began then pointed to a Starly, "So let's catch one," it was here Dawn points something out, "But don't you already have a bunch of flying types already?" she asked. "Well I can't use my more experienced Pokémon this early," he said. "Lurantis let's go," Ash called out.

"Lura Lu Lu Lurantis," she said deadpanning pointing towards the Starly, "Yes I know but I'll let you out in our first contest," he said. Nodding Lurantis went into her battle stance, "Just end this with False Swipe," he said which knocked out most of Starly's health quickly, "Go pokeball," and so without even a struggle, Starly was caught. "What move was that?" Dawn asked, "False Swipe is a move that lowers the health of the targeted Pokémon to the lowest health without knocking it out," Ash explained returning his Pokémon.

Reaching the Pokémon Center and booking a room Ash noticed Nando standing off to the side, "What's on your mind?" he asked, "Well I'm thinking of your idea if doing both contest and gym battles," Nando explained. "Well with the strength of a battler and the style of a coordinator I'm sure you can do well I mean I did the same thing back in Hoenn and Kanto," Ash clarified, "I think I'll do both," Nando decided, "Well the Grand Conference is a month before the League," Ash points out.

Bidding Ash goodbye Nando started to walk away while Ash returned to his friends in the cafeteria, "So when are you going to start training Starly?" Dawn asked, "Because I want in on that training as well." Scratching his chin, Ash looked at the clock in the cafeteria, "Maybe some time tomorrow since it's getting late," he answered, "Fine but what time do you wake up?" she asked, "I actually wake up at 5:00 in the morning," he revealed shocking her, "What why that early?" she asked. "I actually started this a year ago after I came back from the Battle Frontier and get some serious training in for the year until the Sinnoh region Pokémon League started," Ash explained. "Ash Ketchum please come to the front desk there is a package for you," Nurse Joy announced, "Oh hey Mom finally sent it to me," Ash said putting on the watch, "What's that Ash?" Brock questioned, "Oh this is a Xtransceiver from the Unova region, it acts like a videophone allowing up to four calls at once," Ash explained, "How much did that cost?" Dawn asked, "Well since it's from Unova and I had to ship it well around 100,000 Pokédollars," Ash answered. "And you have enough to pay for it?" Brock asked shocked, "Yeah turns out the professor forgot to mention my bank amount from the Leagues and the other competitions I entered in the past," Ash explained, "So you're the reason that I suddenly have a lot more money," Brock said after thinking it over, "Yeah well it's a thank you sort of present from little bro to big bro," Ash said, "And the sudden increase in money for my family?" Brock asked, "Well I can't leave my separate family out if I give big bro some money and not them," Ash points out, "Yeah dad did say that you've been babysitting my siblings from time to time," Ash nodded, "After all you did for me from Kanto to Hoenn I figured I may pay you back in any way that I can," the elite trainer explained.

* * *

 **Alright finally I have a chapter that isn't 6 pages long or did you like it a bit longer than my normal five, and yes I did just makeup Nando's hometown because I don't think it was mentioned in the anime so why not. Hope you all enjoy and don't forget to review, see you next time.  
**


	4. Paul vs Ash round two

**Well at this rate Cynthia is already going to be one of the girls so should I just take her off the polls since it's already going to be confirmed since she's already at 11 voters at the moment. And so with no reviews let's get** started

* * *

Brock, opening his eyes, saw that he was the only one in the room at the Pokémon center they were staying at for the moment, "Ash probably already went outside to train," the breeder/doctor in training muttered to himself deciding to head to as well. And low and behold Ash was outside but he also had Dawn out with him as well, "Morning you two," he said revealing that he was awake, "Oh morning Brocko," Ash waved not even turning around, "Can it do you some good to at least turn around and say it," Dawn said acting like a little sister would do, "It's alright Dawn I'm actually used to it considering that I have nine siblings," he revealed shocking Dawn. "Nine? How can you possibly handle that many?" she asked, "Well you can say I've been raising them all of my life," Brock asked, "But what happened to your parents, where were they?" Dawn asked not intentionally snooping before she realized what she said, "Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to intrude," Brock waved, "No need your reaction is understandable. So did Ash wake you up?" he asked," Dawn shook her head, "No I actually set my alarm to wake up this early," she admitted, "If I want to learn from the best I might as well train like one."

"But that doesn't mean to wake up early," Ash points out acting like a big brother, "I mean you just started out and in the beginning, you need every ounce of sleep you can get." Brock raised his eyebrow, "Is that why you're the last one among me, Misty, May, and Max?" he questioned getting a blush of embarrassment from Ash before the former gym leader pointed something out, "Wait if you already have a Xtransceiver do you really need the gauntlet?" he asked, "Oh that," Ash said looking at his right arm, "Some of the techs at the lab in the Ranger Union set up a connection that allows me to easily link the transceiver to the gauntlet for easier handling," Ash explained, "But wouldn't that be more work for you?" Dawn asked, "Not as much as you expect," Ash waved.

Brock, wanting to change the subject, asked, "So what has Ash been training your Pokémon, Dawn?"

"He's mostly having me work on the Pokémon's stamina and the like along with resistance," Dawn explained, "But he hasn't taught me any new moves," she pouted, "Well how can your Pokémon learn new moves if they don't have the stamina for it," Ash points out with Brock nodding. While letting their Pokémon rest before they head out it was Brock that noticed something on the board.

WANTED:

Hunter J, leader of J's Syndicates

Wanted for various tasks, mostly those that involve the Black Market

If you have any info at all please contact the police

REWARD: 400,000,000

"So how long do you think it will take?" Ash asked, "I give it a week or so at most," Brock said before Ash turned to his starter, "Pika," he said holding up five fingers, "Well at least you're optimistic," Ash said as Dawn walked up to them with Ash's pokéballs in hand, "What are you talking about?" she asked. "Oh nothing much just talking is all," Ash waved. So back on the road nothing special happened until in the forest silence they all heard a pain filled cry, "That's a Turtwig," Dawn gasp, "A seriously injured Turtwig," Brock said as the boys went to work on healing the injuries, "Why thank you for finding that Turtwig for me brats," an older voice said entering the scene. Seeing the man Turtwig moved behind Brock, "Looks like Turtwig doesn't want to do anything with you," Dawn said catching the man's attention, "Oh what a cutie girl it would be a shame if something bad happened to you," he leered scaring her as she moved behind Ash. "Machamp destroy them," the man ordered, "Pikachu," Ash signaled resulting in the man to laugh, "Please if you think that little rat can do any damage to my mighty Machamp then you have got to be kidding me," the man said between laughs, "Pikachu let's use that new move Electro Ball," nodding to the command Pikachu gathered electricity into the tail and formed a ball then letting it rip the Electric-type launched the attack and to the surprise of the man, Machamp, and Dawn when the electric attack slammed into Machamp sending him flying into the woods and becoming a stuttering mess the man dashed off into the woods following the destruction his Machamp caused from just one move.

"Well, now that's over with what are we going to do with Turtwig?" Brock asked and it was answered for him when said Grass-type Sinnoh starter rubbed its head against his leg, "I think Turtwig wants to stay with you," Dawn answered. "Are you sure little fella?" Brock asked bending down only to fall back as Turtwig bit on his head, "I'll take that as a yes," he said tapping a pokéball on the Pokémon that was still biting his head and after the traditional three shakes followed by the ding Turtwig now belongs to Brock. "Well isn't this Hoenn all over again," Ash said confusing his companions, "What are you talking about?" Dawn asked, "Well I have the Firestarter, you Dawn have the Water starter, and now Brock has the Grass starter," he explained. Continuing their journey to the first city, Jubilife City, all three were conversing about random topics, "So your Kanto adventure was on pure luck?" Dawn repeated, "Yeah not my greatest moment but I learned from that point onward," Ash said, "Wait did you ever figure out of you have a title already?" Brock asked, "Come on Brock do you really think I have a title at this point?" Ash asked getting a shrug from his longest companion, "Doesn't hurt to find out," Brock said. Shrugging Ash turns on the Xtransceiver and looked through his profile, "Huh when did this get added in?" Ash asked confused, "Terrain Master," Brock read out loud (RK: if you have a better one please tell me), "That does seem like a good title for you," he said. "What do you mean?" Dawn asked wanting some more info on her mentor/potential brother in all but blood, "Well you see Ash tends to use what he has around him to win a battle," Brock explained, "I mean he used the dust on a windy day to shut down an Aerial Ace, a move that is supposed to hit the target every time. And there's a time where he beat a Water-type Pokémon using a Fire-type," Dawn and Piplup were shocked, "Wow that's so amazing I can see why you would be called the Terrain Master," she said.

"Please that is a stupid name," a familiar voice said, "Oh hi there Paul how's it going?" Ash waved, "I want another battle but this time it's one on one," he demanded. "If you say so," Ash said standing across from him, "Unsparing standby for battle," Paul said revealing a Pokémon that attacked Dawn on her first day of being a trainer, "Battle stance, Sawk," seeing the new Pokémon both Paul and Dawn tried to scan but there was no info on it, "Sawk is from the Unova region and since the pokédex is a Sinnoh deck it won't have any info," Ash said opening his pokédex.

 **Sawk, the Karate Pokémon.** **Tying their belts gets them pumped and makes their punches more destructive. Disturbing their training angers them.**

"Whatever, it's still a weird looking Pokémon," Paul grunted, "Unsparing Hammer Arm," spotting the distance getting closer Ash waited and right before could attack is when Ash struck, "Sawk Low Sweep then follow up with Karate Chop." Ducking from the overhand strike the Unova Pokémon knocked the bear-like Pokémon off of its feet before chopping it right in the stomach region, "Ursaring get up and use Slash," Paul shouted, "Counter let's go then go for Double Kick roundhouse style," receiving a gleam in his eyes Sawk dodged the attack before kicking its opponent twice blasting it towards a tree and they all could see that Ursaring was completely knocked out. Growling, Paul returned his fallen Pokémon before turning away not even saying goodbye.

"Time to start practicing for our appeal," Dawn shouted, "If you need some help I'll be right over there," Ash said pointing to a spot near their current position. "What Pokémon are you going to be using for your appeal?" Brock asked, "I'll use Alola Marowak then I'll use Fomantis for the competing part," Ash answered.

"Alright Marowak let's try something in honor of your original region," Ash said receiving a nod before they tried to combine Ice Beam and Thunderbolt, and while shaky at most, was still a success before trying to combine it with Shadow Bone then Will – O – Wisp so that the fiery orbs would surround the spirits so that after the Ice Bolt was completed Marowak would shoot them down. "Alright now all together Marowak," Ash instructed and watched the spirits rise from the bone as ice and electricity would surround the tips of the bone then seeing the two previous attacks combined Marowak spun the bone, destroying them in a shower of red, blue, purple, light blue, and yellow. Ash, wanted to see how Dawn was doing, looked off to the side to see Brock and Dawn in silent awe, "I don't know how to beat that," Dawn said depressed, "Hey don't be depressed I've been doing this for only a year and a half so just keep practicing and you'll get it down sooner than you imagine," Ash assured. "So what were you trying to do?" Ash asked, "I had Piplup spin while using Bubble Beam but every time he does he gets confused," Dawn explained, "Well try to work on the spin before adding in the attack," Ash points out, "Yeah that why when you add Bubble Beam it should work out smoothly," Brock added.

"Piplup do you want to have another go at it?" Dawn asked receiving a nod, "Alright let's work on the spin first so that Piplup can get used to the spinning feeling," she instructed and before long Piplup was able to take control the dizzy spell. "Great now let's try adding Bubble Beam," Dawn shouted but that was still a bit shaky, and at the end of the day Piplup finally got it down pat, "Great now we're both ready for the Contest," Ash said with a smile, "Come on I'll race you to Jubilife City," Dawn yelled out with a smile, "Well isn't this familiar," Brock said seeing Dawn run forward, "I know how you feel," Ash said imagining his image over Dawn's. "Come on let's go before we lose track of her," Brock said getting a nod.

* * *

A couple days later, the group of three was staying next to a river bank as Ash and Dawn were practicing with their Pokémon when someone revealed herself, "That's a Marowak I haven't seen before," she said catching their attention. The female was a few inches under Ash's height with her boyish orange haircut and brownish-red eyes; she wears a dark magenta shirt under a light orange vest and pale blue jeans with black sunglasses above her hair. She wears red socks and brown boots with grey-brown laces. She also wears a small necklace around her neck and has a pink Poketch on her left wrist. "Oh Marowak here is from the Alola region," Ash explained, "Got it, my name is Zoey Nozomi," she introduced, "The names Ash Ketchum, this is Dawn Berlitz, and the one cooking is Brock Slate," Ash said.

"Wait you're Ash Ketchum the same Ash who is also called the Chainer for always combining his moves and just like the new Hoenn champion is a Trainer/Coordinator?" Zoe asked, "I know that there's a feud between trainers and coordinators always being bias stating that their way is much better even if they both have some obvious disadvantages," Ash said remembering some of the hate he got for doing both gyms and contest. "I was actually one of the bias people until I saw a real gym battle and saw that the power of a trainer could beat a coordinator but the coordinator's control could outlast a trainer," Zoey points out, "That's what I thought so I did both to get a hang of both styles because they do you expect a trainer to use a coordinator tactic or a coordinator to think like a trainer," Ash said ending with his signature smirk resulting in a small blush, "I don't want to be mean but can I ask where you got that scar on your left eye?" she asked. "I was actually in a battle with Team Rocket's leader Giovanni when he had his Persian attack me personally," Ash explained, "With all of the attacks that Persian gave me I was actually put in a week-long coma," he added. "Hey, do you want to join us for lunch?" Brock asked, "If you're alright with it," Zoey said but her stomach answered for her, "Well that answers that," Ash chuckled and soon everyone started to eat, "Wow Brock this is good," Zoey said amazed, "Actually Ash is the one that made this," Brock points out, "Guilty as charged," Ash said, "Think you can show me a chain or two?" Zoey asked.

"Lead with pride Pyroar," Ash said revealing one of his newer Pokémon, "Alright remember that one more we practiced on?" he asked receiving a roar, "Then let's start off with Fiery Roar," reeling back his head the flames were gathered in its mouth before letting out a fierce roar, "Now follow up Will – O – Charge," igniting flames around his body the ghostly flames also surrounded him then taking a running start both flames started to fused together. "That's impressive," Zoey said, "That's Ash's way of thinking," Brock said, "What do you mean?" Dawn asked, "Ash is the sort of guy that thinks outside the box, using tactics many would call insane or impossible," Brock explained, "I've seen him shut down an Aerial Ace," the girls were surprised, "Aerial Ace is a move that always hits its opponent how did he stop hit?" Zoey asked. "It was a windy day so I saw the just roll around," Ash answered, "Having my Swellow dive down my opponents bigger shiny Swellow also dived down using Aerial Ace, and at the last moment I had my Swellow use Wing Attack causing the dust cloud allowing the opponents Swellow to be revealed so with another Wing Attack they gym battle was mine."

"Any other tactics you want to share with us?" Zoey asked, "If you think I'll reveal my secrets then you have another think coming," Ash said with a smirk that caused Zoey to blush once more. "So what are you going to do now?" Brock asked, "Well my original plan was to spend these last few days to train I think I'll stay with you three if that's ok with you all," she said, "Sure that would be great," Dawn said, "Why not it could be fun," Ash answered, "Well welcome to the group," Brock said. With night falling it seemed that Zoey would be sharing with Dawn in her tent, "And Dawn don't set up you're alarm so early with Zoey sleeping with you," Ash called out, "What's he talking about?" Zoey asked, "Well ever since I joined him and Brock I want to learn all that I can but with Ash waking up so early I wanted to get up early as well but I really need my sleep," Dawn explained. "How early does he wake up?" Zoey questioned, "5 in the morning and he only started doing this last year," Dawn answered.

The following morning, it seemed that the girls woke up a bit early from their normal wake up time, "Want to go see Ash train?" Dawn asked, "Sure I want to see what an elite trainer does for training," Zoey shrugged. "If you're looking for Ash he's down the river," Brock answered pointing down said river using the ladle, so heading there they saw Ash training with a Pokémon Zoey hasn't seen before but the thing that caught her attention is that Ash was currently shirtless showing the scars on his chest. "Hi Ash," Dawn said entering the clearing followed by Zoey, "Oh hey girls do you need anything?" he asked, "No I'm just going to be searching around hoping to catch more Pokémon," Dawn answered, "And for why Zoey is here she wanted to watch a trainer train his Pokémon." Nodding Ash waved at Dawn wishing her a safe trip before turning to Zoey, "So what do you want to know?" he asked, "Well what do you normally do?" she asked trying not to glance at his chest, "Well the Pokémon and I start off with stamina training then switch it up for example for the part of the morning the Pokémon spar against each other while I train with my Fighting-types or we do resistance training," Zoey was confused, "Resistance?" she asked. "Yeah for example with Chimchar I would have a Water-type spray him with water at a low level and if I know they can handle it I up the pressure," he explained before wincing a bit, "Something wrong?" she asked worried for her new friend, "Yeah it's just that some of the wounds I had in my fight with Giovanni's Persian tend to open up a small bit so I have to point the ointment on it," he said grunting while he put on the cream. "So are most of these Pokémon from the other regions?" she asked, "Yeah they are," Ash answered wiping his hands, "And the story behind it is a bit funny," he added, "Please explain," Zoey asked.

At the campsite, Dawn and Brock were waiting for Ash and Zoey, "What did you say they were doing?" Brock asked. "Well when I left Ash was talking about his scares opening up a small bit," Dawn explained, "My god if I didn't know you any better I would have thought you were insane," they heard Zoey laugh as the pair approached, "The craziest plans I have are the ones that mostly work," Ash shrugged. "What are you talking about?" Brock asked, "Oh he was just talking about the time he fought an old rival with his Charizard against the opponents Blastoise," Zoey explained, "Oh that match I was there," Brock smirked remembering that day. "Why not let your Pokémon out for some fresh air," Dawn said releasing her Buneary and Piplup, "Good idea," Brock said releasing his Stantler, Nintales, Turtwig, and Steelix. "Time for some fresh air everyone," Ash said revealing his group of Pokémon; Liepard, Braviary, Pyroar, Snowy, Liligant, Chimchar, Starly. "Wait I thought you could only have up to six Pokémon," Zoey asked revealing only her Glameow and Misdreavus, "Well if the professor of your region feels you're responsible enough he'll raise the limit depending on your rank," Ash explained. "Ash, you're missing one," Brock points out, "Girls you may one to get some distance for this," Ash said confusing them but still did so anyway, "Charizard light them up," he said releasing his final Pokémon and just as he suspected got a Flamethrower to the face, "Ash!" the girls said worried, "No need to be worried it's how Charizard way of affection," Brock waved, "What are those things on his wrist?" Zoey asked. "Oh they're called Mega – Stones," Ash answered, "Mega – Stones?" they asked confused with the term, "It's something that allows a Pokémon to evolve to a higher form in a battle," Brock explained, "Is it permanent?" Dawn asked, "No it only lasts until the battle is over," Ash answered, "Want to show them, Brock?" Ash asked, "In a battle sure why not," Brock said and a bit away from their campsite both trainers stood on the opposite sides of the field, "Alright Charizard into the air," Ash declared, "Steelix what out your opponent is tough," Brock warned.

"Charizard Dragon Claw," Ash shouted, "Bock with Iron Tail," Brock countered and moving its body Steelix blocked the green claw-shaped attack. "Follow up with Will – O – Wing," summoning the ghostly flames it wrapped around Charizard's right wing then swung said wing landing a direct hit, "Steelix Thunder Fang," the former gym leader called out so with electricity coursing through the Iron Snake Pokémon bit down hard on the left wing only getting a grunt of pain. "Wow so this is a trainer battle," Dawn said in awe, "Just pure power and no style," glancing towards the battlers Zoey could see that they were in their own little world, "But Ash combined two moves in a normal battle," the orange-haired girl points out, "Though it has all the power of a battler."

"So, Brock, I think it's time to take it to the next level," Ash grinned, "I couldn't agree more," Brock said reaching for his vest and shirt, "I'm a strong, rugged rock man," Brock declared crossing his arms, "Let's go Mega Evolution," ripping off the necklace the mega stone on Steelix head also glowed and when the process was over the girls saw Steelix's new form. "So Charizard speed or power?" Ash asked taking the answer when Charizard held up the Mega Stone on the left wrist, "So power is it. Then let's go, with the power and might of a dragon mega evolution in gage," Ash said as the stone in the front part of the gauntlet glowed reacting to the mega stone around Charizard's left wrist and after the light show, the girls saw their second mega evolution. "Incredible," Zoey said, "This would do great in a contest," Dawn said.

"Mega Steelix Dragon Breath," Brock shouted knowing that in this form Charizard is weak against Dragon types. "Fly underneath the attack and close in for Dragon Wave," Ash yelled out; ducking underneath the yellow and green colored beam of energy than when it got close Charizard X reared its head and wings folding them in all at once releasing a yellow and green colored wave of energy landing a direct hit. "Mega Steelix Rock Blast," here the ring around Steelix glowed white all of them launching rocks, "Dodge them then retaliate with Flame Slash," flying all around the sky to dodge the attacks Charizard X flapped his wings releasing red and orange colored buzz saws. "Quick Stone Edge," the connecting attacks caused smoke to rise up, "Fly in, Charizard X," Ash yelled, " _What are you planning Ash_ ," Brock thought ordering Steelix to fire another Stone Edge, but Charizard either dodged or destroyed it with Brick Break all without Ash ordering it to, "Charizard did an attack without Ash ordering it to," Zoey said puzzled, "It's the bond between the two," Dawn said, "Ash trusts his Pokémon enough for them to choose their own attacks if they think it's appropriate," she explained, "Now Draconic Toss," Ash yelled surprising the girls when Charizard lifted something heavier than itself into the air while activating Dragon Rush, "Very impressive Ash, very impressive," Brock complimented watching both Pokémon descend, "Got the idea from when Clair had her Dragonair use Dragon Rage combined with Fire Spin," Ash explained and it was at this point both Pokémon crashed into the ground causing a small earthquake, and when the dust cleared it showed Steelix reverting back to its normal form knocked out.

"That was incredible," Zoey said as Charizard also reverted back, "But I have to ask why you asked speed or power?" she asked. "Oh you see Charizard is the only Pokémon to have two mega – forms," Ash explained, "The one you saw was Charizard X the power form," he said. "Hey, I'm going to have to leave soon do you think I can have your number?" Zoey asked, "Sure I'll add you to my transceiver," Ash said, "Transceiver?" Zoey said confused, "Something that acts like a Pokétech here in Sinnoh that lets me call up to four people at once," Ash answered. Typing in her number, she got her things together then waved the group goodbye, "So you got a girl's number huh," Brock smirked, "Shut it, Brock," Ash muttered.

Continuing on the road, they stopped at a market, they spotted a Pokémon just sitting there, "Hey whose Croagunt is that?" Dawn wondered, "Oh him he just stands here but I think he's waiting for someone," the lady behind the cashier waved. Upon leaving the store everyone had the feeling of being followed, "Wait I think that Croagunt is following us," Dawn points out looking behind her, "Maybe, "Ash guessed taking a few steps forward but Croagunt didn't follow him, and it was the same for Dawn, "I think Croagunt is following you, Brock," Ash said and taking a step forward Croagunt did the same, "So you want to come with me?" Brock asked receiving a nod, "Well that's that," Dawn said but on the way to Jubilife City they bumped into a female, "Here we go again," Ash muttered watching Brock try to flirt with the girl but two Pokéballs opened up one jabbing him in the stomach and the other chomping down on his head getting a cry of pain from Brock as he was dragged away by his new Croagunt as Turtwig walked next to the downed Brock, "I was wondering about that," Ash said. "Do I even what to know what that was?" Dawn asked, "Oh that," Ash said pointing to Brock, "It's that when a female he finds cute walks by and starts to flirt and until now two of my traveling companions drag him away by the ear so I was wondering what would happen if Brock entered his flirting mode with no one to stop him."

* * *

 **Alright, I ended up giving Turtwig to Brock because the guy needs some more pokemon, but now it seems that Brock has two pokemon to stop him from his flirting. But I do have to ask do you like my normal limit of 5 pages or do you want me to increase the number of pages comment in the review. I saw the Sun &Moon reunion episode and thought it wor well for Brock so I don't own that line, and I added Zoey in early because why not, see you later everyone**


	5. Jubilife Contest

**With no new reviews let's get started**

* * *

"Finally after so long we're in Jubilife City," Dawn said, "Come on let's go get both registered for the Contest," Brock said as finding the Contest Hall was easy as the sign above it read Jubilife Contest Hall. "Please slide you're Pokédex inside these slots so I can register the both of you," the lady at the front desk said, "Alright you're all set," she said handing back their Pokédex along with a capsule ball and an envelope. "So these are capsule balls," Ash said as they sat in the Pokémon Center, "Ash Ketchum there's a package for you in the front desk," Nurse Joy announced, "Were you expecting something?" Brock asked, "Actually yeah I called Queen Ilene a while back and informed her that I would be entering contests that require a suit of sorts so she said that she would send me a surprise," Ash answered opening the box.

"Sir Ash if you are reading this then that means the package is in your possession, this is something that has been in your family for generations and thought that it was time to let it back into the light," Ash read, so looking inside Ash nearly dropped the suit. "What's wrong?" Dawn asked, "This is something we're both familiar with," Brock said as the suit itself is the real outfit Sir Aaron wore, "Then that means the one in this box," Ash said turning to the box next to him and opened it to reveal the staff in all of its glory. "I wonder," Ash said turning to Pikachu, "Don't worry I'll let you out right after," he said, " _If you say so_ ," Pikachu guessed, "Pikachu return," flowing aura into the staff the jewel onto Pikachu felt himself be sucked in, "Pikachu come on out," as the jewel glowed Pikachu reappeared, "That would be great for a contest," Brock said.

Outside of the contest hall, Ash was using Ambipom to combat Dawn's Piplup when Ambipom suddenly used Double Team before jumping up and used Swift on all of them creating a giant star. "That was impressive," a familiar voice said, "Hey Zoey how have you been?" Dawn asked giving the girl a hug, "I've been doing great I actually returned from battling the Oreburge City Gym," she revealed, "So you're also taking gym battles," Brock said, "Yeah if doing both helped Ash I thought it could work for me," Zoey explained, "Think you can give me any info on the gym leader?" Ash asked. "Not unless you give me something in return," Zoey shot back.

The day has finally arrived, the day of the Jubilife City Contest, "Welcome one and welcome all to the Jubilife Contest," the host, "Now let's introduce our judges," she said as the curtains lifted up. "Head of the judging committee and Pokémon Contest director Mr. Contesta," the first man wore grey pants with a red jacket over a white button up and a bowtie, "Thank you I look forward to watching the teamwork between Pokémon and coordinator," he said, "Now for the president of the Pokémon Fan Club, Mr. Sukizo," here a short man in a suit just said, "Remarkable." The hostess moved to the last judge, "And here's Jubilife very own Nurse Joy," Joy stepped forward waving to the crowd, "I can't wake to see all the splendid Pokémon in action," then the hostess presented herself, "And I'm Marian I'll be thrilled to be your master of ceremonies," Marian called out.

In the waiting room, Ash leaned against a wall waiting for his turn to be called up doing his normal calming routine he's done every time he was about to enter the League Stadium, something he started to do back in Kanto. Thinking back he still couldn't help but wonder how he could have been such an idiot but it has gotten better until Hoenn where he got his butt handed to him by Drake the elite knocking the arrogance out of him and got better from it. Snapping out of his thoughts he saw Dawn walking his way, "Hey where's Zoey?" he asked, "She's the first one up," Dawn answered, "First up is Zoey," Marian called out revealing her in teal pants and cocktail jacket that went down to her knees, "Curtain call Misdreavous," Zoey called out summoning her chosen Pokémon before presenting her act. "Wow she's amazing," Dawn said clapping her hands together, but with Ash's Fearow like eyesight he could see that the Shock Wave fluctuating as there wasn't enough power behind it and not as bright as a true Electric-type but he chocked it up to Misdreavous' Ghost typing. "Don't be too worried about it because while she's pretty skilled you've got this in the bag," he said reassuring her, "Let me guess you saw something we didn't," Brock said, "Well the power behind Shock Wave was a bit underpowered making me believe that it wasn't properly learned or Misdreavous didn't have the reserves to keep up the show," he explained. "It's the second move," Zoey voiced, "Shock Wave is still pretty new to Misdreavous but it was enough for me," she explained, "Oh and you're up Ash," she told him.

"And now presenting a rare gem that does both Contests and Gym battles," Marian began building up the suspense, "Pokémon Ranger Ash Ketchum," lifting up the curtains it showed Ash in his Aura Guardian outfit, and when he lifted his head the girls in the crowd went wild. "Marowak it is time," he declared lifting up his staff to revealing his Alola Marowak, "And what an exotic looking Marowak," Marian complimented, "Just like we planned it, my friend," Ash called out signaling to Marowak to start just like they practiced using both Shadow Bone then Will – O – Wisp, "Oh wow the mystic flames surrounded by the Will – O – Wisp gives off a ghostlike light," Marian said and with Ice Bolt charged up shot them all creating a display of fireworks, "And what a magnificent finish," Marian cried out over the cheering fans, "Let's see what our judges have to say," the hostess said turning to the three.

"It favors me to see a trainer that is willing to do a Contest and make it all his own," Contesta said, "Remarkable," Sukizo said, "When the Will – O – Wisp along with that one attack started to combine I thought I felt shivers go down my spine," Nurse Joy noted. "Tell us Sir Ash where did you get a Pokémon like that?" Marian asked, "Funny story really," he said, "I actually caught a heard of Tauros back in Kanto and while I took the year training before entering Sinnoh I traded them to the three other regions," Ash explained before returning to the waiting room.

As Ash heading back he passed Dawn, "Good luck out there, Dawn," he whispered, "No need to worry I got this," she smiled. Entering the waiting room he went straight towards Zoey, "Tell me did you run into a plum haired guy with a scowl on his face?" Ash asked, "Paul? Yeah, I did the dudes a jerk to both people and Pokémon," she said as they watched Dawn which she did amazing. "So how did I do?" she asked, "Amazing," Ash said, "Good work for a newbie," Zoey complimented, "And now we'll be presenting the Coordinators who will be entering the next round, "Piece of cake," Ash said seeing his name was first followed by a 16-year-old male with Zoey coming in at third and so on until the 7th image where Dawn's picture was displaced followed by a guitar player. "Good all three are in," Brock said with Pikachu on his lap. The battle rounds went out as shown; Ash vs the 16-year-old, Zoey against a long emerald dress with black hair, followed by a man in a tux pitted against a female Zoey's age wearing a sparkling silver single strap dress, and finally, it was Dawn vs the guitar player.

"Will Ash Ketchum and Max Uchiha please step forward," Marian announced. "Please this will be a piece of cake," Max sneered taking out a pokéball, "Coordinators, please send out your Pokémon," Marian declared, "Shiftry show this loser the Coordinators' might," Max ordered, "Lurantis let's kick it," Ash shouted, "Battle begin," the hostess cried out. "Shiftry Aerial Ace," Max ordered, "Petal Blizzard and spread them out around you," Ash calmly said and in doing so Shiftry was bombarded with multiple pink leaves, "But Aerial Ace is an always hit attack," Max cried out, "Please I've faced opponents who used Aerial Ace I've come up with many ways to counter it," Ash's eye rolled, "Grassy Terrain," Max yelled out powering up his Pokémon's Grass-type powers, "Thanks for the power up idiot," Ash said confusing everyone, "Lurantis is a Grass-type Pokémon, "he explained. Max growled, "Leaf Blade on the double," he ordered, "Do the same Lurantis," Ash instructed and with their hands glowing green they both clashed but it seems that Shiftry was being overwhelmed, "Guess doing gym battles help my Pokémon in the power category, huh," Ash smiled, "Yeah well after I win I'm going to take those two girls you know and take them for a joy ride," Max leered, "Dude's a dead man," Brock muttered with Pikachu nodding in agreement. "I may not care if you threaten me but taking a shot at those I care for is a line crosser," Ash said reaching into his pocket, "Yeah what are you going to do about it?" Max mocked, "Let's see if you can face the music," Ash said placing the ocarina to his lips and started to play.

Hearing the first note Lurantis started to move on her own, "Well do you look at that," Marian cried out, "It seems that Lurantis is dancing to the beat of the music!" Stuttering Max couldn't keep track as the opposing Pokémon made use of Petal Blizzard striking before vanishing, "Shiftry get rid of them with Whirlwind," but with the petals cleared the opponent was nowhere to be seen, "Solar Blade," Ash voiced looking above as a light green beam of energy appeared before it was sung downward. When the dust cleared, Shiftry was knocked out and Lurantis landed bowing. "Well it clearly shows that Ash Ketchum is the winner," Marian acknowledge as the crowds cheered, "Lurantis let's thank the crowd for their cheering shall we," Ash voiced playing another tune and in quick succession fired three Energy Balls before destroying them with Petal Blizzard.

"Very impressive Ash," Zoey said seeing him walk in, "Yeah well I wasn't expecting for him to comment about what he would do to you and Dawn," Ash shrugged. "Where did you learn how to play the ocarina?" Dawn asked, "Back at the palace in Rota, I was taking a break from trying thinking about if I should learn an instrument when I passed by the very store I was looking for and not before long I left with this very ocarina for free," Ash explained. Then it was Zoey's turn, "Well you'll do for now," Amanda, her opponent, said, "Oh from the looks of it you were hoping to battle someone else," Zoey said raising an eyebrow, "Well Ask Ketchum of course with him being so famous he'll make the perfect catch," Amanda leered. "I would be saying that Ash is a lucky man but with how Amanda is leering at him I'm having second thoughts," Brock muttered.

"Well anyways Marill let's bag us a cutie," Amanda said, "Glameow curtains," Zoey said but in the back of her mind she was actually mad at this girl for only thinking about Ash for his fame. "Glameow Feint Attack then use Fury Swipe," Amanda shrieked, "Marill Bubble," she yelled out; however, with the first of Glameow's attacks ordered being a never miss type of attack it landed before Marill could even let loose its attack, "Marill Attract." Seeing this Zoey went into action, "Use your tail to jump then fire Shadow Ball," she countered watching her Pokémon jump into the air before launching its attack creating a smoke cloud, "Now Glameow use the smoke to get in close," Zoey called out then as the smoke started to vanish Glameow stood right in front of Marill, "Hypnosis followed by Dream Eater," and with this combo Marill was knocked out, "And the winner is Zoey," Marian called out.

"Looks like we'll be facing in the next round," Ash smirked, "You may have some experience over me but that doesn't mean that I'll go down without a fight," Zoey said. "I like that about girls like you Zoey," Ash smiled, "What do you mean?" Zoey asked with a hint of red on her cheeks, "Well I can't help but like the girls who like to work for what they want and not the ones that think they can have anything handed over to them, like that Amanda girl you beat," the Aura Guardian explained. "Are they serious right now?" Zoey couldn't help but ask at the attack from the two competitors were on point with each other although their last attacks seemed to knock them both out of the competition.

"Buneary spotlight," Dawn said, "Loudred sing your heart out," James followed. "Loudred start things off with Pound," James said strumming the strings on his guitar, "Buneary Bounce to dodge," Dawn countered "Watch it Loudred we don't know what our opponent is thinking," James warned when Buneary landed right in front of his Pokémon. "Now Dizzy Punch," Dawn followed up confusing Loudred, "Oh no snap out of it Loudred," James cried out hoping to get through but it was no use as his Pokémon was turned into an icicle via Ice Beam. "And the winner is Dawn," Marian declared.

"Now can Ash and Zoey step onto the stage please," Marian asked, "Good luck, Zoey, because you'll need it," Ash called out, "Please if anyone needs luck it's you," Zoey joked. "Claws out Liepard," Ash said tossing the staff into the air releasing his Pokémon, "Glameow Curtain," Zoey followed suit, and when Marian called for the match to start Zoey made the first move, "Ladies first Ash, Glameow Shadow Ball." Ash snorted, "Yes Zoey I know its ladies first, Liepard Dark Scythe," he said; similar to the claw-based attacks a scythe formed over Liepard's tail cutting the Shadow Ball in half, "Now Double Team then Shadow Claw," Zoey cried out using the smoke to her advantage, "Thunder Wave," Ash countered watching the electric waves flow off of his Pokémon destroying the fakes revealing the real Glameow. "Glameow!" Zoey shouted worried watching her Pokémon take a Snarl head on, "Lighting Roar," remembering a similar attack from Pyroar Zoey went to work, "Glameow use your tail to jump up," she yelled sighing relieve when her Pokémon dodged the attack. " Now Feint Attack," seeing this Ash counted, "Thunder Wave once again," and this time Glameow froze as sparks appeared all over its body, "Now finish with Slash," it was with the last order that Glameow fainted, "Glameow thank you," Zoey whispered, "Yeah no crying now you hear me," Ash said helping her up, "You did really well so no need to cry," he whispered wiping the tear falling out of her eyes, "Thanks, Ash," Zoey said before they both realized where they were as they separated while everyone can see their blush.

"Well can Dawn please step forward," Marian called out, "Don't forget there are other contest halls," Ash points out, "Yeah but I would rather try winning one right here," Dawn grinned, "Piplup spotlight," she declared, "Meowstic let's go," Ash called out. Meowstic a bipedal feline Pokémon with a humanlike posture, digitless appendages, and two tails. The female's color scheme is white with dark blue reversed. The female's ears are entirely white, and the tips are curled. The tuft of fur between the female's ears tuft is blue and curled. The female's collar is blue with a curl rising up to its face. The female's tails are blue at the base and end in white fluffy curls. The female's arms end in blue and its legs are mostly blue in a fashion resembling stockings. "Piplup Bubble Beam," Dawn ordered, "Pop them with Magical Leaf then follow up Psyshock," Ash countered watching the leaves pop the bubbles and in the smoke, three psychic balls shot out of smoke landing on Piplup.

"Piplup get close with Peck," Dawn ordered, "Leer to stop Piplup then use Confusion," Ash called out, "Oh no Piplup," Dawn cried out watching her Piplup freeze in place before it was thrown back from an invisible force. "Piplup Aerial Ace," Dawn cried out, "Take the attack then use Payback," Ash yelled taking the damage Meowstic slapped Piplup with her tail, "Shadow Bolt," charging a Thunderbolt she merged it with the Shadow Ball. "Piplup Bind," Dawn cried out hoping that this would be enough stop the combined attack but it was all for not as Piplup was knocked out, "And the winner is Ash Ketchum," Marian yelled.

"Good job Ash," Dawn congratulated, "Hey no need to worry there are other contests," Ash said, "Congratulations Ash Ketchum on your first Sinnoh Contest win," Marian said, "Thank you, Marian," Ash answered.

* * *

As the sun started to set, the Coordinators were back in their normal outfits, "So where are you heading towards now?" Brock asked, "There's another contest nearby so I'm heading right over there before I head to the Eterna City gym," Zoey said putting her shades on. "Well we'll be seeing you around then, huh," Ash said, "But before I go," the orange-haired girl said walking towards Ash, "Here's something for cheering me up," she said kissing him on the right cheek, "See you around my guardian," Zoey grinned walking away.

A couple days after the contest and Zoey's kiss, in which Brock is still jealous about, we see Swellow train Starly, Ash on his gauntlet, Brock feeding Bonsly, and Dawn working on her next contest. But this was interrupted when a Salamence flew by and from the possession of the three they saw a silver-haired woman in a single-sleeved trench coat and red sleeves along with a gauntlet like device on her right arm and a visor covering her eyes. "Let's go check this out," Ash said getting agreeing nods from the others, and following her they end up at a small house, "What do you want from us?" the young woman yelled as her Pokémon shivered from the emotions it was getting from this human, "Oh just your Pokémon," she evilly smirked pointing her gauntlet, "Pikachu Electro Ball/Steelix Flash Cannon/Piplup Ice Beam," from behind the person on the Salamence three attacks slammed into the Dragon-type with all three landing a critical hit. But for the person riding the Pokémon she was hanging on by the skin of her teeth, "Who dares interrupt my hunt?" she demanded turning around to see three people, "And what do we have here," she wondered reaching for her visor, "Oh it seems that one of you is strong enough to max out the scanner," she said a bit surprised, "And he also is quite handsome to boot," she said as her eyes turned lustfully aiming straight at Ash. "And I'm guessing your Pokémon Hunter J I believe," Ash said, "My oh my, it seems that my reputation proceeds me if a handsome man like you can recognize me," J said trying to flirt with it having no succession on Ash at all.

"But it's too bad I'll have to kill you now," J said, "Oh what a shame I could use a man like you to help warm my bed. Salamence Dragon Breath," she ordered. "Crawdaunt Protect then Ice Beam," Ash called out releasing one of his Pokémon, "Steelix help Crawdaunt out with your own Dragon Breath," Brock yelled while Dawn had Piplup use Ice Beam one more time. During the distraction Ash ran up to the young woman, "Does your Gardevoir know any Fairy-type attack?" he asked, "A couple of them, all offensive," she answered, "Good now use them on the Salamence as Fairy is strong against Dragons," Ash explained, "Gardevoir Moonblast," she instructed and gathering energy Gardevoir launched the attack at the might dragon catching both it and its trainer off guard. "Why you little brat," J sneered, " _Lady J the client has cancel the contract_ ," she heard over the comlink, "Make sure the contract is totally eliminated," she ordered, "Guess what I'll be sparing you for today but next time you won't be so lucky," J said but for Ash it was different, "See you around handsome," and with a wink she was gone.

* * *

 **Alright, I revealed Hunter J ahead of the season because why not and having a villain flirt with Ash is something I'm starting to enjoy thanks to my Aura Unova Adventure, which I'm still doing I'm just starting this one before it gets away from me. And another thing for my poll if your choosing Other please PM or review who you choose because I already have one for Candice but I see like four votes for it, so unless I'm missing something please send who you pick, see you all later.  
**


	6. First gym battle

**At this point, I'm just going to accept Cynthia in the pairing because she already has 16 and I haven't even introduced her yet, but let's get on with the show.**

 **Lightingblade49: if you've read my Aura Unova Adventure J is acting like the Plasma admins and their retainers**

* * *

After warning their respective parents about their recent encounter with Pokémon Hunter J they continue on their way to Ash's first Gym battle. "Oh and this time don't use the sprinkler system," Brock joked, "Please I was 10 years old can you give that a rest already," Ash groaned, "When you act like this I don't think so," Brock chuckled with Dawn giggling. "Hey you over there," they heard a female said walking over to them, "Oh my lovely angel," Brock began but was cut off from a jab to the stomach and a bite on the head, "Oh the pain," he groaned, "I was wondering if you could have a battle with me," she asked. "Sure why not," Ash answered, "Golbat take flight," she called out, "Starly let's do this," Ash yelled.

"Golbat Supersonic," she yelled, "Quick Attack to dodge then one more time but with Wing Attack," Ash countered. Flying over the sonic waves Starly raced in with white streaks behind it towards the bat like Pokémon landing both attacks, "Golbat Air Cutter," she ordered, "Double Team then Quick Attack," following instructions Starly multiplied before all of them flashed in slamming into Golbat. Before Ash could relay another order Starly did his own attack by flying towards Golbat with white streaks behind it, "Wait that's Aerial Ace," Ash said remembering the move from his Swellow and right after that Starly glowed, "Staravia," he cried out saying his new name. "That's great you evolved," Ash yelled out, "Now Aerial Ace with Wing Attack one more time," he ordered knocking out Golbat, "Thanks for the battle," the young lady said smiling walking away.

Continuing on their walk it seemed that was some commotion nearby, and heading towards it they spot Nurse Joy and an injured Pokémon, "Who's that Pokémon?" Dawn asked opening her pokédex.

 **Nuzleaf, the Wily Pokémon. Nuzleaf lives in dense, overgrown forests and occasionally comes out to frighten people.** Nuzleaf is a bipedal Pokémon with a single green leaf atop its head. The leaf is smaller on the female. This Pokémon is mostly brown with a beige mask marking on its face. Its bulky thighs are also beige and have thin striations, and there are what appear to be two nipples on its chest. It has thin arms with mitten-like hands.

"Please I just want to help," the nurse said slowly walking forward but Nuzleaf stepped back, "Here let me try something," Ash said taking a leaf off of a tree before playing a couple of tunes. "Don't worry Nuzleaf we're not going to turn you," Brock gently said walking over to the injured Pokémon, "Here this Oran Berry should heal you right up," he added holding the fruit in his hand. "Try having one of your Pokémon try it first," Ash said taking a breather, "You're right Bonsly come on out," Brock said and soon Nuzleaf started eating the Oran Berry. "And to think just a moment ago Nuzleaf was scared," Nurse Joy said in awe, "Well Brock is a Breeder/Doctor in training and I'm an Aura Guardian," Ash explained before walking over to the little fella, "Alright Nuzleaf can you tell us what happened?" the young Guardian asked, "Nuz Leaf Nuzleaf," it explained, "So you were sleeping in a tree when you woke up in an unfamiliar area huh," Ash said receiving a nod. "Well on the other side of the mountain is a hundred year old tree that houses Seedot and its evolutionary forms Nuzleaf and Shiftry," Nurse Joy explained, "Isn't it the job of a Pokémon Ranger to return Nuzleaf to its own," Dawn said, "I was going to do that anyways so no need to ask," Ash pointed out. "Don't worry Nurse Joy let us handle it for you," Brock assured, "Thank you all," Nurse Joy bowed.

"Wow if we didn't see them just meet I would have thought they were old friends," Dawn said, "Yeah I thought the same," Ash agreed, "Probably because Nuzleaf thinks Bonsly is a Grass-type," Brock guessed. It was then a huge, bipedal Pokémon. It is primarily black with plates of silver-colored armor. The armor on its head has two pairs of holes with horns protruding from the foremost holes. Its forehead plating extends past its upper jaw in a small point. It has sky-blue eyes, and two nostril-like holes on the tip of its upper jaw. On the rim of its mouth are several pointed, fang-like protrusions and the nape of its neck and back have gray-silver armor sections. It has wide, blunt spikes on its shoulders and gray-silver bands on its arms and legs. Its hands and feet each have three claws.

"What Pokémon is that?" Dawn wondered.

 **Aggron, the Iron Armor Pokémon, and the evolved form of Lairon. Aggron claims a large mountain for its territory and fiercely defends it from those who trespass.**

Another Pokémon soon followed it, but this Pokémon is a dark-blue avian Pokémon with plumage resembling a person dressed in formal attire. It has a large feather crest resembling a fedora hat that has spikes extending from the back. It has circular red eyes with white sclera and dark blue eyelids. Its yellow beak is slightly curved, and a broad, short neck supports its head. There is a white and prominent crest of feathers on its chest that bears resemblance to a beard or cravat. Its wings have red feathers on the inside. The tail's base is a white, cylindrical stalk, on which there is a growth of red feathers on the end, and has black feet with four toes.

 **Honchkrow, the Big Boss Pokémon and the evolved form of Murkrow. Honchkrow recruits many Murkrow to travel with it, and it spends much of its time at home preening its feathers.**

"Thanks for finding that Nuzleaf for me yeah brats," a deep voice said showing that he is wearing a normal hunters outfit with a rifle over his shoulder, "Now I suggest you hand it over before anyone gets hurt," he threatened. Despite the odds Bonsly answered by stepping forward, "So you wish to die first," the man sneered, "Honchkrow Night Slash," Brock went to counter, "Bonsly Rock Throw," the top of his head glowed white launching rocks towards the Dark/Flying-type Pokémon which landed a direct hit, "Aggron get in there and use Metal Claw," the man yelled. "Pikachu Grass Knot," Ash called out, "Piplup Pound when Aggron's down," Dawn followed; eyes glowing grass sprouted from the ground then wrapped around the incoming Pokémon's right foot causing it to fall over then while the Pokémon was still down. "Honchkrow Aerial Ace on that pathetic tree," the man growled out, "Bonsly!" Brock yelled out worried but as it got back up the branch on his head glowed gold before it used Aerial Ace, "Wait that was Mimic then that must mean," Brock said before seeing his Bonsly glow, "Sudowoodo," it cried out, "Brock let's switch," Ash yelled out, "Got it Sudowoodo Low Kick on Aggron," Brock yelled out, "Pikachu Thunderbolt," Ash yelled out, "Piplup Bubble Beam," Dawn instructed; switching targets Sudowoodo dealt some serious damage against Aggron while with the two starters the Bubble Beam absorbed the electricity increasing the shock factor knocking Honchkrow out of the sky. Screaming in frustration the man was about to pull the rifle from over his shoulder when he was suddenly knocked out, and turning to Ash he had his hand in a gun position. "I'll call Officer Jenny keep an eye on him," Ash said typing on his transceiver.

"Thank you for catching him," Officer Jenny said, "No problem it just so happens he was after Nuzleaf," Ash waved. With the Pokémon hunter gone, the group continued onward to the tree, "Well here we go Nuzleaf," Brock said when they approached the tree, but it seemed that Nuzleaf looks conflicted, "What's wrong?" Brock asked as a Shiftry walked forward before they started a conversation. "What do you think they're talking about?" Dawn asked, "Honestly I don't know," Ash shrugged, so when their conversation ended Shiftry returned to the tree while Nuzleaf walked forward to Brock, "What's wrong I thought you wanted to return to your friends?" Brock asked. "I think Nuzleaf wants to go with you," Dawn points out with Nuzleaf nodding, "If you're sure about this," Brock said tapping the pokéball on its head.

"And here we are Oreburgh City," Dawn said spreading her arms, "So gym now or later?" she asked, "Might as well look around first," Ash said before they decided to enter the Oreburgh Museum. "Oh hello there," a man asked, "Oh hi we're just looking around before we head to the Oreburgh Gym," Ash said, "Oh well you found the Gym leader," the man said, "So you're Roark," Ash points out, "Yeah and since I won't have a gym battle until tomorrow why not have a tour," the gym leader said. "Are you sure?" Brock asked, "Sure why not now come along," Roark waved gesturing them to follow. "Oh wow look at all of these prehistoric Pokémon," Dawn said in awe, "Wow are these Pokémon from Kalos and Unova?" Ash asked, "Yeah I was surprised when I found them in the mines," Roark said, "Hey Ash remember this Pokémon?" Brock whispered to Ash pointing towards Aerodactyl causing an eye roll from Ash.

"Hey is it me or is one of them walking towards the glass?" Ash said, "This is a first, she hasn't moved a muscle since we've revived them," Roark said confused as the small long neck dinosaur walked to the mirror. "Watch out Amaura is about to use Stone Edge," the gym leader yelled out but the ducking wasn't needed as Ash formed an aura shield, "And now the other Pokemon are about to escape," Dawn warned but Amaura blocked their escape with Ice Beam. "So why are you out?" Roark said watching it walk towards Ash, "So you want to come with me?" Ash asked seeing the nod, "I'm all right with it she's always been a battler despite its calm nature," Roark said, "Thanks, I'll take good care of her," Ash promised before capturing it.

"So do you want your battle now or later?" Roark asked the young guardian, "I want to battle you first," Paul interrupted. "Do you mind?" the gym leader Ash, "Sure I want to see how strong Paul has gotten," Ash shrugged.

* * *

At the gym, Roark and Paul stood on the opposite sides, "This Gym battle is between gym leader Roark vs. Paul Shinji of Veilstone City," the referee announced as Ash and his friends sat in the stands. "Geodude let's go," Roark called out, "Oh a Geodude," Dawn said pulling out her pokédex.

 **Geodude, the Rock Pokemon. Geodude is often found on mountain roads with half of its body buried in the ground so it can observe mountain travelers.**

"Azumarill standby," Paul calmly said tossing his pokéball, "Paul caught Azumarill for this battle," Ash figured, "But type advantage isn't everything in a battle," he points out. "Of course you would say that," Brock said remembering Ash's battling history.

 **Azumarill, the Aqua Rabbit Pokemon. Azumarill lives in rivers and lakes, and while in water its body color and pattern confuses its enemies.**

"I'll let you have the first move," Roark said, "Azumarill Hydro Pump," Paul yelled out; blasting out a stream of water the attack was about to connect with the Rock type, "Geodude Hidden Power," Roark shouted. Invoking small energy orbs the attack blocked the Hydro Pump while also attacking the Water-type, "Now Roll Out," Roark commanded stopping his challenger from counter attacks and with another Roll Out Azumarill fainted, "Told yeah," Ash said seeing Dawn's surprised look while Paul's facial expression is that of anger thinking that the type advantage would work for him. "But in only two attacks even with Roll Out getting stronger?" Brock said puzzled scratching his chin.

"Elekid standby," Paul declared like he didn't insult his fainted Pokemon, "Geodude Roll Out," Roark instructed, "Elekid Brick Break," Paul shouted and this time Geodude fainted in only one attack, "Geodude is unable to battle Elekid wins," the referee announced. "Fighting-type attacks are strong against Rock types," Brock points out, "Paul's was probably hoping that Azumarill was going to win the first battle, but when it was knocked out he wanted to finish the fight quickly," Ash figured. "Onix your up next," Roark presented his next Pokemon.

 **Onix, the Rock Snake Pokemon. It tunnels through the ground, which shakes when it raises its thunderous roar. It can move the ground at fifty miles per hour.**

"I'll be sticking with Elekid," Paul stated, "I've already seen Brick Break so I'm wondering what you'll do next," Roark teased. "Elekid Brick Break," Paul demanded, "Onix dodge," Roark shouted out, "Slam Onix," seeing that Paul had no time to dodge went with defense, "Elekid Protect." Summoning the green shield it seemed to hold against the attack, "Now Double Edge," and as the shields went down Onix's attack landed a direct hit, "And right as Protect went down," Dawn said in amazement, "But there's recoil when a Pokemon uses Double Edge but with Rock Head the recoil damage is neglected right off the bat," Brock explained. "Elekid get up now," Paul demanded, "Stealth Rock," Roark declared; surrounding Onix were multiple blinks of energy that shot out at Elekid surrounding it. "What's Stealth Rock?" Dawn asked confused, "Stealth Rock is a move that attacks a Pokemon that's switched out," Ash explained crossing his arms, "A move like that would be a good opener so that the opponent's Pokemon is injured a bit when its brought out to the field," he added.

"You should have switched when you head the chance," Roark told the challenger, "Onix Slam let's go," he ordered. But as the attack connected sparks appeared on Onix, "Static's an ability that paralyzes a Pokemon if its touched physically," Ash explained seeing Dawn's questioning look, "Brick Break," Paul demanded, "Double Edge," Roark cried out and the two connecting attacks collided then exploded, "Even if paralyzed a Pokemon can still use an attack," Roark points out. "Hmm, Elekid return," Paul said then brought out his next Pokemon, "Ursaring standby," as the bear-like Pokemon was brought onto the field the rocks surrounding it lifted from the ground and collided with the newly arrived Pokemon. "Ursaring can use Fighting-type attacks so that's probably what Paul is going for," Ash figured. "Onix Double Edge," Roark yelled, "Stand tall and use Hammer Arm," Paul ordered; so after taking a direct hit Ursaring launched its attack. "Roark is making good use of Rock Head," Brock notes, "You would know about that," Ash grinned, "Ursaring Brick Break," Paul shouted knocking out Onix, "Onix is unable to battle Ursaring is the winner," the ref acknowledged.

"I congratulate you for giving me a run for my money Paul," Roark said, "But prepare your self for my final Pokemon, let's do this Rampardos."

 **Rampardos, the Head Butt Pokemon and the evolved form of Cranidos. Like a spear, its Headbutt can pierce even the strongest of defenses.**

"Ursaring Focus Blast," Paul ordered, "Flamethrower," Roark said creating an explosion from the combined attacks, "Now Zen Headbutt," the gym leader followed up striking Ursaring in the stomach. "Hammer Arm," Paul ordered landing a good amount of damage on Rampardos, "Get some distance and use Stone Edge," Roark issued, "Protect Ursaring," Paul demanded, "Earthquake," Roark yelled right as the Protect went down, "Nice timing with the attacks," Brock complimented, "But Paul's not giving up without a fight that's for sure," Dawn said. "Ursaring you'll get up if you know what's good for you," Paul threatened, "Man even Gary cared for his Pokemon," Ash muttered to himself, "You have a point there," Brock agreed. "Ursaring Earthquake," Paul growled out watching the attack do some serious damage to the Rock type. "Now Focus Blast," using the confusion to his advantage Paul won the match, "Rampardos is unable to battle so that means the winner is Paul Shinji," the referee acknowledged.

"Hey, Ash do you mind if I can heal up my Pokemon real quick?" Roark asked, "Yeah go ahead I'll use this time to strategize," Ash waved. But it seemed that Paul wasn't going anywhere, "What are you still doing here Paul?" Brock questioned, "I want to see what the loser can do against a gym leader," Paul explained putting his arms in his pockets.

* * *

"Alright let the second battle between gym leader Roark and challenger Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town Kanto will now begin," the referee announced. "Onix let's go," seeing the snake-like Pokemon Ash decided to go with one of his more unique Pokemon, "Deploy Excadrill," Ash voiced before opening his gauntlet.

 **Excadrill, the Subterrene Pokemon, and the evolved form of Drilbur. Excadrill can dig maze like underground tunnels for over 100 meters and is powerful enough to cut through thick iron plates with its steel claws.**

"Excadrill Dig," Ash issued, "Onix Stealth Rock," Roark commanded, "That's a good idea as it'll deal some damage towards any Pokemon that may appear next," Brock said, "Then wouldn't have it been better if Roark had used Onix first when he battled Paul?" Dawn asked, "That may be true but every trainer is different in battle style," Brock answered. "Now use Metal Claw when you come up," Ash voiced, "Very impressive, and from the looks of it Excadrill is Ground type," Roark guessed, "Ground/Steel type," Ash corrected. "Rock Throw," Roark yelled out, "Horn Drill along with Brick Break," Ash countered, "Of course even now Ash would find a way to use two attacks at the same time," Brock smiled, "He must have thought like a Coordinator," Dawn figured; all the while Paul was narrowing his eyes trying to figure out how to do the same, but comes up with nothing. "Double Team, Focus Blast, then follow up with Earthquake," Ash said keeping up the heat knocking out Onix during the second attack, "Onix is unable to battle the winner is Excadrill."

"Thanks, Onix you did well," Roark whispered returning his first Pokémon, "Geodude you're up next," the gym leader called out, "I'll stick with Excadrill," Ash called out. "Geodude Roll Out," Roark ordered, "Block with Metal Claw then follow up with Brick Break," the trainer voiced; crossing his the Unova Pokémon only slide back from the Roll Out and at close range Excadrill followed up with the second attack. "Ash sure knows what he's doing," Dawn said, "He's been doing this for as long as I can remember," Brock smiled. "Geodude is unable to battle the winner is Excadrill," the referee announced.

"Rampardos time to fight," Roark yelled out and looking at his new opponent Ash turned back to his panting Pokémon, "Excadrill return," Ash said, "Fighting stance Mienfoo," appearing on the field the Stealth Rock came into effect. "Rampardos Zen headbutt," Roark yelled, "Jump to dodge then use Force Palm," Ash called out; jumping over the incoming Pokémon Mienfoo landed a direct attack sending the prehistoric Pokémon into the ground, "Now follow up with Focus Blast into Brick Break," continuing the assault the small Fighting-type gained some distance sending the small energy ball then using the smoke as a cover landed her final attack knocking out Rampardos, "Rampardos is unable to battle so the winner is Ash Ketchum," the referee acknowledged.

Eyes narrowing, Paul walks away already thinking of ways to counter Ash's tactics not knowing that there were plenty more tactics the guardian had in mind. "And the Coal badge is mine," Ash grinned holding his first badge, "So what are we going to do now?" Dawn asked, "Well the next Contest is in Floaroma Town," Brock revealed. "I'm going to let Dawn take this one," Ash said, "Really?" she asked, "Yeah then we'll switch so that way we'll both be able to get the five ribbons," he explained.

* * *

 **Alright, I'm going to end it here and hope you all enjoyed the chapter and please if you chose other in the Poll please PM me who you choose but other then that see you next time.**


	7. Birthday present

**First off, I would like to say happy birthday to one of my reviews Austin, keep on rocking my friend I wouldn't have gone far in my Prehistoric Magic fanfic if it wasn't for your help so you'll be today's guest in my Sinnoh Revamp fanfic.**

* * *

"Alright, so what's the agenda for today?" Ash asked one early morning, "Well our plan is to head to the next Pokémon contest for Dawn to compete," Brock answered, "And how far will that be?" Dawn asked while searching the forest for any Pokémon she might want to add. "Well we'll have to head straight back towards Jubilife City then head north from there," Ash answered looking at the map on his gauntlet, "But if you're asking for time then if we travel the way we are now it should be in a couple of days, so you'll have like a week or so until the contest."

Sighing, Dawn went back to looking at her surroundings when a little squirrel-like Pokémon that was mostly a light blue and white in color, "Oh my Arceus, its so cute and would be perfect for a contest," Dawn said catching its attention, "Piplup spotlight," she called out revealing her starter. "Alright Piplup let's catch us a new companion," the trainer said pointing to the wild Pokémon, "Piplup use Peck," nodding the little penguin dashed forward its beak glowing, but not seeing the sparks on the Pokémon's cheeks Piplup had quite a shock, "Oh no Piplup," Dawn said worried at the sudden turn of events, "Well at least you know its an Electric-type Pokémon," Brock said, "Piplup return," the new Coordinator said before switching Pokémon, "Buneary spotlight." Seeing the new opponent, the wild Pokémon sparked its cheeks as a warning, "Buneary Ice Beam," Dawn ordered so gathering the necessary power for the attack Buneary let the attack fly but it was a miss, and in retaliation the wild Pokémon launched multiple hearts but they had no effect on Buneary, "So that means that the Pokémon your facing Dawn is a girl," Ash informed her.

"Then sticking to Buneary is my best choice," she muttered to herself, "Buneary Bounce to get in close then use Dizzy Punch," she instructed; jumping into the air the bunny like Pokémon followed her orders surprising her opponent for long enough that she could land her following attack. "Now Ice Beam once more," Dawn cried out freezing only part of the Pokémon's body, "Go pokéball," she said launching an empty pokéball capturing her potentially new companion where after a couple of shakes the capsule dinged signaling a successful capture. "Alright we caught a Pachirisu," Dawn said holding the pokéball in the air, "Before you let her out Dawn just remember unlike Piplup you'll have to gain Pachirisu's trust so be gentle with it," Ash warned, "Speaking from experience I see," Brock said remembering a certain Fire/Flying type Pokemon. "Pachirisu come on out," she said revealing her newly caught Pokemon, "Pacha?" it asked confused, "Hi Pachirisu I'm your new trainer Dawn I hope we can get along well," Dawn gently said rubbing the top of her head, "Pacha," the little one happily said unintentionally shocking Dawn and Buneary, but before Dawn could snap she remembered Ash's words, "Oh well nothing I can do about it now," she shrugged before she let Piplup out so he could meet his newest companion.

* * *

Continuing on their way to Floaroma Town a familiar Salamence flew overhead, "Hunter J?" the young Guardian guessed, "Hunter J," Brock and Dawn agreed before all three followed the Pokemon Hunter. Reaching a field full of flowers, the three heroes saw a married couple along with their two kids trying to be brave guarding a pink colored Butterfry, "Ash doesn't that pink Butterfree look familiar?" Brock asked, "That's my Butterfree's mate," Ash realized after some thought, "Amaura Artic Stone Edge," he ordered releasing his prehistoric Pokemon, Arctic Stone Edge is a combined attack were Amaura would use Stone Edge and while it was sent flying would follow up with Blizzard to freeze them over. Too focused on capturing her target for her client, J didn't hear the attack coming until her Salamence was hit, "Alright who would dare interfere," she growled before she saw the handsome Guardian. Before she could actually say anything there was another voice, "Steelix Flash Cannon," on guard for this one she ordered her Pokemon to fly upward dodging the attack, "Is everyone alright?" a male average sized teenager asked garbed black Nike's along with blue jeans, a silver shirt under a jacket, and fingerless gloves. "Thank you," the husband said as Ash and the others ran up, "I was going to interfere but it seems they beat me to," the teenager asked, "I want all units to run them all over," J growled into her commlink, "Steelix Iron Tail on that truck," he ordered, "Piplup hit that second one with Whirlpool and Pachirisu use Discharge," Dawn followed up releasing her newest Pokemon, "Pikachu Electro Ball towards the last truck," Ash instructed.

"Well it seems that we meet again, Ash Ketchum, Brock Slate, and Dawn Bertilz," J said happy with the shocked looks the three had, "After our first encounter I decided to look the three of you up and to my surprise that both Ash and Brock were involved in the battle for Kanto as Ash personally fought Giovanni," she explained. "Now move aside so that I can get my target," she ordered, "Not on my life," Ash growled, "As a Pokemon Ranger I'm here to stop you," he said, "Oh that's too bad, Salamence use Hyper Beam," she ordered, "Steelix Protect," the teenage boy called out protecting everyone from the Hyper Beam, "Pikachu Electro Ball," Ash said using the smoke as a cover and indicating by the grunt of pain the attack hit its mark, "Amaura Icy Wind," but it seemed that J was ready for that one as there was no sound of pain after the attack was launched. "Steelix Gyro Ball to get rid of the smoke," the fourth member ordered and as the smoke cleared there was nothing there and the trucks were abandoned, "Hey thanks for the help," Brock said extending his hand, "No problem the names Austin and I would have come in sooner but you three beat me to the punch," Austin chuckled, "My names Dawn," she introduced herself, "I'm Brock and my friend over there is Ash," Brock said.

"Hey, Butterfry remember me?" Ash asked walking to the Butterfree that had a yellow scarf around its neck, "Does Ash know that Butterfree?" Dawn asked. "Yeah you see back in Kanto there is a spot that is a Butterfree mating grounds and seeing his Butterfree happy with its new mate Ash let him go," Brock explained. Letting Pikachu and Butterfree catch up, Ash walked over to Austin, "Hey if they haven't already told you my names Ash," he said, "Oh Brock told me so no need to repeat it again," Austin waved fist bumping with Ash. "If you're all tired you can rest up at our house as a thank you," the husband revealed, "Are you sure I mean we don't want to intrude," Dawn asked, "No need to worry we're perfectly fine with it," the mother waved. Seeing the pouts on the two children the group's resistance crumbled not wanting to disappoint the little ones so they agreed, "So that Butterfree is your's mister?" the little girl asked, "Well you can say that," Ash smiled. At the family's home the group of four decided to sit out on the patio, "Hey Austin tell us about yourself," Brock asked, "Well, to be honest, I'm an explorer of sorts just traveling around the regions while competing in a League or two," Austin explained, "What regions have you visited," the slightly older boy asked with his sister next to him, "Richard Mira don't go eavesdropping," the mother scolded.

The group chuckled, "Don't worry it's alright," Austin assured, "But for your question little one I've been to the Kanto to Hoenn followed by Unova and now here in Sinnoh," he answered. "Which region are you from?" Dawn asked, "I'm actually from Kanto," he answered interesting Ash and Brock, "Oh which part of Kanto?" Ash asked, "Funny thing is I'm a Pallet Town native," Austin revealed. "Let me guess you're the one that picked Charmander," Ash guessed, "Yup, the professor said that there was another Pallet native but he wasn't there on time," Austin explained, "That would be me," Ash said, "I stayed up watching Lance's match against Bruno that I slept through my alarm clock and got Pikachu."

Getting an idea, Austin asked, "Hey why not have a battle right now?" hearing the word battle caught Ash's interest, "Sure why not," he shrugged, "One on one?" he asked, "Double battle," Austin grinned, "Oh now you're speaking my language," Ash said and jumping over the railings they both stood on an open field away from the house but close enough for the little children to watch, "Charizard Frillish battle stance," Austin shouted out. "So a Fire/Flying type and a Ghost/Water type," Ash said after looking up Frillish, "Braviary Vikavolt time to move out," he declared.

"I'll let you have the first move Ash," Austin offered, "Ok but you'll be regretting it, Braviary Wing Attack on Charizard Vikavolt String Shot on Frillish then fire a Thunderbolt," Ash shouted out and faster than Austin could have predicted Braviary was right in front of his Charizard landing its attack and turning to Frillish, it managed to dodge but the Thunderbolt was a right on the spot. "Charizard Flamethrower on Vikavolt and Frillish Shadow Ball on Braviary," Austin yelled out, "Vikavolt Acrobatics to dodge then Charge Beam and Braviary fly around before then attack with Aerial Ace then follow up with Shadow Claw," retaliating Ash saw the chance to dodge then fire back. Flying around Vikavolt vanished before reappearing to fire its attack but Charizard dodged retaliating with Air Slash and that attack was a hit on Vikavolt but the small Bug/Electric type was still up flying, and flying below Braviary landed his first attack which was soon followed by the second landing some major damage on Frillish thanks to the Pokémon's Ghost typing. "Charizard Flame Charge Frillish Water Pulse," Austin yelled out, "Braviary use Whirlwind to take out the flames and Charge Beam to destroy the Water Pulse then go in with Wild Charge," Ash shouted.

Flapping his wings Braviary had put the flames enough for that the flames had little damage to give and for Frillish it was given a shock as Vikavolt rammed into it who then fired a Spark knocking Frilish out. "Rest up you did well," Austin said returning his dual Ghost/Water type, "Charizard avenge your companion and use Blast Burn," he shouted, "Braviary Tailwind to dodge then Air Slash and Vikavolt Acrobatics to dodge before using Charge Beam," Ash ordered. Using the winds Braviary flew above Charizard before firing his attack along with Vikavolt doing something similar and being forced to rest after using Blast Burn Charizard took both attack head-on knocking it out.

"You did well in the battle," Ash points out, "Yeah and I learned a lot from this fight," Austin shrugged. "So what are you going to do now?" Dawn asked as the pair returned to the group, "I'm actually Oreburgh City for the gym badge," Austin answered, "So you're going to be entering the Sinnoh League," Ash said, "Yeah I think it's time to enter another League," Austin explained. "But before I head out I have a Pokémon Egg for Dawn," the girl in question was surprised, "Are you sure?" she asked, "Yeah, of course, I'm sure you'll be able to take care of it," Austin waved handing the egg over. "Hey, Butterfree do you want to come back with me?" Ash asked looking at his mate Butterfree started to talk, " _Can my mate come with me_?" he asked, "Of course I'll make sure both of you are safe at Professor Oak's place," Ash answered capturing them both then sending both back to the professor's place.

"So back on the road towards Floaroma Town," Brock said, "Well see you around Austin," Ash waved, "Yeah see you in the League," Austin waving off.

* * *

Traveling for a couple of weeks the group finally arrives at Floaroma Town, "Look at all the flowers," Dawn said in awe looking around, "Mom would probably like some of these in her garden," Ash said. "I think some of these flowers would be good for a love interest," Brock noted, "Like Zoey perhaps," the older teen grinned, "Yeah like violet red rose," Ash nodded before he realized what Brock said, "You sneaky bastard," the guardian growled.

"Oh there's going to be a poffin class today," Dawn said seeing the poster, "Aren't poffins like the pokéblocks back in Hoenn," Ash guessed, "Yeah they are just with a different recipe," Brock figured, "Can we go please?" their youngest companion begged. "Sure why not I'm sure we can at least learn something," Brock figured out, "Let's just hope that it doesn't end up like May's trial at cooking," Ash begged, "Though it did get her that Munchlax," Brock points out, "Yeah after it ate the pokéball of all things," Ash argued.

Arriving at the house they were met with the teacher Forsythia, who Brock tried to flirt with but was stopped by Croagunk and Turtwig, then being lead inside she showed them the process of making poffins before allowing them to try it themselves. "You know I'm so glad mom taught me how to cook before I left for Rota or this would have gone disastrous," Ash commented while stirring, "I'm thankful for that as well," Brock agreed, "It gives me time to update my lesson book for my classes." Forsythia perked up, "Oh what are you doing in school if you don't mind me asking?" she questioned, "Oh I'm studying to be a Pokémon Doctor/Breeder and one of the class work is to explore a region and study all I can," Brock explained, "It was then I remembered that Ash here was going to Sinnoh so meeting him at the airport we traveled to Sinnoh where we met Dawn."

Letting their Pokémon try the food it seemed that only a few liked the poffins they made, "Well Pokémon are like human so like us, they have different tastes so why not explore the gardens you saw earlier and pick a couple," their teacher told them. Getting the required amount later and the repeated process of cooking them all the Pokémon loved them. "We should probably head to the Pokémon Center soon as it's getting dark," Ash noted looking out the window, "Well if you leave now there should still be room left in the Center," Forsythia said.

After a good nights rest in the Center it was a new day and only two days left until the contest, "Hey Ash think you can help me train with Pachirisu?" Dawn asked. "Sure let's just head towards the fields and I'm sure Pikachu can teach her something," Ash answered, "Pachirisu come on out," Dawn said releasing her Electric type, "Alright I need you to follow everything that Pikachu tells you to do ok," she said getting a nod. "Pikachu show her some of the practices I taught you but on a lighter level as she's just a newbie," Ash said also getting a nod, and soon it seemed that Pachirisu was getting the hang of it.

"Hey Dee – Dee," a voice only familiar to Dawn called out, "There's only one person I know that calls me by that accursed nickname," she growled, "And I told you not to call me that anymore Kenny." Seeing the new person Kenny is a bit taller than Dawn with red hair and black eyes wearing a dark green long sleeve with a lighter green with white border and striped shirt over the long sleeve along with Khaki pants and green and white sneakers. "So like how Gary used to call you Ashy-boy," Brock muttered only to get an elbow to the rib. "So who are your friends?" Kenny asked, "I'm Ash Ketchum and this is Brock," Ash introduced themselves.

"So you faced Zoey before the Jubilife Contest?" Ash asked, "Yeah and she was really strong," Kenny said, "I faced her myself in that very contest and won," he said revealing his ribbon case, "So you're a Coordinator as well," Kenny guessed. "I'm also a trainer," Ash added, "I started to be a Coordinator since Hoenn," he explained. It was at the time of Kenny telling some embarrassing stories involving Dawn there was a call on Ash's transceiver, "Sorry but I need to take this call," he apologized, "This is Ketchum what's the problem?" he asked, "Ketchum we got a situation nearby, there's a couple of creeps dressed like they're from outer space that has taken over the Valley Windworks and there have been sightings of two more people roughhousing a guy north of your positions," he heard. "Got it Ketchum out," Ash said ending the connection he returned to the group, "Sorry everyone but something's come up," Brock nodded, "Do you need any help?" Kenny asked getting up, "No need I can handle it my self," Ash waved.

"Alright so to the north first," Ash muttered then getting closer he overheard them talking, "Alright old man hand over the honey," the first one said but the guy next to him noticed Ash, "Hey looks like we got ourselves an eavesdropper." Turning around the first grunt saw Ash, "Beat it kid this is none of your business," the first one said gripping a pokéball trying to look threatening, "Please if you're trying to scare me then you'll have to do better than that," Ash chuckled, "That's it Luxio destroy him/Zubat take him down," they shouted, "Pikachu," Ash said making them laugh, "You really think that only little mouse can beat two Pokémon?" the second grunt laughed, "Pikachu Thunderbolt," grinning Pikachu released a bolt of electricity knocking out both Pokémon. "So gentlemen are you going to come quietly?" Ash grinned with Pikachu sparking, "We surrender," the first man said and it was at this time the police entered the scene. Taking the card key from the first grunt Ash waved doing the two-finger salute dashing towards the factory, "Hey you stop right there," the grunt standing guard yelled out releasing a Glameow, "Liepard Shadow Scythe," Ash ordered tossing the pokéball knocking out the Glameow in only one shot, "Sorry but you can't warn them," Ash said knocking the guard unconscious.

Entering the building, Ash did an aura scan of the entire structure, "So two floors and the boss is on the topmost level and the scientists are in the room behind her," Ash muttered before looking up for any security cameras and seeing none Ash proceeded forward. Continuing onward, Ash ducked underneath a table dodging detection from the guard, "I don't know why we're on guard duty as there is no way someone can enter as there is someone on guard out in the front and the card is with someone else," one of the guards complained turning the corner. Following the path Ash saw them come from he swore as it needed a key card, "Alright think of another way up," Ash muttered looking around before spotting the door leading to the stairs, "Better then nothing," entering the door Ash went up a flight of stairs and coming up to the doorway Ash did another aura scan, "So do I either want to just screw with the stealth or do I want to just come in guns blazing?" Ash asked himself. " _Guns blazing_ ," Pikachu cheered, "Aegislash come on out," Ash said releasing his sword Pokémon, "When we go in use Night Slash," he instructed receiving a nod.

"Hey what are you doing here?" a guard demanded catching the attention of everyone on the floor, "Hey how did you sneak past us," another guard demanded as the elevator door opened. Without instructions Pikachu fired bolts of electricity as Aegislash fired Night Slash, "Don't just stand there dumbasses get in there," the leader, female by the tone, ordered pushing a grunt towards the crowd. "Please I can do this all day," Ash grinned catching a punch heading his way and using the weight of the person, he sent the grunt towards a group of grunts knocking them to the floor. "So is that the best you got?" he asked now getting a better look of the female; she was around his height with red hair and ruby red eyes wearing a gray and white dress that seemed to flare out at the bottom with leggings that connected with her above the knee boots, "So I take it that you're an admin," Ash said. "Yes I am Mars one of Team Galactic's three commanders, and it is our goal is to create a new world to replace this wretched current one," she grinned, "And if you join I promise I'll be a gentle mistress."

Ash's eye rolled, "I'll take my chances and not join," he said, "Oh well but now it seems I'll have to get physical," Mars grinned releasing a Zutbat and another Pokémon that looks like a fatter Glameow.

 **Purugly, the Tiger Cat Pokémon, and the evolved form of Glameow. By rounding its tail around itself, it can appear to be bigger, and when locking eyes with another, it can stare forever.**

"Roar with pride Pyroar," Ash shouted as Aegislash floated down next to the new Pokémon. "Purugly Shadow Claw and Zubat Wing Attack," Mars ordered, "Aegislash King Shield then Aerial Ace Pyroar Flame Charge as an armor then Fiery Roar," Ash shouted. As the hexagon shield in front of Aegislash Zubat's attack power was lowered it then countered with Aerial Ace followed up with Gyro Ball, as for Pyroar its body was covered in flames protecting itself from Purugly's attack then retaliating with a fire filled Echoed Voice sending the feline Pokémon flying falling in front of Mars followed by Zubat. Mars, instead of frowning, grinned, "We'll leave for now but know the world will be born anew with Team Galactic at the helms," she said returning her Pokémon then jumped out the window. "Is everyone alright?" Ash asked entering the room, "Yes we are," the first scientist answered, "They kept talking about a new world while they forced us to work long hours connecting energy," the second person explained.

"Ash are you alright?" Dawn asked, "Yeah why do you ask?" Ash questioned, "We saw the bolt of lighting followed by rumors of a group that's have taken over the windmill factory," Kenny explained. "Does it have anything to do with that phone call you got minutes prior?" Dawn asked, "Well I can't say everything but I will say that yes I am involved," Ash admitted. "But changing topics are you both ready for the contest?" he asked, "You aren't going to enter this one?" Kenny asked, "Nah I already have a ribbon and there are many more locations for contest," Ash explained.

* * *

On the day of the contest Ash and Brock saw Dawn pass her introduction round, 'Well Kenny's is something we've already seen though," Brock said, "Energy-based attack and flares no doubt," Ash agreed. Moving on the next round the first battle is Dawn facing a male in a suit, "Arbok show her who's boss," Zack said, "Piplup spotlight," Dawn called out, "And with five minutes on the clock begin," Marian broadcasted.

"Arbok Iron Tail," Zack shouted, "Piplup vanish with Mist," Dawn countered and with the mist in place Arbok hit nothing but ground, "Now Bubble Beam," Dawn shouted. Taking the attack it seemed that Piplup was everywhere within the mist, "And Piplup is making great work with that Mist," Marian stated as the screen showed Zack's points going two quarts down, "Arbok get rid of the Mist with Rain Dance," he ordered looking upward the snake-like Pokémon's eyes glowed as clouds formed overhead followed by rain that washed away the Mist, "Now Bite," seeing space from Arbok's lunge Dawn saw her change, "Piplup roll under and use Peck." Rolling under Arbok, Piplup reached the halfway mark of Arbok and pecked it as Zack's points went down nearing the midway point, growling at the point loss Zack cried out, "Bulldoze," slamming its tail on the ground the very earth shook and wavered, "Now Poison Sting," still trying to balance himself Piplup didn't see the poison sembon needles heading his way and on Dawn's point container her points had a good chunk of it taken off. "Piplup Bind," Dawn shouted, and now focusing Piplup was taking the damage its taken turning it to energy for power, "And now fire," she commanded ordering Piplup to fire. Seeing the attack heading its way Arbok froze taking the attack face first as Zack's points even further down and as the smoke cleared Arbok had swirled in its eyes, "And that's all she wrote Dawn and Piplup are the winners," Marian acknowledged as the pair's images grew.

Soon it reached the final round as Dawn and Kenny faced each other, "Welcome to the final round of the Floaroma Contest," Marian declared, "So here are your finalists Kenny and Dawn both from Twinleaf Town," she said presenting both Coordinators, "And with minutes let's go." Ash smiled, "Doesn't this remind of me and Gary," Ash said as Piplup released the power of Bind from Drill Peck as a catalyst, "Flip over the Metal Claw and use Whirlpool," Dawn commanded. "I have to say using Whirlpool as a battleground is pretty impressive," Ash smiled, "This is something I think you would do," Brock revealed, "You sure?" Ash asked receiving a nod as the time went off signaling that the battle round is over, "And now for the moment of truth," Marian said as everyone held their breaths, "Oh my the winner is Dawn of Twinleaf Town," she announced.

"Wow we won Piplup we actually won," Dawn said hugging her starter with a smile on her face. After parting ways with Kenny the three were in the lobby of the Pokémon Center, "So where are we going now?" Dawn asked, "Well we're heading to Eterna City where there's actually a Pokémon Contest," Ash replied crossing his arms.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed your scene bro and again happy birthday, but to the rest of you hope you enjoyed the chapter and don't forget to review, and please don't forget to PM your choice for my Other Poll.  
**


	8. Hunting for the sweet taste of honey

Following a few days after the Floaroma Town contest, the group was walking near a river when a newswoman appeared out of nowhere, "Hello there," she smiled, "I'm Rhonda from Sinnoh Now," she revealed. "Sinnoh Now?" Ash asked, "It's one of the most popular TV shows in all of Sinnoh," Dawn explained. "We're doing a take on the Pokémon training camp that's up ahead," Rhonda revealed, "We're doing a story on two of the campers ability to challenge any trainer," she said.

Reaching a forest clearing all three saw two identical boys with only their shirts and hair a different style, "Alright 16th win," the boy on the right cheered. "So you're the twins we've heard about," Ash voiced, "Yup I'm Ryan and this is my brother Bryan," Ryan said, "So how do you battle?" Dawn asked. "We battle a tag battle," Bryan answered, "Double Battle?" Dawn questioned, "It's a two trainer vs two trainer type of battle," Brock explained. "So Ash think we have what it takes?" Brock asked his oldest friend, "I'm always willing for a battle," Ash grinned as the news crew appeared out of nowhere once more. "For this one, we're going to switch Pokémon," Bryan said, "Blaziken/Golduck, let's do this," the twins shouted.

"Steelix start things off/Sceptile time to move out," the pair announced, "Golduck Aqua Jet," Bryan called out, "Blaziken Flame Charge," Ryan shouted. "Steelix Protect," Brock ordered, "Sceptile get behind Protect," Ash followed as the shielding protected them both, "Sceptile jump over then use Leaf Blade on Golduck," Ash ordered, "Steelix come up behind and use Rock Throw," Brock commanded. Jumping over Steelix, Sceptile slashed the water type then the Hoenn starter used an attack all his own by swinging his tail, and for Steelix it seemed to be in a tough spot as Blaziken jumped over, "Steelix Stone Edge," taken by surprise Blaziken was sent to the ground by the quick attack and soon Golduck joined in taking a hit from Sceptile's Quick Attack. "How these are your strongest Pokémon?" Bryan said puzzled, "We win every battle with these two every single," Ryan backed. "Well we've had these Pokémon for what I think longer then you both had them," Brock said, "Ryan I think its time," Bryan said, "Got it, let's show them our fiery heart," Ryan shouted, "Mega – Evolution."

"Well we should also mega evolve our Pokémon shall we," Ash grinned, "You got that right, I'm a strong, rugged rock man," Brock said tossing off his vest and shirt, "As swift as the wind," Ash chants, "Mega – Evolution," they said as one. "So they can Mega – Evolve as well," Bryan grunted, "Even so, Golduck Ice Beam on Sceptile," he ordered, "Blaziken Blaze Kick on Steelix," Ryan shouted. "Steelix Gyro Ball as a defense," spinning the tips on Steelix's body glowed actually blocked the roundhouse kick, "Sceptile dodge with Agility, close in with Quick Attack then use Acrobatics with Leaf Blade," twirling around the beam of ice the Grass-type vanished appearing above Golduck letting it freeze as Sceptile slashed downward.

"Sceptile Frenzy Plant," Ash shouted, "Steelix while their tangled up Dragon Breath," Brock yelled. Stomping on the ground vines sprouted from the ground tangling Golduck and Blaziken, "Oh no Blaziken get out other," Ryan cried out but it was too late as the Dragon Breath hit its mark knocking them both out, "And that's a wrap," Ash grinned high-fiving Brock. "Well I have to say that's a great tag battle," Bryan grinned, "Yeah if you're ever in mind for another battle just give us a call," Ash grinned fist bumping with the twins.

* * *

"So this is Eterna forest," Brock said looking around, "Just glad Misty isn't here," Ash added, "Oh yeah she would be running for the hills," the breeder/doctor in training chuckled. As they let out one of their Pokémon Ambipom senses something, "Huh what's wrong girl?" Ash asked as she suddenly took off out of nowhere, "Ambipom wait up," Ash shouted, "Where's she going?" Dawn wondered then there was a gold color tree insight in which Ambipom took up the last empty spot, "So you smelled honey huh," Ash chuckled. Seeing a bush shake a small Pokémon covered in leaves but had a space for the yellow colored eyes and a coiled antenna on top.

 **Burmy, the Bag Worm Pokémon. To protect itself from the cold winds, Burmy uses leaves and branches to make a cloak around itself.**

It was here that a female Brock's height with green hair and mossy green eyes wearing a green dress with a Chansey by her side, "Ok Chansey Attract," she said in a soft tone voice. Launching the hearts Burmy now had hearts in its eyes, "Oh yes this Burmy is a make," the lady said happily, "Now use Double Slap," she followed up and following the order Chansey landed a lot of her attack but Burmy ducked under an attack tackling Chansey head on, "Oh that was an amazing Tackle," the girl said instructing her Pokémon to use Double Slap one more time, "And that's Protect," Ash remembered but the Protect broke under the attack from Egg Bomb, "Here we go," she said tossing her pokéball, "Hello there I'm Cheryl a treasure hunter," she introduced herself, "I'm Ash Ketchum this is Dawn," Ash said, "You put the honey on the tree to attract Burmy," Dawn guessed, "Yes that's right," Cheryl nodded. "And I'm Brock," he said getting close to Cheryl and right as Turtwig and Croagunk appeared out of their pokéballs Cheryl moved away from him, "Like my beloved grandfather once said if you catch a Bug-type Pokémon you can never hold hands with a man again," she said holding Burmy's pokéball. "What words of wisdom," Brock said.

"So why did you search for a Male Burmy?" Brock asked, "I need Burmy for it to evolve to find the enchanted honey," Cheryl explained, "Enchanted Honey?" the all asked. "Yes it's said that it is hundreds of times sweeter than normal honey," she explained. But unknown to them all there was someone that was hearing in on their conversation, "Now with the bitch finally getting a Burmy I'll just steal it so I can get all of that honey and I'll become rich," she chuckled evilly. "Why do you need Burmy to evolve why can't you just get the evolved form of Burmy?" Dawn asked, "Well a Male Burmy evolves into a Mothim and a Female Burmy evolves into a Wormadam," she said releasing three of her Pokémon and while they all looked the same the Wormadam to the right is covered in leaves the middle one is covered in rocks and the final one is covered in a pink colored cloak. "And with this map, I'll be able to find Amber Castle, the home of the enchanted honey," Cheryl said.

"So Brock you want to take this one?" Ash asked, "And why me?" Brock questioned, "You know the training I put into my Pokémon so they won't feel a thing," the G-Men soldier explained. "Why not," Brock shrugged, "Nuzleaf I choose you," he said revealing his Pokémon of choice, "Nuzleaf we need to hold back so that Burmy can evolve," he explained receiving a nod.

"Wow they're doing all the work for me suckers," the hidden hunter snickered continuing to watch what was in front of him. "Or maybe not," he thought again seeing that Burmy was really weak, "But now it's time to take things into my hands," he said, "Carnivine Vine Whip," he shouted catching the groups attention, "Rio!?" Cheryl gasp. "You know him?" Brock asked, "Yes he was at my grandfather's house demanding the map for the enchanted honey," she explained, "I'm going to take what should have been mine since the very beginning," Rio growled, "Eterna Forest is my hunting ground so anything within belongs to me."

"This is a free forest buddy so not everything belongs to you," Ash shouted, "Shut up brat I'm not going to listen to a twerp like you," Rio shouted back. "Once this Burmy evolves into a Mothim I'll get that honey and I'll be rich," he laughed, "See ya later bitches," he said running away. "Oh no everything is lost," Cheryl cried, "Hey everything's going to be ok we'll get Burmy back for you," Dawn reassured, "Really?" she asked, "Yeah everything's going to be fine so no need to worry," Ash waved, "Hey that's my catchphrase," Dawn said slapping him on the bag of the head making Cheryl giggle. Sending out Staravia out for an aerial search it was only a matter of time before they found Rio and in turn Cheryl's Burmy, "Hey that's Staravia," Brock said seeing the flying type soar in circles around a certain spot, "Well what do yah know X marks the spot," Ash grinned.

Heading to where Staravia is flying over, they saw Rio rough handling Burmy, "Evolve you little piece of shit," he demanded. "Hold it right there Rio," Ash yelled, "Great it's you losers," Rio growled, "Hitmonchan Rhyperior destroy them," seeing two new Pokémon Dawn pulled out her pokédex.

 **Hitmonchan, the Punching Pokémon. The arm-twisting punches it throws pulverize even concrete. It rests after three minutes of fighting.** Hitmonchan is a tan, humanoid Pokémon that is exclusively male. There are five blunt protrusions on top of its head, and it has extensions resembling pads over its shoulders. It appears to be wearing a light purple tunic and kilt, as well as red boxing gloves and light purple boxing shoes.

 **Rhyperior, the Drill Pokémon. It puts rocks in holes in its palms and uses its muscles to shoot them. Geodude are shot at rare times.** Rhyperior is a large, brownish-gray Pokémon with two horns: one on its nose, and another one above it. It also appears to have two thick, rectangular rocks above its eyes, resembling heavy eyebrows. It has a club-like tail and its hide is partially covered by orange, rocky plates. It has blade-like protrusions on its elbows and has holes in the palms of its hands which work as a cannon or a gun.

"I'll handle Hitmonchan you two handle Rhyperior," Ash said, "Pidgeot time to deploy," his two companions nodded, "Piplup spotlight/Steelix time to work," they shouted. "Rhyperior Drill Run and Hitmonchan Focus Blast," Rio directed, "Steelix dodge the Drill Run and use Gyro Ball/Piplup when its down use Bubble Beam," Brock and Dawn said at the same time, "Pidgeot Agility to dodge then go in with Air Slash followed by Aerial Wing," Ash called out. Launching its self over the charging Ground/Rock and the rings on the tail started to spin landing a direct hit knocking Rhyperior to the ground which it was soon bombarded with bubbles dealing some major damage, and over with Pidgeot she smoothly dodged the light blue ball of energy launching the buzz saw shaped attack which it soon followed.

Growling, Rio glanced to the side to see Brock and Cheryl, "Oh no you don't, Carnivine stop them," he ordered releasing his Grass-type Pokémon. "Watch out Cheryl," Brock yelled jumping in front of the green haired girl; however it wasn't necessary as Burmy used Hidden Power knocking Carnivine away before it shined a bright white light. "Burmy's evolving," Cheryl said happily as it launched energy based attacks.

"Alright now everyone take that Mothim," Rio commanded pointing at the newly evolved Pokémon but then saw that all three were taken down, "I'll be back," Rio shouted returning his Pokémon then dashing off. "Well now it's time to find that enchanted honey," Dawn smiled and it was here that Mothim picked up on a scent, "And there we go," Ash said as all four humans and two Pokémon followed the Bug-type Pokémon. Following Mothim to a honey filled tree Dawn realized something, "Wait isn't that the tree you used to bring Burmy to you?" she asked so after realizing that everyone decided to stay the night as it was getting dark.

Early next morning the group followed Mothim towards a scent but it turned out to be a Gloom, "Who's that Pokémon?" Cheryl wondered, "Gloom, the Weed Pokémon. It gives off a powerful aroma that can cause those to smell it to faint from two miles away," a female voice said jumping out of nowhere. She was a bit taller than Ash with brown eyes and short half-brown, half-black hair. She wears a black long-sleeved crop top that shows her midriff under a green cloak with a black "X" mark in the center. She wears brown cargo shorts and a black belt with a silver buckle around her waist. Finally, she wears green boots with black laces.

Seeing Mothim Gloom jumped over the group releasing a golden colored mist, "Aw I really wanted to catch it," she pouted, "Oh my beauty of the forest won't you join me for a lovely stroll through this forest?" Brock flirted only to cry out in pain when Turtwig appeared out of his pokéball to do Croagunk's job. "Oh my what a cutie," she said snatching Turtwig off of Brock's head getting a cry of pain from Brock, "Is this yours?" she asked Brock, "Yeah that's mine," he answered rubbing his head. "Oh, where are my manners I'm Gardenia and as a lover for Grass-types I mostly spend my time in this forest trying to catch some," she introduced herself. "Wait isn't Gardenia the Eterna City gym leader," Ash asked, "Guilty as charged and I'm also one of the judges for the Eterna City Contest that's happening in a week," she said rubbing the back of her head chuckling. "By your question, I take it that you're going to enter both?" she asked, "Yup I want to enter the League and the Grand Festival," Ash explained, "Well if you want we can have a battle now?" she asked.

Turning to Cheryl, she saw the look on Ash's face, "It's alright so go ahead and have a nice battle," she waved. "Thanks, Cheryl," Ash thanked and standing on opposite sides Gardenia sent hers out first, "Cherubi let's go," she declared, "Wow what a Pokémon," Dawn said opening her pokédex.

 **Cherubi, the Cherry Pokémon. All of the nutrients needed for evolution are contained in its small ball. Cherubi becomes redder as it is exposed to sunlight, and is almost ready to evolve once the smaller ball buds.** Cherubi is a small cherry-like Pokémon with a round, deep-pink body with two stubby feet. It has beady eyes and a purple-red stripe running down part of its face. Cherubi has a short stem with two big, green leaves and a second, much smaller head growing out of it.

"Reveal your elegant beauty Lilligant," Ash chanted deploying his chosen Pokémon, "Oh wow where did you get a Pokémon like that?" Gardenia asked, "Got it from the Unova region via trade with one of my Tauros," Ash explained. "Cherubi start things off with Leech Seed," the gym leader shouted, "Destroy them with Magical Leaf then use Energy Ball," waving her hands in the air countless leaves shot out destroying the seeds sent her way and as the smoke formed Lilligant formed a greenish colored ball of energy sending through the smoke resulting in Cherubi crying out in pain before silence reigned so as the smoke cleared Cherubi was grunting to get back up. "Cherubi Razor Leave," Gardenia shouted shaking the leaf stem on its head left to right razor-sharp leaves were sent forth towards Lilligant, "Lilligant Protect then hold it down with Ingrain," forming a protective shield Lilligant was safe from the attack and as soon as the shield went down her eyes glowed and roots popped up from the ground tangling Cherubi, "Oh no Cherubi," Gardenia shouted worried for her Pokémon. Watching the roots transfer energy from Cherubi to Lilligant it showed Cherubi getting weaker and weaker, "Cherubi if you can use Razor Leaf to cut the roots," the gym leader shouted and even though the Grass-type was able to hear the command it had no energy left as it was knocked out. Gardenia smiled, "Thanks, Cherubi you did wonderful," turning to Ash she said, "Thanks for the battle Ash and when we have a gym battle I'm sure you're going to do amazing." Ash smirked his signature smirk, "Thanks, Gardenia you were great yourself," he complimented.

That night, Gardenia revealed a location of where the Combee likes to gather nectar for their honey so first thing in the morning the group of five set off for the enchanted honey not knowing that they were being followed by Rio. Following the gym leader for most of the morning Ash suddenly stopped, "What's wrong Ash?" Brock questioned knowing that when Ash stopped something was about to happen, "Looks like we're being followed," Ash said tilting his head to the right to look behind him. "Who's following us?" Cheryl wondered, "Let's find out," Ash said tossing an aura sphere towards a bush, "What was that?" Rio growled, "Rio!" everyone but Gardenia shouted, "Who's Rio?" she asked. "A treasure hunter who thinks that everything within Eterna Forest is his to own," Brock explained, "That's right, the enchanted honey would have been mine if it wasn't for the girl's grandfather," Rio said and for his treachery I decided for him to enter eternal sleep early," he evilly grinned, "You're the one that almost killed my grandfather!" Cheryl said shocked. "So the bastard still lives but no matter after I get that honey I'll tell me that his granddaughter died trying to succeed but in reality, I'll be keeping you to myself," Rio said leering at her, "You and the other two girls."

"Not on our watch," Ash said defiantly as he and Brock stood in front of the girls, "Oh and how are you going to stop me?" Rio asked. "Well I have one thing," Ash grinned holding the recording function on his gauntlet replaying everything that Rio just said, "And I'm an agent of the International Police along with being a Pokémon Ranger," Rio paled when he heard the two originations. "Please I'll take care of the both of you before you can even catch me," the corrupted treasure hunter smiled, "Yeah think again," Ash said knocking Rio out with an aura charge beam to the forehead, "Think you can take this guy to the police?" he asked the gym leader, "Yeah I certainly can seeing as I'm going to have to return to Eterna City in the first place," Gardenia said as a Nuzleaf stood next to her.

Watching Gardenia depart everyone's attention returned to Mothim watching it go nuts flying around one of the flowers just has a Combee popped up. "Let's move people we don't need to lose sight of that Combee," Ash hollered out.

 **Combee, the Tiny Bee Pokémon. When sleeping, Combee stack up on each other like a hive.** Combee is a small insectoid Pokémon that resembles three pieces of orange, hexagonal honeycomb stuck together. Each hexagon has a round yellow face. The bottom-center face is the main thinker of the three, and it is also the only one "bee" to have a full abdomen. The top two hexagons have a single antenna and a wing connected to an orange-colored joint.

Stopping at a bush a two-store wall made of Combee appeared and the group followed the wall of Combee to a river where multiple waterfalls surrounded the valley. " _What is your business doing here humans_?" a Combee asked, "We're just here to see the Amber Castle," Ash answered, " _So you don't want to steal the honey_?" it asked before it realized something, " _Wait a minute how can you understand me_?" it interrogated, "Aura Guardian," Ash smirked.

" _Then right this way guardian and companions_ ," the Combee said, "The Combee wants us to follow it," Ash waved. "How were you able to understand Combee?" Dawn asked, "I'm an Aura Guardian meaning that people like me keep the balance," Ash explained. Heading further and further into the cave the group of humans arrived at the castle made of honey, "The Amber Castle is just how I imagined it," Cheryl said looking around, "This could be one of the wonders of the world," Brock states, "If there is a place that can't be described by mortal words this is it," Ash said. " _Thank you for your kind words, Guardian_ ," a female voice buzzed.

 **Vespiquen, the Beehive Pokémon. Its body is a hive and it raises its offspring with the honey gathered by Combee.** Vespiquen is a bee-like Pokémon with yellow and black striped abdomen resembling an elegant ballroom gown. Underneath the expansive abdomen are honeycomb-like cells that serve as a nest for baby Combee. However, it appears to have a slender, more insect-like abdomen in the centermost cell, which is inconspicuous as the 'dress' usually obstructs the view of it. Vespiquen has black, skinny arms with two orange claws and flies with a pair of relatively small wings on its back. Its yellow upper body is a nearly perfect sphere and its waist is black and slender. A curved line on its back between its shoulders separates its thorax and waist. Vespiquen's orange face has intimidating red eyes, oversized, yellow, protruding mandibles, and a red gem on its forehead. The top portion of its head is similar to a headpiece with yellow and black horn-like projections, resembling a hairstyle historically favored by early medieval-period English queens.

" _Now what is your business being here_?" she asked, "Cheryl it's your turn," Ash said turning to the girl in question, and so Cheryl explained her reasons for finding the Amber Castle and in turn the enchanted honey. " _Your words do not hide greed within them like many before you_ ," Vespiquen said as Ash played translator, " _So I'll allow only once_ ," translating Cheryl smiled, "Thank you Vespiquen I promise you this is the only time. After getting the enchanted honey, Vespiquen also gave some honey to Ash and his friends and being escorted out of the cave the group reached the edge of the forest with a city in sight.

* * *

 **And I'm done wow that was a blast and for Cheryl, I don't think her grandfather actually said all of those things but then again I could be wrong hoped everyone liked the chapter and see you next time.**


	9. Meeting with an Elite

After entering a dress-up contest on the way to Sinnoh, in which Brock won with his Croagunk acting like a Politoed winning an egg, the group was on their way to Eterna City when they pass by a fisherman holding a wounded Bellsprout. "Don't worry Zigzagoon everything is going to be alright," another fisherman said, "Hey what's going on?" Ash asked, "Oh I was fishing in the river up ahead when a Buizel showed up out of nowhere and it was really powerful knocking out Zigzagoon and took my fishing rod," the man explained, "I wouldn't go fishing there if I was you," he said rushing to the Pokémon Center.

"Well now I'm interested," Ash voiced, "Buizel sounds like a good Pokémon for a battler," he grinned. Getting out their own fishing rods, the group set up camp at the river where the Buizel is supposed to rumored to occupy, "Well fishing is a time consumer so it would take time to get a bite," he said reeling back his line, "Hey I've never seen a fishing lure like that," Dawn points out. "Oh this," Ash said holding the lure up, "This belongs to a friend of mine and Brock's named Misty," he answered, "Misty?" Dawn asked not knowing that they were being approached but was stopped when Ash said Misty, "As Ash said Misty is an old friend of ours who traveled with us in Kanto and Johto," Brock explained.

"Long time no see everyone," turning to the voice they saw it was a new friend of theirs, "Hey Zoey how's it hanging," Ash smiled, "I've been good, Ash," she answered turning to Dawn, "And Dawn good job on the Floaroma Contest." Dawn smiled, "Thanks so anything new with you?" she asked, "No nothing much only won a Contest after we parted," Zoey answered, "So no Eterna City gym badge yet?" Brock questioned. "No, not yet but I'm guessing that Ash already won the Oreburgh Gym badge," the orange-red haired girl said, "Yup right here," Ash replied showing the badge, "I'm also going to enter the Eterna Contest as well," he revealed.

"So what brings you three here?" Zoey asked changing subjects, "We heard there is a seriously powerful Buizel here and decided to check it out," Brock answered, "Cool and hello someone's got a bite," Zoey said, "That's mine," Ash said and after a bit of struggle the water's surface broke revealing the Buizel the three were here for.

 **Buizel, the Sea Weasel Pokémon. It stores air in the sacs on its neck and uses them as flotation devices, and swims by spinning its two tails like a propeller.** Buizel is an orange Pokémon resembling a weasel and a sea otter. The yellow collar that surrounds its neck can be inflated and used as a flotation device when it inhales. By inflating this sac, it can keep its face above water to watch for prey movement. It has two blue fins on its arms and a tail, which appears to be split, that resembles a fish's fin. Its tail acts as a boat propeller by spinning, though it was seen flying using its tail. There are parallel marks on their cheeks. Additionally, Buizel has cream paw pads on its feet.

"So Pikachu ready to rock?" Ash asked his longest Pokémon companion, " _Let's do this_ ," he said sparking his cheeks, and seeing his opponent Buizel did the come at me gesture, "Now that's what I'm talking about, Pikachu Quick Attack," Ash ordered. Vanishing Buizel was surprised at the speed his rival possessed but recovered dodging half of the attacks retaliating with Water Gun scoring only a scratch making it growl as watch surged around it and Buizel chased after Pikachu, "What move is that?" Dawn asked, "Aqua Jet and if it hits Pikachu he'll become confused," Brock explained. "Pikachu jump over Aqua Jet and Electro Ball straight down," Ash called out; nodding Pikachu sped up slightly in front of Buizel jumping over the stream of water launching the ball of electricity shocking Buizel sending it slamming into the ground, "That's what I'm talking about," the young Guardian shouted grinning. "Ash sure knows what he's doing," Zoey said, "This is Ash we're talking about and I should know I've been with him since the very beginning," Brock smiled as Pikachu used Voltage Slash, a move that surged Thunderbolt into the tail and slashes the opponent.

"Pikachu Agility to dodge the Sonic Boom then get in close for a Thunderbolt," Ash said watching his starter vanish causing Buizel to be on guard, and even though it was able to sense Pikachu Buizel still got hit by the attack severely injuring the Water-type Pokémon. "Now pokéball let's go," Ash declared tossing the item and as all four watched the pokéball, so after the third shake the pokéball dinged signaling a successful capture, "And that's all she wrote," Ash grinned once again retrieving his new Pokémon, "Congrats on the new Pokémon," Dawn said, "Yeah that was impressive," Zoey adds. "Thanks, girls but I think it would be a good time to set up camp so I can heal Buizel," Ash said. With agreements all around the group started setting the tables, "Buizel come on out," seeing that he was released Buizel turned to its new trainer.

"I have to say you are quite the battler," he said, "I'm sure that with enough training you could get even stronger," Buizel nodded wanting to become stronger. "Don't worry I know the right Pokémon that can train you," Ash said quipping the Water-types interests, "Brock who's the Pokémon Ash is talking about?" Dawn asked, "Oh I have an idea on who it is," the breeder/doctor in training replied. "Sceptile time to move out," tossing another pokéball a reptilian, bipedal Pokémon. Its neck is somewhat long, and it has two crests on its head. It has semicircular, yellow eyes with red rims. Its lower jaw, with a twig in it, and a belt-like band across its waist are also red. Along its back, it has two lines running down the middle and two rows of yellow nodules that are described as seeds. Its tail is shaped similar to that of a palm tree's branch. Both of its long arms have two sharp, elongated leaves and three claws.

"What Pokémon is that?" Dawn asked as she and Zoey pulled out their pokédex.

 **Sceptile, the Forest Pokémon.** **The leaves that grow on its arms can slice down thick trees. It is without peer in jungle combat.**

"Hi Sceptile I'm Dawn," she introduced herself but was confused when it ignored her, "Sorry about that Dawn Sceptile more of the silent type," Ash chuckled. "Sceptile I need you to train Buizel in speed, endurance, and stamina. Teach him now to use his attack at the right times then when you're done with that return here so I can have one of the Water-types help him develop his move pool," he said receiving a nod from his Grass-type from Hoenn. Turning to see the Water-type, Sceptile signaled it to follow, "Hey what's that all about?" Zoey asked, "Oh that, it's something that I started on my year training as I would let my Pokémon learn from each other learning before I would step in," Ash explained. "I can see that happening," Brock said as he and Ash did the cooking, "I may have said this before but Ash does things that are considered strange by most others," Brock added.

Letting out their Pokémon, it seemed that Zoey's Glameow is interested in Pikachu which ticks Buneary off. "And I thought cats usually eat the mouse," Ash chuckled, "But Buneary's not too happy about it," Dawn points out seeing the bunny like Pokémon glaring at the feline Pokémon. "Hey you never mentioned if you're going to enter the Eterna Contest," Ash points out, "Oh I already have to contest ribbons so I'm just going training for both the contests and the gyms at the moment," Zoey answered, "There's no need to rush or anything," she waved, "Well let's get back to fishing," Dawn said, "I want to catch me a Water-type."

It was here that Sceptile and Buizel returned, Buizel panting and was injured all over the place, "So I take it that the training went well?" Ash guessed. "Sep Sceptile Sep," the Hoenn Grass-type explained, "If it's good enough for you then I'll switch out and send a Water-type, "You can understand Pokémon?" Zoey asked, "You see I'm an Aura Guardian so I can understand Pokémon," Ash revealed to their awe. "Wow I never thought I would meet a living Aura Guardian," Zoey said, "I thought they were only fairy tales," Dawn said, "Wartortle I need your help in training Buizel," he said receiving a nod. "So what are we going to do now as we still have daylight?" Dawn asked, "Well at this point we would be attacked by Team Rocket so I'm just as lost as you," Brock admitted. "You get attacked by Team Rocket every day," Zoey repeated, "Yeah we weren't very smart back them," Brock said as he and Ash nervously chuckled.

Seeing Wartortle return, Ash got up to stretch, "Hey Zoey do you want to come with us to Eterna City? I'm sure Dawn would want another female companion," he asked. "Sure if you don't mind," she said. "Alright but let's do what we all came here to do," Zoey added, so for most of the day the group spend their day by the river until Brock and Ash called the girls in for Dinner.

* * *

The following day, the girls woke up early to see that Brock was already up, "He's down the river," Brock said already knowing the question. Walking down the river, the girls saw that most of his lounging in the water, "Do any of you know where Ash is?" Dawn asked and a tree-like Pokémon pointed to the water as Buizel jumped out of the water as Ash stepped out shaking the water out of his hair, "Show off," he said glancing at his new Pokémon before seeing the girls standing there. "Oh, hey girls did Brock say that breakfast?" Ash asked, "No we're just hoping we could still train with you," Zoey said trying not to stare.

"Well I just finished my training," Ash said, "But I'm sure my Pokémon don't mind if your Pokémon train with them," looking to his Pokémon the humans saw that they were fine with that. Letting the girls releasing their new Pokémon; Silcoon for Dawn and Shellos for Zoey, along with their original group of Pokémon, so Ash paired up his Pokémon to help the girl's Pokémon. After some time they saw Stantler enter the clearing, "Let me guess breakfast is ready," Ash said receiving a nod, "Alright girls let's return to camp Brock's done with breakfast," Ash said causing the three to return their Pokémon.

Once the group finished their breakfast the group headed to the nearest Pokémon Center, "Nurse Joy do you mind healing our Pokémon please?" Ash asked, "Sure it's my job after all," the nurse smiled. "And can you also heal my lonely heart," Brock said going into his flirt mode, "Uh," Nurse Joy said not knowing what to make of it as they all watched Croagunk drag its trainer away as Turtwig is seen biting its trainer's head. As Nurse Joy healed their Pokémon, the group of four watched a recording of a match on TV, "Hey who's he?" Ash asked, "That's Lucian of the Elite Four," Dawn revealed, "Wow an elite," Zoey said watching the match in awe as they saw that Lucian won the match. Ash whistled, "Impressive work," he complimented, "It wasn't that impressive," a voice said, "That match taught me a lot," walking over to the group is the man himself with a book tucked under his arm, "Wow I didn't think we would be meeting an Elite Four so soon," Zoey said, "Oh my name is Zoey a newbie trainer," after Zoey introduced herself the others followed suit.

"Pleasure to meet you all," Lucian said nodding to each member, "So I'm guessing that you're all on your way to Eterna City for the Gym and the Contest," Lucian guessed. "Yeah that's right," Ash nodded, "Actually can I interest you in a battle, Ash?" Lucian asked, "I want to see a newbie Elite in action," he explained, "Sure why not I've been itching for a match," Ash said grinning, So moving to one of the battlefield Lucian and Ash stood on the opposite sides, "So how do you want to do this?" Ash asked. "How about a two on two match?" Lucian said, "Sure why not," Ash agreed. "This will be a two on two match of Lucian of the Elite Four and Ash Ketchum," Brock announced acting as the referee, "Will both trainer reveal their first Pokémon."

"Medicham," Lucian voiced revealing his first Pokémon, "What Pokémon is that?" Ash said pointing his gauntlet at the new Pokémon.

 **Medicham, the Meditate Pokémon.** **Through daily meditation, it hones its spiritual power. It can sense what others are thinking.** Medicham is a humanoid, bipedal Pokémon that resembles a yoga practitioner. It has a gray body with red and yellow adornments. A red headpiece with three bulb-like extensions covers the upper portion of its head: one on top and one on either side. The bulb on top is short on a female Medicham. Its large, focused eyes are slightly covered by the headpiece, and its red lips seem to be in a rounded or puckered position. Its legs appear to be covered with puffy, red pants that have a large yellow spot on the knees and yellow bands next to the hips.

"So a Fighting/Psychic-type," Ash muttered, "Mienfoo time to shine," he called out. "Wow that's not a Pokémon I've seen," Zoey said pulling out her Pokédex but there was no information, "Mienfoo is from Unova region, Zoey that's why your Sinnoh issued Pokédex can't record it," Ash said.

"Medicham Fire Punch," Lucian ordered, "Detect Mienfoo," Ash shouted, "Now Feint," the Elite Four voiced surprising the girls when Medicham suddenly punched Mienfoo in the face, "What happened?" Dawn asked. "Feint is an attack that can hit an opponent using moves Protect and Detect," Lucian explained, "Swift as a distraction then go in with Low Sweep," Ash shouted watching his small Fighting-type launch the golden stars with a wave of her hand then using the smoke she tripped her opponent, "Medicham Psyshock," Lucian ordered using the close range to his advantage. "Mienfoo are you alright?" Ash asked receiving a thumbs up, "Acrobatics into Aerial Ace," he ordered so glowing blue Mienfoo started to jump around the field, "Medicham Confusion to stop Mienfoo," Lucian voiced but with how fast Mienfoo was moving it was impossible for Medicham to get a good lock. "That's how it's done," Ash cheered, "Now Drain Punch," reappearing in front of Medicham Ash's Unova Pokémon was about to move in but, "Medicham Psychic to hold Mienfoo in place," Lucian said.

Watching Medicham toss his Pokémon around like a rag doll Ash couldn't think of a way to get Mienfoo out of the current predicament until Medicham released her. "Medicham toss Mienfoo into the air and use Calm Mind then Psyshock bombardment," Lucian ordered and using the chance of Mienfoo still being confused from the tosses Medicham increased the Special Attack allowing it to quickly knock out Mienfoo, "Mienfoo is unable to battle Medicham is the winner," Brock acknowledged. "Thanks, Mienfoo take a nice long rest," Ash said returning his fainted Pokémon, "Wow, while Ash put up a good fight Lucian still won," Dawn said, "Well it was bound to happen," Ash sighed at his first loss since entering Sinnoh. "I have to say you didn't disappoint me," Lucian said, "I'm impressed," Ash smiled and said, "Thanks, I knew there was going to be a day that I would lose a battle but it's a compliment that the loss is from an Elite."

Taking out another Pokémon, "Pidgeot take flight," Ash called out revealing his Flying-type, "Ash that isn't the-," Brock began but Ash cut him off, "Yup this is the same Pidgeot I released back in Kanto," Ash confirmed. "Battle begin," Brock voiced after snapping out of his shock, "Whirlwind Dance," Ash ordered as everyone saw Pidgeot vanish then Medicham started to get tossed around the field by an unseen force, "Wow that's some speed," Lucian said impressed as his Medicham was knocked out. "It's nice to see Pidgeot in action again," Brock said after announcing that Ash is the winner, "Now it's time to reveal my ace," Lucian said, "Bronzong let me out old friend," bursting from the pokéball is a bell-shaped Pokémon with eyes near the bottom of the bell and teeth along with arms on the top near the top.

 **Bronzong, the Bronze Bell Pokémon. One slept for over 2,000 years until it was accidentally awakened at a construction site.  
**

"Pidgeot Whirlwind Dance then Quick Attack," Ash voiced, "Bronzong Iron Defense," Lucian countered and as Bronzong was outlined in blue Pidgeot appeared but the attack had no effect. "Bronzong Hypnosis," the Elite Four member ordered using the close proximity to his advantage, "Pidgeot Sleep Talk," Ash shouted before Lucian could attack and with wings shining the Normal/Flying-type landed a direct hit, "Now one more time use Sleep Talk," This time Pidgeot fired a devastating Hyper Beam landing a good amount of damage on the Steel/Psychic type, "Bronzong slam it to the ground with Psychic then use Charge Beam," eyes glowing blue Pidgeot was surrounded by the same color before it was sent crashing into the ground where it was met with a beam of electricity knocking Pidgeot out.

"I thank you for this match," Lucian said, "Yeah I learned a lot from these two battles," Ash replied shaking his hand. "I wish you luck on your chosen paths," Lucian waved, "Wow the power of an Elite Four is amazing," Brock said.

* * *

 **Sorry for the late update I've been busy with other stuff, but for this poll, I'm just going to say now that the pair for this fanfiction will be only Zoey and Ash. I understand if you don't follow this fanfiction but Cynthia is pretty popular so this will be for a lesser pairing  
**


	10. Second Badge and Ribbon

**And now here is the next chapter of Sinnoh region revamp**

* * *

"Finally Eterna City," Dawn said as they entered the city, "Can we see the Museum first?" Zoey asked but heading there the alarm rang, "Come on let's go check it out," Ash said already ahead the group. Entering the room they found two guys in white suits and a flower like Pokémon in between them, "Team Galactic!" Ash yelled seeing them, "Shit it's the brat that stopped us back in Wind Works," the grunt on the right said, "We already have the Adamant Orb so let's go," the second grunt told his companion, "You're not going anywhere," a female voice said running in with a black with white striped Pokémon. However, Ash ignored it in favor of sensing the power within the Adamant Orb, " _Alright but how do we get it?_ " he thought but it was too late as the second grunt had Sunflora use Sunny Day increasing the sun light allowing them to get away but officer Jenny had the building quickly sealed off.

"Excuse me but what are you doing?" Officer Jenny asked towards Ash, "I'm trying to sense the building using Aura," he answered. "You see officer Ash Ketchum is an Aura Guardian," Dawn explained, "And a member of the Pokémon G-Men," Ash included causing Jenny to stand straighter, "Sir forgive me for not recognizing you," she said saluting, "At ease officer but send a couple of your officers to the West section of the building because I'm sensing two human auras and a Pokémon aura, probably the Sunflora that was with them," Ash said letting Officer Jenny order a few of her officer's to do so. "Hey, Ash long time no see," another officer Jenny waved, "You're the Officer from Kanto aren't you?" Ash asked, "Yeah the one from Viridian City," she said.

But as the two officer's argued, Ash was looking out the window, "Hey do any of your choppers have a black coloring?" he asked, "No they're all standard issued," the Eterna City Jenny answered. 'Then what is the black one flying a bit higher," Ash said pointing to the black one and after having one of the choppers fly close it started to flee, "Before they fled one of the pilots saw that there was a G on the side of it," the Eterna City officer reported. "So it is Team Galactic," Ash said, "Who's Team Galactic?" the Viridian officer asked, "From what little I know of is that their goal is to create their own perfect world and I'm guessing is that they need the Legendary Pokémon of this region to do so," Ash theorized. "Well the Adamant Orb is said to enhance the power of Dialga," Zoey said, "Dialga?" Brock asked, "It's one of the statues we saw when we arrived," Dawn explained," Dialga dominates time while its equivalent Palkia controls space," she added. Hearing this Brock turned to Ash, "Ash, I'm so hating that ability of yours right now," he said, "Yeah I hate it too," Ash agreed.

"Is it his ability to use Aura?" Zoey asked, "No you see every region Ash heads to he seems to have a run-in with the regions legendary and its criminal organization," Brock explained, "I don't even know how I just travel and run into them both," Ash said throwing his hands in the air. It was then an explosion occurred and racing towards the site there were officer's scattered along the hallway. "What happened here?" the Eterna City Jenny asked, "When we entered the room there was no one there but when we started to look around there was a small explosive that fell from the vents. But before I was knocked out I saw them heading out the destroyed wall," the officer said slowly getting up. "Well I can track them by their aura so I'll go retrieve it," Ash said running out the destroyed wall before jumping into a hoverboard made of aura appeared (RK: think of Renton's board in Eureka Seven). "Come on let's follow," Eterna City's officer said getting nods.

Flying overhead, Ash had to dodge the Air Cutters heading his way, "Damn it should have known that Chopper was still around," Ash swore seeing two Golbats in front of him. "Staravia Swellow distract them," Ash ordered releasing both of his flying types, and after his flying types lead the Golbats away Ash continued to track the aura of the two grunts. Seeing that there was a clearing up ahead Ash dove for the trees before jumping onto one of the branches and with his aura heard the conversation up ahead, "So you have the Adamant Orb I take it," the person said, "Yes sir but we messed up and tripped the alarm causing the brat that interfered at the Wind Works to arrive," the grunt on the right said, "We'll be discussing your punishment back at headquarters later," the guy in front of them said, "But for now let's return to HQ," but before any of them could react there was something that destroyed both the main propeller and the tail propeller. "Sorry but you're not going anywhere," Ash said jumping off the tree as the two officer Jenny's along with a squad of cops and his friends appeared while overhead Swellow and Staravia showed up with two knocked out Golbats.

"Both of you are fools," the lead person growled, "Why didn't you check to see if you were followed," he growled out, "Well we made a run for it when the wall broke so we didn't think it was needed," the first grunt nervously explained. "You're outnumbered so just surrender now," Ash said and seeing that they were surrounded all Galactic members held their arms in the air, "If we escape from this I'll kill you both myself," the boss of the two grunts snarled.

"So now that they're put away do you need a ride back to Eterna City?" the officer Jenny of that city asked and it was here that Brock got an idea, "Ash now many people can that hoverboard?" he asked, "I can have only one other person with me," Ash answered. "Zoey can go with Ash while Dawn and I will go with Officer Jenny," Brock said shoving Zoey into Ash's arms before hightailing it with Dawn in Officer Jenny's cop car. "If you don't want to fly with me I can have one of my Pokémon give you a lift," Ash said while thinking of punching Brock in the arm for doing this, "Just don't drop me," Zoey said as Ash formed the hoverboard, "I'll never do that," he told her extending his hand and hesitantly accepting Zoey got on the board blushing as Ash wrapped his hands around her waist, "Hang on tight," he said mentally telling the board to lift off. Soaring above the clouds Zoey looked around in awe as the sun started to set, "I take it that you like this?" Ash asked, "Yeah this is amazing," Zoey said as Ash blushed seeing the sunset reflecting perfectly off of her eyes and after a bit more flying Ash spotted the Pokémon Center, "Well this is our stop," he announced going in for a landing not seeing the look of disappointment on Zoey's face.

Splitting up Zoey went to look for Dawn as Ash walked towards Brock, "So how was the flight?" Brock asked grin, "I don't know whether to smack you or thank you," Ash admitted. "Now that we're in Eterna City the Contest isn't for another couple of days so I can take on the Gym leader tomorrow then I can start training for the Contest," Ash said, "What's going on?" Dawn asked as the girls walked over, "Oh I'm just going to challenge the Gym leader first thing tomorrow," Ash said, "That is if Zoey wants to go first," he adds. "I'm not picky if I go first or not, so you can go first," she said shrugging.

* * *

After a good night's rest, Ash and the gang head to the Gym, "Oh I take it that you're here for our gym battle," Gardenia said seeing Ash and his friends, "Yeah I am," Ash nodded. "Ok, then but I got a call from Mr. Goodshow that if any of us Gym Leaders see you to use our more experienced team," she admits, "Mr. Goodshow said that?" Ash asked receiving a nod. "Cool I wonder why Roark didn't say anything about it," he said as an afterthought, "Wait what do you mean more experienced team?" Zoey asked, "Well if someone like Ash challenges a team we're allowed to use our more experienced Pokémon because we know that he can handle it," Gardenia explained, "She's right a gym leader is to have two teams one for the new trainers and another for the experienced trainers," Brock points out, "That's right how do you know?" Gardenia asked, "Oh I'm the former Pewter City Gym Leader," Brock admits.

At the field the ref stepped forward, "This will be a gym battle of Gardenia, the Gym leader, vs Ash Ketchum, of Pallet Town Kanto. Both trainers will use only three Pokémon and the battle will be decided when all three Pokémon are unable to battle and in addition, only the challenger can switch Pokémon," she explained. Seeing that they were both ready the ref declared, "Now both trainer release your first Pokémon," and unclipping a pokéball Gardenia shouted, "Go, Tropius," seeing the first Pokémon Ash thought, " _Well Sceptile isn't going up first_ ," and unclipping his own pokéball he called out, "Take off Pidgeot," upon seeing the larger than average Flying/Normal-type Gardenia knew this would be an uphill battle. "Tropius Leaf Storm," she shouted making the first move, "Agility to dodge then roll into Double Team with Feather Dance," Ash countered and so dodging the barrage of leaves Pidgeot vanished then soon after feathers started to fall around Tropius, "Tropius get rid of them with Whirlwind," the gym leader ordered but with the feathers gone Pidgeot was nowhere in sight, "Dance of the flock," Ash voiced and with that Tropius was continually assaulted as Pidgeot would reappear before vanishing once more, "Tropius Whirlwind," Gardenia shouted.

"Wow Ash is putting Gardenia on the defense," Dawn said, "Well Ash is someone that likes to put his opponents on the defense," Brock said as Zoey just looked watching every move. "Let's go with a new combo Pidgeot and use Streamline Spin," Ash voiced getting raised eyebrows as Pidgeot backed off to gain distance before flying in with a Quick Attack with Aerial Ace and Brave Bird and with that ended the first battle. "Tropius is unable to battle and Pidgeot is the winner," the ref declared.

"That was a good job keeping me on defense," Gardenia said, "But you'll need to be quicker if you want to take down this one down," she added revealing Bellossom. "Your turn Trevenant," Ash shouted showcasing his second Pokémon, and after the ref the match to begin Ash said, "Trevenant use Feint Attack then Leech Seed," unable to dodge Bellossom was quickly encased in small vines, "Bellossom Magical Leaf," Gardenia yelled, "Will-O-Shield," Ash counted and right as Bellossom summoned multicolored leaves the Pokémon formed three rings of ghostly flames burning the leaves then spread out but Bellossom quickly dodged. "So the ability is Chlorophyll," Ash muttered before he said out loud, "Earthquake Feint Attack then Toxic," slamming its arms on the ground the earth shook knocking Bellossom off guard allowing for Trevenant to get up close to poison the Grass-type, "Oh no," Gardenia said worried now that her Pokémon is poisoned and with another Will-O-Wisp the battle is over, "Bellossom is unable to battle so the winner is Trevenant," the ref acknowledged.

"You're my last hope," Gardenia said revealing a large green and brown colored four-legged Pokémon that had spikes on its face and on its back with a tree right next to those spikes.

 **Torterra, the Continent Pokémon. Torterra is the final evolved form of** **Turtwig** **. Sometimes small Pokémon will gather to make their nests on Torterra's back.**

"From the looks of it Torterra is a defensive Pokémon and since Charizard is overkill I'll go with speed," Ash muttered, "Be like the wind Sceptile," he said sending out his Hoenn Grass-type starter. "Let the battle begin," the ref shouted, "Torterra Earthquake," Gardenia said hoping to at least get one of Ash's Pokémon injured, "Acrobatics to dodge and get in the air," and now her hopes were dashed as her opponent's Pokémon jumped into the air, "Furry Blade," igniting the leaves on its wrists Sceptile slashed the back of the Continent Pokémon, "Torterra Razor Leaf and Stone Edge," caught off guard Sceptile was quickly pelted with razor-sharp leaves before he was bombarded by small pieces of stone and while both attacks were a perfect shot Gardenia knew it wasn't enough to take down a Pokémon like Sceptile and she was proven correct as Sceptile was completely fine, "Aerial Scissor," Ash shouted and with that Sceptile flashed in arms crossed the blades on its wrist extended winning the match, "Torterra is unable to continue and with all three of the gym leader's Pokémon unable to continue that means Ash Ketchum is the winner," the ref announced.

"Well Ash you've shown me why you're Elite and with this, you've earned the Forest Badge," Gardenia said as the ref presented a badge with the design of three trees, "Thanks for the match Gardenia," Ash told her. Turning to Zoey, Gardenia asked, "Are you ready for our match and this time I'll be using Pokémon meant for newer trainers," Zoey nodded, "Yeah I'm ready," and with that she took Ash's spot on the battlefield as Gardenia returned to hers, "This second battle is Gardenia, the gym leader, vs Zoey Nozomi, of Snowpoint City. Both trainers are allowed to use three Pokémon while the challenger can substitute Pokémon," the ref repeated and seeing that both trainers are ready, "Battle begin."

"Cherubi you're up first," Gardenia shouted, "Misdreavus Curtain call," Zoey voiced then she called out the first attack, "Misdreavus Shadow Ball," but Cherubi quickly dodged the attack. Seeing the confused look on Zoey's face Ash decided to help her out, "Cherubi's ability is Chlorophyll; it allows the Pokémon's speed to double in the sunlight," he explained. "Misdreavus Thunder Wave," Zoey ordered paralyzing the Grass-type, "Now Will-O-Wisp then use Psywave," as the energy waves connected with the ghostly flames it seemed to glow as the flames connected to Cherubi, just as the paralyzing effect wore off, burning it. "Cherubi Morning Sun then Leech Seed," Gardenia shouted allowing her Pokémon to recover half of its health then encase Misdreavus in small vines that shocked the Ghost-type as the energy was transferred over to Cherubi healing it even more just as the burning effected kicked in, "Cherubi Magical Leaf," the gym leader ordered and Zoey could only watch worriedly for her Ghost-type as it was bombarded with multicolored leaves and followed by the effects of the Leech Seed Misdreavus was knocked out by a Razor Leaf. "Misdreavus is unable to battle so the winner is Cherubi," the ref announced.

"Starly Curtain call," Zoey shouted revealing her Normal/Flying-type, "She must have caught it after we parted ways," Dawn guessed. "Starly Quick Attack then Wing Attack," the reddish-haired woman said giving Cherubi a good amount of damage, "Cherubi Leech Seed," Gardenia ordered, "Quick Attack to dodge then use it one more time and use Wing Attack," Zoey ordered repeating the same tactic as the first time and with the burn effect from the Will-O-Wisp the battle was over. "Cherubi is unable to battle so the winner is Starly," the ref declared.

"Turtwig let's go," Gardenia said showing her second Pokémon, "This Turtwig seems will trained so Zoey better be careful as the same tactic won't work again," Brock said. "Use Tackle," they both shouted and as they met on the middle Zoey was the one that followed up, "Now Wing Attack," at such close range the Flying-type attack did some real damage; however, Turtwig wasn't going down like that. "Turtwig Absorb," pointing the twig head towards Starly a red beam the Flying/Normal Pokémon, "Spin around with Quick Attack then go for another Wing Attack." Surrounded by a white stream Starly attacked ending the battle, but before the ref could announce the match Starly glowed white, "Staravia," it cried out. "Turtwig is unable to battle so the winner is Staravia," the ref announced.

"You're doing well in this battle," Gardenia commented, "Thanks, I had a lot of help," Zoey said. "But let's see if you can handle my ace, Roserade," Gardenia shouted revealing a Pokémon similar to Roselia but this one had a white rose on its head with a cape, "Do you think you can continue?" Zoey asked receiving a shake, "Then rest up you earned it, and now Glameow Curtain call."

"Now that Zoey has her own ace this should be easier for her," Dawn said, "That may be true remember Roserade has been with Gardenia far longer the Glameow has been with Zoey," Brock points out. "She'll make it through so don't worry," Ash assured.

"Roserade Poison Sting," Gardenia said making the first move, "Glameow use your tail to jump followed by Quick Attack then Fury Swipe," Zoey countered. Seeing that the two attacks connecting Zoey decided to press on her attack, "Shadow Claw then Fury Swipe once more," as this was going on Gardenia smirked, "Shit," Ash realized, "What's wrong?" Dawn asked, "Roserade's ability is Poison Point," Ash explained but Glameow glowed a purple color, "Glameow," Zoey yelled out worried, "Poison Point is an ability that with enough times the opponent comes into contact with the user the opposing Pokémon can get poisoned," Ash explained out loud for everyone to hear. "Roserade Razor Leaf," the gym leader ordered, "Glameow dodge then use Feint Attack then use Hypnosis," Zoey shouted and with that Roserade was put to asleep, "Now Toxic," the poisoning helped a bit but not very much forcing Zoey to bombard it and right before Glameow was forced to faint Roserade fainted first, "Roserade is unable to battle and the winner is Zoey Nozomi," the ref announced.

"Glameow return," Zoey said, "Zoey good victory on your win," Gardenia told her, "And with this victory, you earned the Forest Badge," the gym leader said revealing the item.

"Congrats on your win," Dawn said, "Thanks," Zoey said turning to Ash, "You did great I can tell you that," he told her, "But there's something else isn't there," Zoey sighed, "Well the thing is when you went into an all-out blitz, I can't blame you on that, but you should try and think before you attack as you never know if the sleeping Pokémon can use Sleep Talk," Ash told the reddish-orange haired girl. "Yeah thanks for the tip I'll remember it next time I use Hypnosis," Zoey said and after Zoey heals her Pokémon the group stands outside the Pokémon Center. "So where are you going to go next?" Brock asked, "I'm going to the next contest hall," Zoey admits, "But Eterna City has Contest in two days," Ash points out, "I want to better my materials first before I can challenge you," Zoey said walking away.

* * *

After two days of training it was finally time for the Eterna City contest, "Welcome everyone to the Eterna City contest," Marian said to the roaring crowd. "Now let's introduce our judges," this signaled for the curtain to rise up, "First up is the head of the Pokémon Committee Director Mr. Contesta," said man waved to the crowd, "Thank you I'm looking forward to the wonderful performances," Mariana moved to the next judge, "Next up is the president of the Pokémon Fan Club, Mr. Sukizo," the short man only said, "Remarkable," then Marian moved to the third judge, "And finally it is the Eterna City Nurse Joy," said nurse smiled and waved, "Thank you for having me here," she said. "And with myself as your host, I'll bring you all the play by play," Marian said, "Now let's begin the Contest."

In the waiting room, Ash is dressed in Aura Guardian outfit was twisting the staff around as a calming effect, "Ash Ketchum you're up," the attendant announced.

"Next up is a Hero of Kanto and Pokémon Ranger, Ash Ketchum," Marian declared as Ash appeared spinning his staff into the air, "Let's go, Winter," he said tossing the staff up into the air and a pure white Ninetales appeared as light snowfall followed. "Oh wow the beauty of this different colored Ninetales is making me shiver," Marian said, "Alright let's do this," Ash said pulling out his flute, this design is shaped more like a curved dagger, he held it to his lips and started to play (RK: Rosario + Vampire Mizore's theme Snowstorm).

As the music started to play, Winter let loose a light snow storm followed a multicolored wave of energy then released two different hearts. "Wow the Blizzard followed by the Aurora Veil made me think that I was watching the Northern Lights," Marian gushed, "Yes the combination of the both the Pokémon's typing and the use of moves is wonderful," Contesta said, "Remarkable," Sukizo added (RK: is that the only thing he says I can't remember), "Marian is right I thought I was looking at the Northern Lights," Nurse Joy agreed. In the stands, Dawn watched on in awe as Brock let out a smile.

Finishing up the Appeal Round Marian revealed those who enter the battle rounds, "So I'm up first," Ash said as he is facing a black haired female wearing a black bustier corset with skinny jeans and a black open blazer. "First round is Ash Ketchum vs Raven Grace," Marian announced and while all of the guys present had nose bleeds Ash did not, "You know most guys would be focusing on my chest," Raven said gesturing to the males around her, "Well I for one think there's more to beauty than just outer looks," Ash said eyes focused as Raven smirked, "Nice to know there's at least one person who knows how to act like a gentleman. But enough talk; trap them in a spell of love Braixen."

"Wow, what a wonderful looking Pokémon," Marian said, "That's a Kalos starter Pokémon so that means you're from the Kalos region," Ash said, "Yeah I was lucky enough a Shiny Fennekin as a starter," Raven replied. "Lend me your aura Gothitelle," Ash voiced revealing his own foreign Pokémon, "30 minutes on the clock and go," Marian declared.

With the signal to begin called out Ash revealed his flute and started to play as his Pokémon's eyes glowed blue for a brief second before returning to normal, "Great with him playing an instrument it will be hard to counter it," Raven muttered. "Braixen Will-O-Wisp then Flamethrower followed by Ember," she ordered however as the two different types of flames approached the Psychic-type it was surrounded by a light green outline and it surrounded Gothitelle protecting it from the incoming balls of fire, "Wow it seems that Ash is using Gothitelle's full psychic ability to his fullest as he turns Raven's own attack into his defense," Marian replayed as a good chunk of Raven's points went down, then as the song continued Gothitelle's left hand sparked and the right hand contained dark energy and putting them together the Psychic-type launched a beam made of rings that sparkled. "Braixen jump and step on it," Raven shouted and right as Braixen jumped into the air a portal opened up firing a beam of psychic energy towards Braixen's back removing some more points from Raven's gauge.

"Braixen let's try that new combination we worked on and use Toxic-shock," hearing the name of the attack Ash knew that it would have Toxic right off the bat but seeing the three orbs of poisonous energy Ash knew the second attack. So with a couple tunes Gothitelle formed a protective dome around it as the protective dome and the attack caused an explosion of black smoke and to Ash's surprise Braixen, covered head to toes in flames, slammed into Gothitelle sending it back and on the board, a bit of Ash's points was chipped off. "Finally," Raven muttered but knew that it was still going to be an uphill battle then glancing at the clock there were only 12 minutes left, "Braixen Flamethrower," the black haired girl ordered but that was counted by a Thunderbolt then before she could use the smoke to her advantage Ash was already ahead of her as Gothitelle appeared in front of her starter than with an Energy Ball sent Braixen sliding back. ". . . and time," Marian said as the screen showed that Ash had more points, "And with that Ash Ketchum is the winner," she announced.

Raven smiled, "Thanks Braixen you were awesome," she said returning her starter, "You weren't bad yourself," Ash told her walking forward, "Right back at you," Raven said as the pair shook hands then surprising everyone she kissed him on the cheek that didn't already have a kiss on it.

After a couple of battles later it was Ash's turn for the third round and this time he is facing a male wearing a suit and tie, "This is the second battle of Ash vs Richard," Marian announced. "Salazzle show them your poisonous beauty," Richard said revealing a lizard-like Pokémon that as a pink design on its chest and stomach along with the underside of its tail being the same color as the rest of the body is a shade of grey, the stomach area along with the upper portions of the legs are a purplish grey as the rest is a brownish grey. "Let's kick it Tsareena," Ash called out revealing another foreign Pokémon, and seeing her opponent Tsareena rolled her eyes getting tick marks from Salazzle, "You were the one that said that you wanted to enter a contest," Ash said raising his hands up in defense as his Pokémon turned to face her trainer. "What's up with your Pokémon?" Richard asked, "You know the term Himedere correct?" Ash questioned receiving a nod, "Yeah Tsareena is Himedere personified," he explained getting an understanding look.

And after Marian announced the match to start, Richard made the first move, "Salazzle get in close with Flame Charge," and listening to the music Tsereena put up a dome of light watching as the lizard-like Pokémon crashed into it then as the dome went down started to wobbly dance as it kicked and launched razor thin leaves. "And there you have it, Ash is using Teeter Dance as a base to allow Tsareena to kick and launch Razor Leaf, "Salazzle get in close and use Double Slap," Richard ordered but to his is annoyance his Pokémon was tripped by what he sees is Grass Knot, "Get up and use Acrobatics," he commanded. However, hid annoyance increased as a protective dome appeared quickly blocking the attack as Tsareena, after the dome went down, emitted a bright colorful blinding light knocking Salazzle back, and turning to the screen both Coordinators saw that Ash has more points than Richard along with the time limit being at 10 minutes left. "All or nothing Salazzle so use Sludge Wave," Richard ordered but that was counted with Tsareena stomping her foot on the ground jumping into the air dodging the poisonous wave and coming down spinning kicking Salazzle directly in the face. "And time," Marian voiced and on the screen, Ash is seen as the winner.

Then it finally came down to the final round of Ash against another girl but this time she is wearing a much more modest passed the knee white dress. "Let's hear it for our final two Coordinator's," Marian cried out, "To my right is the Pokémon Range and flute player, Ash Ketchum," entering the stage he waved to the crowd causing the girls to go wild, "And to my left is a strong Coordinator herself, Shiro Suzuki," the guys went wild for the white-haired girl. "Shall we dance sir Ash?" Shiro asked with a curtsey, "Of course lady Shiro," Ash replied with a bow, "Grace us with your beauty Gardevoir," Shiro said in a gentle voice, "Swift as the wind Sceptile," Ash followed. But everyone could see a necklace around Gardevoir and a wristband around Sceptile's right wrist.

"I see that your Pokémon can Mega Evolve," Ash noted, "And your Sceptile can do the same," Shiro replied, "Then shall we further ignite this dance?" Ash asked bringing forth his staff, "Yes we shall," Shiro said gripping the necklace that is around her neck. And pressing the stones the necklace/wristband on their respective Pokémon ignited changing both their forms, "I have heard of Mega Evolution but to see it in my own eyes in incredible," Contesta said.

"Gardevoir Future Sight," Shiro ordered, "Quick Attack then follow it up with Fury Cutter," Ash said via his flute using this time to his advantage, "After the attack connects use Dazzling Gleam," Shiro countered. " _Shit_ ," was the only thing both trainer and Pokémon thought before the attack sent Sceptile flying.

"Hey, why did that attack do so much damage towards Sceptile?" Dawn asked Brock, "You see when Sceptile Mega Evolves its typing is Grass/Dragon and Fairy-type moves are extremely effective against Dragon-types," Brock explained as Future Sight took effect. "Acrobatics into Aerial Ace then use Leech Seed," Ash ordered using his Hoenn region starter's speed to his advantage of getting in close attacking before getting out of firing range, "Earthquake then Return," Ash followed up and after shaking the ground Gardevoir was tossed towards Shiro. Turning towards the screen, Ash saw that both he and Shiro were even for points but with his Fearow like eyes, he could see that the Leech Seed was taking effect slowly, but surely, doing its job. "Frenzy Plant but use that as a base to use Mega Drain then follow it up to form a Solar Beam," Ash said playing a couple notes taking Shiro and Gardevoir by surprise as roots sprouted from the ground then Gardevoir felt her energy slowly being drained before the Solar Beam slammed the roots so that the Fairy/Psychic-type wasn't too injured. "And that's a wrap with the winner being Ash Ketchum," Marian acknowledge.

"That was a good dance Sir Ash," Shiro said extending her hand, "Yes it was and maybe we can do it once more," Ash replied taking her hand and lightly kissing the back of it. "Can Ash Ketchum please step forward," Marian announced as she and the three judges appeared, "This is your second win is it not?" Contesta asked, "Yes it is sir," Ash said accepting the ribbon.

* * *

 **Stopping here for now and hope you all enjoyed the chapter.**


	11. Meeting the Champion

**Here is another chapter for Sinnoh Champion revamp**

* * *

While on the Cycling road, the egg Brock received started to hatch so after helping Nurse Joy restore the Pokémon Center the egg hatched to reveal a Happiny they continue their quest to Hearthome City. "Wow, what a sight," Dawn said as the group comes to a river, "Hey is that a steamboat?" Ash wondered pointing down towards the docks, "Hey it says here that it's a sightseeing boat that has a restaurant and a first-class nightclub," Brock said reading the brochure. Then as Brock revealed that it was making a stop right towards Hearthome City it was agreed that they would be boarding, "Hey Ash, Dawn, Brock," a voice shouted from behind them, "Is that Zoey?" Dawn asked turning around and she was right as the reddish-orange haired girl stopped right in front of them.

"I don't want to be rude but can I ask what you're doing here?" Brock asked, "Well on my way out of Eterna City I got an idea and wondered if I can travel with you three?" Zoey nervously asked. While not showing it Brock eternally grinned, " _Time to get my little bro a girl_ ," he thought, "Sure I don't mind but you'll have to ask them," he voiced pointing towards his companions. "Of course it's about time another girl joined along," Dawn said and smiling Zoey turned to Ash, "What about you Ash?" she asked nervously, "Sure welcome aboard," he told her.

Arriving at the dock the steamboat seemed to be empty, "Excuse me, mister?" Dawn asked the man sleeping, "Oh can I help you little lady?" he asked. "When does the steamboat leave?" the blue-haired girl asked, "Oh that's easy the steamboat always leave at noon so I thought I could get a bit of a shut-eye," he answered, "If it leaves at noon I can use this to get some supplies," Brock points out, "If it's a market you're looking for then just go past the forest," he said pointing to said forest. "Hey is it alright if we leave out Pokémon here?" Zoey asked, "Of course we aren't boarding anyone else anytime soon," the old man waved, "If you want I'll look after your Pokémon," Ash told his companions, "Are you sure?" Dawn asked, "Yeah I need to take a break from all that walking anyways," Ash explained. "Zoey, do you mind keeping Ash and the Pokémon company?" Brock asked, "Sure I don't mind," she said while thinking that she could use this time to get closer to Ash.

Heading to the deck of the ship everyone released their Pokémon, "Everyone come on out for some R&R," Ash said revealing Staravia, Buizel, Liepard, Winter, a tan and white canine-like Pokémon, and Gardevoir appeared out of the pokéballs. For Brock, he only had Nuzleaf, Croagunk, Happiny, and Sudowoodo while Dawn released her Buneary, Pachirisu, and Wurmple (From the Eterna Forest) and Zoey revealed her Glameow, Misdreavus, Shellos, and Staravia. Seeing the Electric Mouse, Buneary headed his way when Glameow stood in her path ticking her off, "Hey calm down we're all friends here," Ash said seeing Buneary about to attack Glameow. "Wow Buneary really must like Pikachu," Zoey noted, "Yeah it's been that way since Dawn caught her a while back," Ash explained. Then as time passed they saw the Pokémon having fun, "Well they seem to enjoy their little Break," Ash said, "They sure are," Zoey agreed then after some time she finally asked, "Hey do you think you can tell me more of your adventures?" raising an eyebrow Ash thought about then decided, "Sure why not."

As the trainers got comfortable the Pokémon, on the other hand, started to explore the boat as Pikachu, Turtwig, and Buizel played with the instruments, most the female Pokémon saw the dresses and tried to put them on, Pachirisu saw the balloons and got an idea as Piplup saw the magician's hat and wand. Wandering the boat the two feline Pokémon walked in silence when Liepard saw Pachirisu floating about and followed but seeing the control room Liepard raced ahead and stopped the little Electric-type from entering. And outside Croagunk just sat on the life preserver before he moved to also wondering the boat as the two Flying/Normal-types flew around.

"Wow so you really met a Lucario from ancient times," Zoey said as Ash explained the story of his adventures involving the Tree of Beginnings. "Yeah he thought that Sir Aaron abandoned the war and mistook me for Sir Aaron because of the fact that our auras were identical," Ash explained, "What do you mean identical?" Zoey asked, "Cliff note version is that while Aura is in every single one of us there are times when a person or people will have the same aura signature," Ash explained. "Oh, so it's like Pokémon having the same ability?" Zoey asked, "Yeah that's right," Ash nodded, "Can anyone use Aura?" she asked, "While everyone has aura only very few people can wield it," Ash revealed, "And from what I know is that most people that can wield it are those with Aura Guardians in their family tree or some other factor," he explained.

"How do you know if a person can wield it?" Zoey asked further, "What's with all the questions?" Ash wondered, "Oh I was just curious that's all," she said playing it off as a curiosity but in reality, she was just trying to get close to her crush. "Well if you're curious," Ash said extending his hand, "First take my hand," doing just that Zoey had to contain her blush, "Now close your eyes," following the next step Zoey thought she saw something, "Now just listen to my voice drown out all thought and only think about the surrounding nature." Taking a deep breath, Zoey focused only on the nature around her and in her mind's eyes different colors flashed by, "Ash I'm seeing colors flash by what next?" Zoey asked, "Now pretend you're reaching out and grasp it," Ash instructed and just as she did she felt it surround her and was forced to open her eyes.

"Well I can certainly say that you can use Aura," Ash told her causing her eyes to widen and staring at her palm Zoey could see a spark of energy. "Now it's time to train to control it," Ash said seriously getting Zoey's attention, "What do I have to do?" she asked.

After some time, Brock and Zoey returned, "Oh hello there you two," the old man waved to them, "I was just about ready to get things set up," he told them. Approaching the deck, Dawn and Brock blinked wondering if their eyes were messing with them, "Brock is it me or is Zoey using Aura?" Dawn asked, "Your eyes aren't playing tricks on you because I can see it too," Brock told her. "Oh hey, guys how was shopping?" Ash asked stopping their game, "Ash did Zoey use Aura just now?" Brock asked, "Yeah she started asking questions about our travels together and when I brought up our adventures in the Tree of Beginnings she asked about Aura followed by asking if there are ways to know if a person can wield it," Ash explained. "And from the looks of it, she can use it," Dawn said staring at the orange haired girl.

* * *

After a day's travel, the arrived at a small town then resumed their walk towards Hearthome City and a week later they stopped by at a Pokémon Center so that they could watch Lucian battle Cynthia, the Sinnoh Champion. "Wow I have to admit Lucian never stood a chance," Brock said, "Yeah she only used Garchomp in her battle while Lucian had to use all six of his Pokémon," Zoey nodded but off to the side they heard a couple kids talking, "Hey did you hear Cynthia's in town at Amity Square," she told her friends. "Cynthia's here? Come on what are we standing here for," the boy said as they raced towards Amity Square, "Cynthia's here? Let's go meet her," Ash said getting agreeing nods from all around. Finding the crowd of people the group found Cynthia observing the ruins, "Wow what a crowd," Dawn said seeing more and more people approaching.

"Hey is that Paul?" Zoey asked seeing the familiar plum haired jerk step forward, "You're Cynthia aren't you?" he asked, "Yes I am," the blonde haired champion answered, "My name is Paul and I'm from Veilstone City," Paul presented himself, "And I'm here to challenge you to a battle," everyone was shocked, "Is he nuts?" Dawn asked, "You never know with him," Ash said crossing his arms. Ignoring the mutterings of the gathered crowd Cynthia said, "It's been a while since I've done a field challenge, I accept," stepping off of the ruin steps she turned to face him, "Do you mind if we use Six Pokémon each?" Paul asked further shocking the crowd, "Sure why not," Cynthia said pulling out a pokéball, "Garchomp battle dance," she called out revealing her ace as it now sported a collar. "Magmar standby for battle," Paul announced, "Paul probably has something planned," Ash said immediately, "Huh what do you mean?" Zoey asked, "Just watch and you'll find out," Ash told her.

"You can have the first move," Cynthia told her opponent, "Magmar Fire Spin," Paul barked out allowing his Fire-type spit out a stream of spiraling flames but Garchomp blocked it by raising its right fin. "Magmar Flame Charge," Paul ordered, "Garchomp Dig," Cynthia instructed watching as her Ace went underground, "Watch it Magmar," Paul warned but it came too late as Garchomp burst from the ground from under it, "Now Stone Edge," the champion followed up pelting the Fire-type with sharp pieces of stone knocking it out, "That's pathetic coming from you," Paul said returning Magmar back to its pokéball not seeing the narrowing eyes of Cynthia's or Ash's. "Weavile standby for battle," Paul voiced showcasing his next Pokémon, "Weavile huh," Dawn said bringing out her pokédex.

 **Weavile, the Sharp Claw Pokémon. It signals its companions by using its claws to leave mysterious markings on the surfaces of trees and ice.**

"Weavile is an Ice-type so Paul can deal a good amount of damage," Brock said, "But type advantage and disadvantage is only one part of a Pokémon battle," Ash added.

Ordering Weavile to use Blizzard everyone was shocked that it did nothing, "But Blizzard should have done some serious damage," a trainer pointed out shocked, "Dragon Rush Garchomp," Cynthia instructed once more. Dodging the Ice Beams heading its way Garchomp also ended the battle in one attack, "Wow another one hit KO," Zoey said amazed, "Hey Brock who would win if it was Cynthia vs Lance?" Ash asked his oldest companion, "That would be a hard one to decide as they're both champions," Brock said as Paul released Murkrow. "I think I have a feeling as to what Paul's tactic is," Ash voiced, "Then what is it?" Zoey asked as everyone, including the ones battling, paid attention, "Paul's trying to wear down Garchomp for him to knock it out with only seriously strong attack," Ash explained, "So in a cliff note version he plans to have his own ace Pokémon knock out Garchomp with only one attack."

"That is a good idea," Cynthia said, "Enough Murkrow Haze," Paul barked out; however, Garchomp dodged then as Murkrow used Sky Attack the Dragon/Ground-type retaliated with a Giga Impact. "Why is Paul smiling?" Zoey asked, "So that's it," Ash said narrowing his eyes, "What is it?" Brock asked, "Just keep watching and you'll find out," Ash told him. "Torterra standby for battle," Paul called out. "Giga Drain," Paul ordered trapping Garchomp in three energy draining vines, "But why didn't Garchomp dodge?" Dawn asked and Brock gasp in realization, "Giga Impact is a move that once used forces the Pokémon to recharge so Paul hoped that Garchomp would use it then right after would use his own ace to attack," Brock explained.

"Torterra Frenzy Plant," Paul ordered with a savage grin plastered on his face, and as the attack was launched it created a cloud of dust upon impact with Garchomp. But as the dust cleared Paul's grin turned to shock as Garchomp blocked the vines, "Garchomp Brick Break," and that's all she wrote as that battle was finished with a clean strike to the head.

Turning to the crowd, Cynthia spotted Ash and his friends, "Tell me you in the cloak are you Ash Ketchum?" she asked. "Yeah, that's me why do you want to know?" Ash asked his own question, "Because I want to have a battle with you," she announced shocking everyone, "She's actually challenging someone," a trainer started to whisper, "Sure, does one on one sound good to you?" Ash asked stepping forward, "Of course now Garchomp battle dance once more," she announced revealing her ace. Tossing his cloak into the air Ash pointed his gauntlet towards the sky, "Charizard deploy," he said and after a couple of seconds of silence Charizard appeared and with his signature roar sent shock waves that almost sent people flying. "That's some Charizard," Cynthia stated, "He's one of my best," Ash confidently said, "And I'll let the lady to first," he told her.

"Such a gentleman," Cynthia said, "Garchomp Brick Break," she ordered, "Wing Attack to block," Ash called out and with wings glowing white it blocked the fin aiming towards his face, "Now Dragon Tail," Ash followed sending Garchomp into the forest behind Cynthia. "Wow he's good," a male trainer said, "And cute," a female trainer added, "That's impressive but it isn't enough to take Garchomp down," the champion voiced as Garchomp flew past her and launched a greenish blue ball of fire landing a direct hit. "Charizard into the air," Ash ordered, "Follow it Garchomp," Cynthia instructed, "What is Ash doing?" Dawn asked, "I don't know," Brock answered as everyone watched the aerial battle, "Dragon Claw," Cynthia ordered, "Block with your own Dragon Claw then go into Draconic Toss," Ash yelled, "Draconic Toss?" a trainer said confused just like everyone that wasn't Ash's friends or the champion.

"Tell me is Draconic Toss one of your own combinations?" Cynthia questioned, "Yes Draconic Toss is an attack of my own design as it combines Dragon Rush and Seismic Toss," Ash answered, "I'm impressed, it's not every day that someone creates their own attack," Cynthia said. "But I see you have a Mega Stone," she adds, "What's a Mega Stone?" Paul wondered, "And you have one as well," Ash states, "So you want to up the ante?" he asked. "Of course," Cynthia grinned enjoying this battle, "Key Stone take the bond me and Garchomp have and give him new life," Cynthia voiced, "With the strength and Power of a Dragon Mega Evolve Charizard," Ash chants.

"How did they evolve when they're already at their final stages?" a trainer shouted, "You see Mega Evolution is something that is only recently discovered," Cynthia began, "For Mega Evolution to work you need a Keystone and a Mega Stone for the Pokémon you want to Mega Evolve," Ash followed showing his Key Stone on his gauntlet as Cynthia showed her Mega Earring, "And you also need to have a strong bond with that Pokémon," Cynthia added, "A bond?" Paul questioned, "Yes only when the bond is strong is when Mega Evolution can happen," Cynthia explained.

"Garchomp we have a strong opponent so no more holding back," Cynthia ordered, "So use Flare Blaster," stomping its foot on the ground Garchomp lit them up with Fire Spin then sent them flying. "Dragon Tail to block it," Ash commanded watching his Pokémon destroy all of the pieces of stone, "Now use Aerial Charge," igniting a fire around his body Charizard slammed into Garchomp, "Grab hold and use Brutal Swing," Cynthia countered. quickly grabbing its opponent, Garchomp tossed it in the air like a rag doll before sending Charizard towards the ground creating a cloud of smoke and a small shake in the ground, but while most people would think that it is over Charizard cleared the dust himself, taking off once more, roaring once more sending a challenging smirk to the Dragon/Ground-type who sent its own challenging smirk in return. "It's been a while since someone's been able to push me this far," Cynthia said, "And it seems that Lance wasn't exaggerating when he spoke of you," she added. "So Lance talked about me?" Ash questioned, "Yes he speaks so highly of you that he's thinking of just giving you the Kanto Champion title," Cynthia revealed shocking everyone as Paul growled. "But it seems that we're going to have to wrap this battle up," Cynthia suddenly said, "Have somewhere to be?" Ash asked, "Yup so one last attack?" she asked, "Time to end it with a bang," Ash agreed.

"Garchomp let's give our opponent our most powerful combination attack," Cynthia called out, "Let's do the same Charizard," Ash yelled out, "Garchomp/Charizard," they began, "Use Draconic Impact/Burning Dragon Impact," they finished; Cynthia's Draconic Impact involved Dragon Rush and Giga Impact as Ash's Burning Dragon Impact is the combination of Flare Blitz, Dragon Rush, and Giga Impact. The colliding attacks created an explosion as both Pokémon fell to the ground both knocked out, "He actually tied with Cynthia," a trainer whispered, "I can't believe it," another trainer said, "Well believe because it just happened," a female trainer said.

Returning their respective Pokémon Cynthia smiled, "Thank you for this battle and I hope we can battle once more," she said, "Yeah I had fun and agreed we should battle again," Ash grinned as Cynthia walked away. "Ash you never cease to amaze me," Brock said shaking his head with a grin, "Here's your cloak," Zoey said handing the item over, "Thanks now let's get out of here before people start running up to us," Ash told his group. But while they were able to get away the people there were already forming rumors that there is someone that was able to tie with Cynthia.

Continuing on their way to Hearthome the Coordinators decided to talk about the next contest, "So from what I looked up two Coordinator contest," Zoey said, "What do you mean?" Dawn asked. "Well it should be self-explanatory as you will need to work with another Coordinator for both the performance and the battle," Zoey explained, "Why would that be?" Brock asked, "I think they're testing the Coordinator's ability to team up with someone else," Ash guessed, "Maybe that's why they're giving the pairs a week to create a coordinated performance before the contest officially starts," Zoey said, "Then when's the deadline?" Dawn asked. "The deadline is in half a month," Zoey answered, "And we'll be in Hearthome in only a couple of days," Brock revealed, "So are you going to enter Ash?" Zoey asked, "Well you see Dawn and I switch Contests and since I entered the Eterna City Contest it's Dawn's turn," Ash explained, "Actually I want you to enter this one," Dawn said, "After all how can I gain experience if you don't join a contest with me," she explained, "If you say so," Ash said.

* * *

 **Stopping here and before you complain about the Contest I want to point out that one this is my fanfic and two I'm experimenting. And for Zoey being able to use Aura why not so anyways don't forget to leave a review/comment and if you like what you see like and follow to see more of Sinnoh Region revamp.**


	12. Round two vs Hunter J

**For this part of Sinnoh region revamp I'm going to be skipping a couple of episodes and just going to reference them.**

* * *

Continuing on the road to Hearthome it seems that Ash's tie with Cynthia has already spread like wildfire and many trainers went to search and 'prove' that the tie was a fluke but end up seeing that the rumored tie was legit as even Cynthia talked about it when she guessed started on a news show. But for our heroes they encountered a breeder that's been trying to tap into Electrike's inner power and with the help of Ash and friends Electrike evolved and the now Manectric passes the test then a few days later run into a Mismagius that like to prank traveling trainers which leads us to the present.

Lying at a clearing in the forest, the group had finished lunch and when they started returning their Pokémon Brock noticed something, "Hey has anyone seen Turtwig?" he asked, "Pikachu and I saw him enter the forest," Ash admits when said Pokémon burst through the forest with a look of panic and worry on it. "I think Turtwig wants us to follow him," Zoey said, "Then let's go see what's up," Dawn said as they finished packing then followed the little Grass-type. Coming to a cliff, they understood why Turtwig was so worried as there was a lone Pokémon standing on a small piece of stone, "Oh no if that breaks it will be real trouble for that Pokémon," Dawn said.

Finding a way to the top Brock pulled out some rope, "We can use this and tie it around the tree then slowly drag someone down there," he said, "I'll do it," Ash offered, "After all, I am a Pokémon Ranger." Securing the rope around his waist, Brock slowly dropped Ash until he was even with the Pokémon in trouble, " _I want my mommy_ ," he, by the voice, cried out, "Hey no need to worry we'll help you find your family," Ash told him. " _But what if I fall_ ," he said, "I promise I won't let you fall," Ash promised then after a little hesitation the Pokémon walked towards Ash, "Alright Brock pull us up," Ash called out.

Arriving at the top, everyone got a closer look of the Pokémon, "Wow that's a Hippopotas," Zoey said as Ash opened up his gauntlet, "Hippopotas huh," Ash said.

 **Hippopotas, the Hippo Pokémon.** **It lives in arid places. Instead of perspiration, it expels grainy sand from its body.** This Pokémon, as the name suggests, is hippo shaped having a color scheme involving the desert sands with holes, two acting as its nose and the third on its back.

"Poor thing's still scared," Zoey said, "I would be too after an experience like that," Brock said, "But after having some Pokémon food it should be feeling better," he added but giving Hippopotas some food it shivered before heading to a tree with some rather big apples. "I think it fell trying to get some of that fruit," Zoey guess, "I think you're right," Dawn agreed as Ash picked an apple for it to eat. "But what is it doing out here?" Brock wondered.

"Ha so the missing Hippopotas has finally been discovered," a voice familiar to only Brock, Dawn, and Ash said as Rhonda and her news crew appeared out of nowhere, "And it was discovered by the trainer that tied with Cynthia," she added as the cameraman pointed the camera at Ash's group. Explaining why Rhonda was doing there a beep from Ash's gauntlet rang, "Ash Ketchum what's up?" Ash said answering, " _Ketchum we've got a lost Hippopotas and a poacher who's after said Pokémon_ ," everyone heard, "Already found our missing Hippopotas Rachel but I'll keep a lookout for our poacher 10-4," Ash relayed, " _Understood_ ," Rachel replied.

"Wow what a scoop," Rhonda said excited, "I wouldn't be too sure about that," a voice called out and out of the woods was to Ash and Brock a Team Aqua look alike, "Ash does he seem familiar to you?" Brock asked, "He does but I'm not matching a name to that face," Ash admits. Face planting the man complained, "How can you not remember the great Raymond after you completely crushed me," he said and hearing the name both Brock and Ash had a face of recognition. "Oh I remember now," Ash said causing Raymond to smile but that quickly turned into another face plant, "My Bulbasaur defeated your Donphan with only a Solar Beam followed by Squirtle knocking out Machamp with a Bubble Beam then Golem Venomoth and Pinsir all getting their butts whooped by Pikachu's Thunderbolt," Ash further explained.

Growling Raymond shouted, "Yeah well I've gotten stronger since then and after that Hippopotas is coming with me," then grinning he released all six of his Pokémon which, in order were, Nidoking, Primeape, Fearow, Houndoom, Exploud, and an Aggron. Seeing six powerful looking Pokémon Rhonda and her news crew stood behind Ash and company, "Let's see you little shit handle these," Raymond shouted with an evil grin plastered on his face, "And after I beat you and take that Hippopotas I'll be taking those girls traveling with you for . . . personal reasons," he added. Hearing that last part Dawn and Zoey shivered as Zoey moved closer to Ash, "You know," Ash began, "I was just going to quickly knock out your Pokémon but after that last comment I don't think I have any mercy left in me," Raymond shivered in fear at the tone of Ash's voice.

"Charizard, Blastoise, Venusaur deploy," Ash said showing his Kanto Starters, "Let's use that triple combination we've been working at," hearing the sentence all three knew what triple combination their trainer was talking about." Seeing his Pokémon in position Ash ordered, "Triple Finish (RK: I don't own that attack it belongs to Super Smash Bros)," and so the battle was over as Charizard used Overheat, Blastoise fired Hydro Pump, and Venusaur unleashes Solar Beam knocking out all six of Raymond's Pokémon in one attack. "Rachel I already found our poacher and I'm currently arresting him," Ash said on the phone function of the gauntlet, " _10-4, at the nearest Pokémon Center there should be a police officer waiting_ ," Rachel told him, "Understood see you later," Ash replied.

Dragging Raymond through the sand they stopped at the bridge, "Be careful Brock Hippopotas hate water," Ash told the breeder/doctor in training as he held the rope holding Raymond, then after Brock cleared the bridge everyone else followed. "Ranger Ash?" the officer asked as the group approached the Pokémon Center, "Here you go officer one poacher," Ash said handing Raymond over to the authorities. Taking a short break at the Center they continued their trip to find the family of the Hippopotas then after reaching the other desert in the area, "Try not to get lost again, ok," Ash shouted after feeding an apple to Hippopotas who decided to repay Ash for his kind help by blowing a bubble. "Hey what's that?" Zoey asked as it popped in front of Ash, "Well nighty night," Ash muttered before he and Pikachu entered the dreamland, "Guess this is Hippopotas' way of saying thank you," Brock said chuckling picking Ash up, "I can hold your bag so it doesn't way you down too much," Zoey offered.

* * *

"So we're getting closer to Mt. Coronet huh," Ash said, "Yeah legends say that there's some hidden temple to a Pokémon hidden deep inside," Dawn explained. "I heard about that too but I never put any thought into it," Zoey voiced and it was just then that a Pokémon revealed itself, and it is a small four-legged Pokémon that had an oval looking face, similar to that of a shield, and a tan body with white toes.

 **Shieldon, the Shield Pokémon. The skin on its face is very hard, and it has a habit of polishing it by rubbing against trees.**

"This actually reminds me of the Cradily preserves back in Hoenn," Ash said as everyone heard the roar of an engine and breaking down a tree was a vehicle familiar only to Brock, Dawn, and Ash. "What's that?" Zoey asked as they hid behind a bush taking Shieldon with them, "That's one of Hunter J's grunts," Brock began, "Hunter J is a Pokémon Poacher that steals Pokémon then sells them to the highest bidder," Dawn explained. "And as a Pokémon Ranger it's my job to stop them," Ash said getting up, "Pikachu Electro Ball," hearing an attack being called the grunt turned to see the brat that interfered in the last couple heists, "Golbat Wing Attack," he ordered and as Golbat dodged the attack the Electric-type attack slammed into the vehicle causing it to explode, "Curses," the grunt growled just as a Thunderbolt came out of know where striking Golbat. "There you are Shieldon," a familiar voice to only Brock and Ash said, "Gary?" Ash questioned, "No time to explain we need to get out of here," he said getting a nod.

"Who's Gary?" Zoey asked as they ran, "Gary's a childhood rival to Ash and grandson of Professor Oak," Brock explained and seeing that the close is clear they slowed down to a walk, " _Ash can you read me_?" Rachel voiced. "Read you loud and clear I take it that I have a mission involving Shieldon," Ash questioned, " _Yes you do how did you know_?" she asked, "I ran into Shieldon followed by one of J's grunts," Ash explained, " _Then I take it you've run into Gary Oak because he's the one leading the mission_ ," Rachel points out, "Yeah I understand see you later," Ash replied. "Ranger mission?" Brock questioned, "Ranger mission," Ash verified.

Meeting with the other Shieldon Gary called Professor Rowan, " _That is most troublesome_ ," the professor said after Gary gave him an update, " _Meet up at this location and be careful_ ," Rowan said before cutting off the connection. But on their way out they encountered another convoy of J's, "Golurk's too big for something like this," Ash muttered, "Donphan Earthquake," he ordered revealing his Armor Pokémon and with a mighty slam of her trunk the vehicle fell into a hole in the ground. But the situation got even worse as soon all the exits were blocked off, " _Damn every route is closed off_ ," Ash thought turning to the others seeing Zoey start to hyperventilate, "Zoey it's alright we're going to get out of here in one piece," he whispered to her. "We can take a different route but that's towards the river stream to the north or we can take the valley to the south," Gary explained; however, before they could move an explosion was heard, "What was that?" Gary asked alarmed as the grunts ran towards the sound, "You know a simple thank you would be enough," a voice said from the other side of the bush, "Austin is that you?" Ash asked, "I would say, long time no see but we got bigger fish to fry," Austin said, "Come on I know a shortcut through the valley," he told them as they ran.

"So you know this guy, Ash?" Gary asked, "Yeah we met him after Hunter J tried to catch my Butterfree's mate," Ash explained, "But what was that explosion?" Zoey asked, "A pound or two of C4 destroying the rigs they ride in, "Austin smirked. But at the break in the mountains was a bad choice as a Salamence flew overhead, "If that Salamence is here then that must mean," Ash trailed off, "You are so predictable," J said hopping down pointing her own gauntlet at the group, "Now surrender the Shieldon or be broken into a million little pieces," she warned, "Pikachu Iron Tail," Ash ordered but it seemed that the gauntlet was stronger than it looked as it was able to hold against the attack, "Get going I'll try and hold her off," Ash said, "I'll back you up, Godzilla destroy," Austin shouted revealing his shiny Tyranitar, "Charizard deploy," Ash called out revealing his own Pokémon. "What a lucky day this has been," J smirked, "Not only do I get a Shieldon but I also get the Pokémon that tied with the champion's Garchomp," but hearing rocks fall she spotted the falling Shieldon and used her blaster to turn it into a statue. "Return to the ship our missions complete," she said returning Drapion and hopping back on Salamence but unknown to her Ash and Austin hitched a ride sneaking underneath the vehicle, "Now all we have to do is find a way out," Austin said after Ash released Staravia to go find the others and as they were approaching the ship.

"Now let's make some noise," Austin as they grinned, "Godzilla Stone Edge," the traveling trainer called out, "Pikachu Thunderbolt," Ash ordered. After destroying random areas of each hall they were in Ash found the Engine room, "Pikachu Electro Ball," he said pointing to one of the engines, "Come on Ash Shieldon's on the other side of this wall," Austin told him. Breaking the wall Godzilla tackled three of J's grunts as Ash lowed the field in Shieldon's cage allowing it to move, "Pikachu Electro Ball one more time on that chopper," Ash instructed pointing to the chopper scoring a direct hit.

"Static report," J demanded, and while Ash and Austin didn't hear anything they did see her growl, "Next time don't get in my way," she snarled returning to her ship leaving the knocked out grunts to their fate. "Ash," Zoey shouted, "Hey we're over here," Ash waved, "Thanks for the help," Gary told the group, "It was no big deal all in a days work for a Ranger," Ash said shrugging then after seeing Gary off he turned to Austin, "So where are you heading to next?" he asked, "I'm heading to my third gym badge in Veilstone as Fantina is currently unavailable at the moment," he revealed. "Well we're still on our way to Hearthome for the Contest," Ash admits, "Then I wish you three the best of luck," Austin waved.

* * *

 **Alright, I goofed up and didn't realize that the Rise of Darkrai movie was after the steamboat episode so I'm ending it here so that the next chapter can be the Movie chapter, so see you all them.  
**


	13. Rise of Darkrai

**Here is the Rise of Darkrai Movie so let's begin.**

* * *

Welcome to the wonderful world of Pokémon, a realm where humans work with creatures of immense power that fill every inch of this planet from those that run on the land, fly through the blue skies and swim through the ever-expanding oceans. Where each day is a new discovery to solving the realm of Pokémon, and that is only the beginning for in a different realm an every lasting battle continues as the Space/Time rift shall clash.

 **Space/Time dimensions**

In a vast world an explosion occurred that scattered the Unknown and in the darkness two Pokémon are seen; one outlined in a pink aura and the other in a blue aura.

 **Unknown location**

"Two entities that should have never met crossed paths in the Space/Time rift and this ill-fated meeting as brought forth the rath embracing the city and as a result, all shall collapse," a man said reading a passage from the book. "What an interesting passage," he said closing the book as dust scattered as the room shook and the monitor alerted the man to something happening.

 **Space/Time dimension**

With a challenging roar, these two creatures classed and the shock wave emitted allowed for these two to be revealed. The one surrounded by Pink aura is a theropod like Pokémon that is white in color with the designs in a pink color and with wings sprouting from its shoulders there was a pearl in the middle, and for the second Pokémon sauropod in body structure had mid-dark blue color with a lighter blue as a design and with a diamond in the center along with a fin on its back. But returning to the battle at hand both Pokémon were launching attack after attack in hopes of one of them landing; however, as the Pink aura Pokémon sent a crescent slash, its pearl was cracked after it moved its left arm to block the incoming attack. Extending its wings the Pokémon took off followed by the other Pokémon.

 **Dirt road**

"You know it was a good idea to see if there were any more contests being held in the area," Ash said, "Yeah so that way me and Zoey can enter this one," Dawn agreed. "Are you sure you don't want to enter this one?" Zoey asked, "Yeah I mean there's the tag team Contest in Hearthome," Ash said, "But shouldn't we be there by now?" he wondered turning to Brock. "Just over that hill we should see Alamos Town," Brock told his traveling group but, "Hey we're on the completely wrong side," Zoey shouted out.

"You all like a lift?" a female voice asked the group catching their attention and looking up there is a blonde haired female, visibly wearing a red long sleeve and a black under top along with a scarf, waving at them. "Can we all fit in there?" Ash asked, "Sure it may seem a bit tight but we can make it fit," she told them and after everyone boarded she turned to her Chimchar, "Can you light up the furnace please," she said receiving a nod. "Thanks it would have been a pain to turn back and go to find the correct route," Ash said, "No problem I'm Alice," she said revealing her name, "My name is Ash and these are my friends Dawn, Zoey, Brock, and Pikachu," Ash said, "The lake is beautiful from up here," Zoey said, "Not as beautiful as you are," Ash whispered but Zoey heard it judging by the blush on her face. "Well part time I'm a hot air balloon tour guide," Alice told the group, "But I'm also a music student," showing casing her current work she pulled out a leaf and blew into it, "Haven't seen anyone play the Leaf Whistle in a while," Ash said as some of the local Flying-types approached the balloon, "So you play a musical instrument as well Ash," Alice asked, "Yup the Ocarina," Ash answered pulling it out of his pocket and played a couple of notes.

"The Space/Time towers," Alice told the group, "According to this it was built hundred years ago," Brock said as they were getting closer, "And that's where we'll be holding our Pokémon Contest," Alice told the girls, "But why call it that?" Zoey asked, "The Tower to the left represents Time and the right Space," Brock answered. But it was then a sudden burst of wind coming out of nowhere that caused the balloon to shake, "Sorry," Ash said to Zoey as the shakes caused them to bump into each other, "Is everyone alright?" Alice asked. "Yeah, but what was that?" Dawn asked, "It could have been the air currents," Alice said but looked unsure.

"No it couldn't be something like that," Ash denied, "What do you mean?" Alice asked, "I'm an Aura Guardian and what just happened held tremendous amounts of energy in it," Ash explained, "Something big is about to happen," he grimly stated. "But changing topics I can give you the grand tour if you want," Alice offered, "Sure that would be awesome," Brock said.

 **Play the movie intro song**

Pointing out certain landmarks Alice offered to pay for their cotton candy and after eating his Ash ran off running into a Torterra. "Hey you three want a battle?" a man wearing a fur-collared blue jacket with a white undershirt, black pants and silver shoes asked, "Yeah I'm up for a battle," the girl said, wearing a long sleeve white shirt along with a small red button-up jacket, short shorts, thigh-high red socks and boots. The final member is a male wearing a green shirt that is under a white jacket with faded blue jeans and brown shoes.

After choosing their respective opponents; Ash vs Maury, Dawn vs Kai, and finally Brock vs Allegra, and it seems that each of the three members each had the final forms of the Sinnoh starters. "Roar with pride Leobreaker/Croagunk let's go/Piplup spotlight," Ash, Brock, and Dawn called out as Zoey stood next to Alice.

"Torterra watch out for that Pokémon and use Bullet Seed," Maury shouted. "Leobreaker Protect," Ash countered stopping the attack cold, "Now use Flame Charge," bursting through the smoke was Pyroar as its body was covered in flames and slammed into the Grass/Ground-type. "Torterra Stone Edge," Maury shouted scoring a direct hit, "Pyroar Roar of the Might Lion," Ash yelled and covered in a red aura Pyroar unleashed a mighty roar spewing out flames in the progress covering Torterra in flames burning it. "Torterra," Maury shouted out in worry, but seeing it pulling through he said, "Torterra Stone Edge then follow it by Rock Slide," Ash smiled, "Leobreaker dodge the Stone Edge then follow up with Protect on the Rock Slide," he ordered, "And now Pack Attack," duplicating himself all the Pyroars attacked as one either with Fire Fang, Flamethrower, or Flame Charge knocking out Torterra.

For Dawn's and Kai's battle it started out with Piplup trying to match Empoleon, "Piplup Aerial Ace then Bubbles," Dawn ordered using the fact that Aerial Ace is an attack that always hits its attack. "Knock it Metal Claw," Kai yelled out sending Piplup into the sky, "Piplup Whirlpool," Dawn shouted watching as it was destroyed by Ice Beam, "Now Peck," seeing the opposing Pokémon head his way Kai yelled out, "Empoleon Drill Peck," clashing in the middle both were sent back, "Now Bubble Beam," Dawn ordered but the attack didn't do anything as Empoleon ran through, "Piplup surround yourself in a Whirlpool and move in," Dawn instructed but Empoleon jumped right in and after a bit of struggle the Whirlpool was destroyed, "Now Flash Cannon," Kai yelled winning the battle.

"Infernape Mach Punch," Allegra shouted watching Infernape dodge the multiple Poison Jabs, "Croagunk get back in there," Brock shouted and barely dodged the Flamethrower, "Infernape Stone Edge," the redhead shouted. "Croagunk dodge them all then get in with Feint Attack," Brock countered but it seemed that both Pokémon were evenly matched in skill when, "Infernape Close Combat one last time," Brock's opponent shouted and unlike last time Croagunk was unable to dodge them all and with a single Mach Punch was knocked out.

 **Song end**

After their battle, Alice lead them to the forest behind the towers, "Wow this place is wonderful," Zoey said, "Thanks I've played here for most of my life so all the Pokémon know me," Alice said as Piplup jumped into the pond swimming alongside his trainer, "If you didn't know Godey built this entire garden," Alice revealed, "It says here that the garden is said to represent the harmony between Pokémon and humans," Brock said reading from the book. Hearing noises the local Pokémon emerged and seeing Alice surrounded her, then took notice of Chimchar and two new Pokémon.

"Time for some fun," Ash called out revealing his own Chimchar, Staravia, Leobreaker, Winter, a Grass-type Pokémon that had the impression of wearing a dress, Buizel, and a bird-like Pokémon with dark red feathers on its back and dark blue on its underbelly. "Don't forget about us," Dawn said releasing Buneary, Pachirisu, Wurmple, and Shellos; moreover, Brock revealed Happiny, Croagunk, Sudowoodo, and Nuzleaf, while Zoey showcased Glameow, Staravia, and Misdreavus. Following the Pokémon Dawn jumped when a grass Wormadam appeared from the top of the arch, "Must be their way of welcoming us," Brock said as more appeared, then as the Pokémon jumped the stone steps Happiny almost fell into the water only to be saved by a Quagsire that was leading a group of Woopers. Exiting the arch the group was led to a patio that overlooked the lake and at the bottom, the Pokémon was playing in the park.

But hearing commotion from below the trainers saw that the Pokémon were fighting, "Hey knock it off everyone," Dawn said as she Brock and Zoey started walking towards the group of Pokémon. It was during this that Alice grabbed her leaf and Ash took out his Ocarina then taking a deep breath started to play and it seemed that both songs started to complement each other, "What a beautiful song," Zoey said, "Thank you my grandmother taught it to me," Alice answered, "And where did you learn that song, Ash?" Brock asked, "Oh I learned it when I traveled through the Orange Islands," Ash explained, "It was a Key part in saving the world," he explained. "Wait you were there when the world went all out of whack," he said, "Yup it was actually part of a Prophecy," Ash said.

Before any more questions could be asked a Gallade, "What is it Gallade?" Alice asked resulting in it to pointing back towards the forest, "Something's wrong," Alice said following Gallade, "Everyone return," the trainers voiced before following Alice. Finally stopping Gallade pointed to two pillars that seemed to have twisted, "What could have caused this?" Alice questioned. "It was Darkrai," stepping out from under an arch is a man dressed in fancy clothes, "Alberto," Alice said, "There have been sighting of it around town," he added, "Isn't Darkrai said to cause nightmares whenever its around," Brock said voicing his thoughts, "Correct young man," Alberto nodded. Then hearing noses in the forest everyone thought it was Darkrai but it turned out to be a man wearing glasses that Alberto attacked with his Lickilicky, "Tonio," Alice gasped running up to him, "Ash and everyone this is Tonio a really dear friend of mine," Alice introduced. "I was studying a Space/Time adorability when my computer picked something strange happening," he explained, "So I was right," Ash said, "What do you mean?" Tonio asked, "I'm an Aura Guardian you see and earlier today on the hot air balloon there was a sudden burst of energy and it while Alice thought it was the wind I can sense a dense amount of Aura in it," Ash said forming an Aura Sphere.

"Alice let's leave the losers to their stupid science and eat lunch together as future husband and wife," Alberto said wrapping his arms around Alice, "First of all I'm too young to be married and second Tonio is the one I love," Alice told the man, "Now, now how about coming over to my place," Alberto said, "She made it clear that she isn't interested," Dawn and Zoey said pushing him away from Alice, "Butt out of this," he yelled at the girls but one of Ash's pokéballs burst open to reveal Leobreaker who secured itself between the girls and Alberto. "Who is that guy?" Brock asked, "He's a Baron," Tonio revealed, "Well he's acting like most of the Baron's I've met, all stuck up and annoying," Ash said remembering all the Barons he's met back in Queen Ilene's Palace.

* * *

In the different dimension, the two godlike Pokémon continued to clash resulting in more and more shock waves to be dispersed. But all the shocks sent out disturbed something as another Pokémon joined the battle and it quickly fired winds of repulsive energy at the two dragons causing them to turn their attention to the third one, and looking at each other the two dragons made an agreement to get rid of the new competition. However, this new opponent was strong to take on both Pokémon as all three attacks clashed to make a bigger shock wave.

* * *

Back in the human world, all the Pokémon and Ash felt it, "What's this it seems that there is a new energy now," Tonio said typing on his laptop. But Gallade turned its attention to the forest once more followed by everyone else, " _Stay away_ ," it voiced and as the clouds covered the sun the Pokémon revealed itself, "That's Darkrai," Alice gasped hugging Tonio's arm getting a blush from the guy. " _I think it's only a coincidence that Darkrai happened to come right after the energy burst_ ," Ash thought as Darkrai dodged the Hyper Beam then fired a dark version of an Aura Sphere but Lickilicky dodged causing it to hit Ash, "ASH!" he heard Zoey yell out before he was knocked out.

 **Dream Realm  
**

"Alright Darkrai I have a feeling that you're doing this for a reason," Ash said, " _Yes I am Guardian_ ," Darkrai voiced, "And it involves the energy bursts from earlier," Ash guessed receiving a nod. "But why do this?" Ash questioned, " _This garden is for everyone_ ," Darkrai voiced and with a wave of his hand Ash fell through the ground, but before he did an image of a Pokémon appeared.

 **Real world**

"Huh, what happened?" Ash asked waking up, "You're at the Pokémon Center," Nurse Joy explained. "This Garden is for everyone," Ash voiced, "What do you mean?" Zoey asked, "It was when Darkrai put me to sleep that we talked," Ash revealed, "He knew something is going to happen and when I asked he said 'This Garden is for Everyone' like he was repeating the words of someone else," Ash explained. "That's the words Godey said," Tonio said, "And Darkrai has said to have lived in this forest since my when my Grandmother was a young girl," Alice added, "So he's trying to protect the gardens," Dawn said, "But from what?" Brock wondered. It was here that Tonio suddenly stood up and mumbled about something as he walked out the door, "Well when he has an idea he's gone," Alice said with a smile.

That night while everyone was out celebrating Tonio was back in his lab going over something when he stumbled upon a picture, "That's Alicia Alice's Grandmother," Tonio said, "She met Darkrai in the garden."

 **Flashback**

Running through the garden, a younger looking Alice saw many Pokémon suffering from a bad dream, "Luxray," jumping into view it fired a Hyper Beam only to be encased in a dark colored energy sphere before it vanished leaving it to look like most of the other Pokémon. Looking to where the attack came from the Alice look-alike saw Darkrai badly injured as it leaned against a tree and seeing the young child Darkrai tried to get up only for her to gently place a hand on its neck. It was here that an elder looking man stumbled upon Alice playing on the grass whistle for all the Pokémon and catching something on the corner of his eye the man gasp as the outline of Darkrai is shown.

 **Present**

"And so while it was hated upon by everyone in the garden Darkrai opened its heart to Alicia and began to live in the garden," Tonio read, "Well that goes only with Ash's words from Darkrai 'This Garden is for Everyone'," he said. Turning the page Tonio saw semantics for the tower, "It turns out that the nightmare for the future I must leave Oración for the world," Tonio quoted confused to what it meant

 **Space/Time dimensions**

With now three Pokémon clashing all three attacked to kill flying around attacks and launching their own while the Pokémon themselves also took the abuse from the multiple attacks. Seeing that it was injured one of the Pokémon decided to fall back; however, the other two followed not going to let it get away.

 **Normal dimension**

Early morning Alice continued to show the group around, "Now I don't have to worry about any more nightmares for quite some time," Dawn said showing her new Lunar Wing. As the bell rang the group entered the Space/Time Towers and showing the group around Alice stopped in a big room, "And this is where we'll be holding the Contest," Alice presented, "I'm so ready for it," Dawn said. Heading to a big room the forefront of it seems to be a carving of a little girl surrounded by Pokémon and under it are different disks of sorts. Pointing to the left, "That is the Space Tower," and then to the right," and that's the Time Tower," Alice said, "Godey, who created the towers is Tonio's great-grandfather," she revealed, "And his lab is right below us." Walking down the stairs, they saw Tonio on the floor and fearing the worst Alice picked him up only to find out that he was only sleeping.

"I found something in Godey's journal last night," Tonio said getting up, "It seems to involve why he build the towers in the first place," he explained before handing the picture he found to Alice. But hearing something Ash picked up a disk cover that Pikachu was holding over his head, "Hey what is all of this?" Zoey asked, "They're music disks for the Tower to play," Tonio answered. "Do you want to try it?" Alice asked, "Yeah sure why not," Brock said, "But we'll need to climb to the top and change the music disks," Tonio countered, "Well the hot air balloon can't hold all of us so I'll just hop on Braviary," Ash shrugged, "I'll come with so you don't get lonely," Zoey suddenly said. Heading out to the balloon Ash released his big bird and letting Zoey get on followed Alice as she guides the balloon to the top.

Walking up to the machine, "Normally it's set to play on the hour," Tonio began, "But if something special going on you just put in the disks you need," Alice followed removing the disk so that Dawn can place the one she was holding. And pulling the leaver the song started to play, "Wow this is amazing," Zoey said and in the streets below people started to dance to the beat.

Exiting the towers, the group ran into the trainers from the previous day, "This time I'm battling," Zoey said as she faced Kai while Dawn battled against Allegra and Brock versed Maury. But before the battles could begin another shock wave passed through, "Now what," Ash said turning to the sky, "Uh is it me or is there a crack in the sky," Kai asked pointing to the growing crack but to their shock three Pokémon burst from the cracks **.** "That's Dialga and Palkia," Alice shouted in shock, "Then who's the third Pokémon?" Maury asked pointing the one that stood on six feet and mandibles for a mouth, "That's Giratina King of the Reverse World," Tonio answered, "But Godey never mentioned this in his Journal," he added. But with all three appearing it seemed that the sky broke apart to reveal that they weren't in their dimension at all.

"All three Pokémon are the respective rulers of Space, Time, and the Reverse worlds," Alice said and gasp as the impact zones of all three started disintegrating. "Get everyone out of here now," Ash demanded, "Darkrai stop," Alice cried out watching Darkrai attack Palkia but the Lord of Space swatted the Pitch Black Pokémon like a bug sending it crashing into the concrete, "Hey look Palkia's injured," Zoey said pointing to the pearl. "Of course Palkia was injured in the battle against Giratina and Dialga but it was injured so it tried to get away but the two followed," Tonio realized.

" _Stay away_ ," Darkrai shouted cupping his hands together and shot out an Ice Beam striking Dialga in the head but the damage did very little damage despite it being a Dragon-type. In retaliation, the Lord of Time reared its head back and fired a ball of energy and when it reached its apex the attack broke apart into smaller meteors striking everything around it; however, both Lords of Space and the Reverse Worlds created invisible domes to protect themselves. "Think you three can help in the evacuation?" Ash asked Kai and his friends, "You can count on us," Maury said as the three got to work, "You three need to get going as well," the Pokémon Ranger said to his friends, "No we're staying here," Zoey said, "She's right we're not going to leave you behind," Brock said as Dawn nodded, "Fine just don't get hurt I would never forgive myself," Ash said summoning Braviary, "Now try to find out a way to calm them down," Ash told them, "But wait . . ," Zoey then realized what he was going to do, "Ash this is crazy you're going to get killed," she told him, "If I don't do something this entire town isn't going to survive," Ash said ordering Braviary to take off and flew right into the eye of this storm.

"I'll go help in the evacuation," Brock said, "Tonio is there anything in Godey's Journal about this?" Alice asked her longtime friend. "All it said is that 'I leave Oración for the world'," Tonio revealed causing Alice to gasp, "Oración is the song my grandmother taught me," Alice remembered.

Up in the air, Ash formed an Aura Shield protecting himself and Darkrai from the Hyper Beams, " _Why_?" it asked, "I'm not going to let you do this alone," Ash said turning to the task at hand. "Braviary Aerial Ace to get around Giratina," he ordered and once behind the Lord of the Reverse World, "Braviary Shadow Claw," this turned out the be a bad idea as Giratina now set its sights on Ash, "Fuck," was the only thing Ash said before he gripped onto his Flying-type for his dear life as they were both sent flying by Giratina's Ominous Wind; however, that was the chance for Palkia and Dialga to tag team their brother before the Time Lord sucker punched Palkia via Dragon Breath. Using the distraction Darkrai fired a Dark Pulse at Dialga, followed by Ice Beam towards Palkia and a Snarl at Giratina.

Bursting from the trees was Braviary with Ash on his back, "Aura Barrage," Ash roared launching Aura Spheres from his very body to the three deities, "Aura Disks," he followed gathering Aura in his hands as they started to form S-shaped disks then launched them both followed by another one. "Pikachu Thunderbolt," Ash ordered.

To the evacuation, Brock looked at his longtime companion and little brother battling against three of the strongest Legends around, " _Take care Ash_ ," he thought before seeing Croagunk stop an attack heading their way.

" _Ash please be careful_ ," Zoey thought as she, Dawn, Alice, and Tonio all headed to the music machine. "Everyone braces for impact," Tonio shouted as a Water Pulse heading their way but it wasn't needed as Darkrai tanked the attack before firing a Dark Pulse. "If this keeps up Alamos Town will be turned to nothing," Tonio said looking at his laptop.

Dodging an attack from Dialga Ash had Braviary return fire with Air Slash but couldn't dodge the Aqua Tail from Palkia, " _Stay out of this human_ ," it roared. Panting Ash turned to Darkrai, "Have . . . a plan?" he asked, " _No I do not_ ," Darkrai answered. "Watch out!" Ash yelled out quickly forming an Aura dome protecting all four from the attacks of the three deities, "Pikachu Electro Ball," he ordered as small sparks started to appear. However, as the dome fell all three godlike Pokémon attack, "AHHHHHH," Ash yelled as the three Pokémon and one human fell to the grounds below.

"Ash!" Brock shouted seeing him take three attacks and fall, "Nurse Joy," Brock began turning to the nurse as she led people deeper into the forest, "Brock I still need help guiding the people and Pokémon," Nurse Joy said. "But," Brock wanted to argue but knew this wasn't the time and he also knew that Ash would want him to continue.

"ASH!" Zoey yelled as she was about to jump, "Zoey don't you'll die," Dawn said pulling her back, "But if I don't do anything Ash is the one going to die," the reddish-orange haired girl snarled before realizing what she did, "I'm sorry Dawn but–," Dawn stopped her, "No I understand but in order to help Ash we need to play Oración." Zoey nodded but when the placed the disk and pulled the switch it didn't work, "Oh come on," Zoey growled, "Pachirisu come on out," Dawn called out, "Good idea Drifblim let's go," Tonio followed.

"DARKRAI!" Alice shouted and turning around they saw something that sent tears to their eyes.

"Darkrai if they attack at full strength," Ash began, " _This entire town will be destroy_ ed," Darkrai followed. Trying to get up Ash fell right back down as the sparks made themselves known, "What?" Ash wondered confused but then realized something, "My Aura I've almost used it all up," he muttered. "Pikachu I need you to do something for me," Ash said reaching for the gauntlet, " _What is it_?" Pikachu asked, "Tell mom not to cry for my death and tell Zoey that I'm starting to have feelings for her," Ash said dropping the gauntlet to the ground, " _Wait Ash_ ," Pikachu began but Ash cut him off, "Wings of Aura," using most of his remaining Aura he turned to Darkrai, "Ready to do this?" he asked, " _Of course_ ," the Nightmare bringer said and together they took off.

Stopping right in the middle Darkrai forms its signature attack absorbing all three attack, "Aura within me," Ash chants giving almost the rest of his Aura to Darkrai while in the gardens and in the tower everyone watched holding their breaths hoping that the attack will hold but then again it wouldn't last forever and before anyone knew it the three Pokémon were free from the attack. And with them free all three fired their weakest attack causing an explosion.

Bursting out of the cloud of smoke was Darkrai as he slowly disintegrated and turning to Ash, he started to fall but Braviary caught him before he could crash into the ground. "The machines' done powering up," Tonio shouted, "Pull the switch," with her being the closes Alice did as told.

 **Play** **Oración**

As the song began to play all three stopped charging and looked around with a look of confusion written all over their faces, and turning to the tower the sides opened up to reveal separate beams that in turn started to spread out like branches as flowers started to bloom. The golden dust emitted were collected and formed huge wings that seemed to heal Palkia's pearl this was followed by a bright flash and the town wasn't only just restored but was also back in the normal dimension.

"Ash," Zoey realized and everyone soon boarded the balloon to return to the ground, and upon landing they raced towards where Braviary landed to discover Ash sparking like crazy. "Brock why is Ash like that?" Tonio asked, "It's his Aura," Brock sadly said, "What do you mean?" Allegra questioned, "Aura, being the very life force of this planet, is like a battery and if used too much," Brock trailed off, "If a battery is used to much it dies," Alberto said, "But that doesn't explain why Ash is like that," he points out. "Ash is an Aura Guardian," Brock revealed, "And if Aura is like a battery . . ," Kai trailed off, "He's dying," Maury concluded, "No," Zoey denied, "Please Ash get up PLEASE," Zoey begged.

Feeling the ground shake the Humans turned to see the three deities, "If you're here to harm Ash I won't let you," Zoey said with Pikachu climbing on her shoulder. All three ignored her in favor of focusing on Ash as he was rising up by an unknown force, "Ash," Zoey said but he was already too high up, " _Aura Guardian your death was noble but it is not time for you to die_ ," Dialga announced in a deep male voice. " _You're bravery and Courage to face all three of use is something that most humans of old do not have_ ," Giratina voiced in a deep male tone, " _And so we give you a gift that you will discover in time but it is now time for you to awaken_ ," Palkia said in a more feminine tone.

Bathed in a golden light, bringing a memory from Brock's mind, Ash was healed from all injuries, "Uh my head," Ash groaned slowly getting up before realizing something, "Huh I-," Ash stopped seeing that the Legendary Pokémon calmed and everyone surrounding him, "Ash," Zoey said hugging him. "Don't you ever do that again," she whispered, "I'll try," Ash said, "What do you mean 'try'," Zoey said glaring at him and turning the crowd hoping for help everyone had the face saying 'You're on your own' silently cursing Ash said, "I promise," smiling Zoey let her emotions take over and pulled him in for a kiss, " _Please as the humans say it 'Get a room'_ ," turning to the voice they all saw Darkrai standing there, "But how?" Alice asked, " _I do not know myself but I am glad to be alive_ ," he said before turning to the three gods, " _Now why did you attack this town_?" he demanded.

" _It was not like that I was furious that you both were corrupting my realm_ ," Giratina explained, " _But we never encountered each other's realms_ ," Dialga countered, " _So a higher power is at work_ ," Palkia theorized.

Realizing her actions, Zoey was about to apologize when Ash silenced her, "Don't worry I like you to," he said kissing her. After the crowd dispersed, Darkrai appeared before Ash and company, " _Ash I wish to travel with you_ ," he stated, "Why I thought this place was your home?" Ash questioned. " _That's it I've lived here for most of my life and think it's time to see the world_ ," Darkrai explained. "Sure but what about Alice?" Ash said turning to her, "I'm sure my grandmother would be happy," the blonde haired girl smiled. "Darkrai welcome to the team," Ash told the Pitch Black Pokémon as the pokéball absorbed it.

* * *

 **Yes, I decided to add Giratina because one why the hell not and while this may start to a different start for Giratina and the Sky Warrior I can fix that when I get to it. But for Ash getting Darkrai well the plan for that is something that will lead to the Sinnoh League.**


	14. Hearthome Contest

**Here is another chapter for Sinnoh region revamp**

* * *

After their adventure in Alamos Town nothing else happened accept for Zoey introducing Ash to her parents, "Mom Dad I want to introduce you both to someone," Zoey said towards her parents, " _Honey it's not like you have a boyfriend or anything_ ," the father said but saw the nervous look on her face. " _Oh my gosh who is it_?" the mother asked, "Hello there Mr. and Ms. Nozomi," Ash said appearing on screen, " _Wait aren't you Ash Ketchum_?" the father asked, "Yes sir that's me," Ash answered. " _Then I know my daughter's in good hands_ ," the father said, "Wait that's it you're going to interrogate him?" Zoey asked confused, " _No need Ash Ketchum is a fine man but if you hurt my daughter in any way_ ," the father said, "I would battle Arceus itself before I hurt your daughter," Ash answered with a straight face, "And considering I've faced God like Pokémon I will do it."

Snapping out of that thought Ash turned to see Dawn training with Ambipom.

 **Flashback**

"Dawn I've been thinking," Ash said, "What is it," Dawn asked as everyone was eating dinner, "I feel like Ambipom would do better with a true Coordinator instead of someone who does both gym battles and contests," Ash revealed. "Are you sure?" Dawn asked, "Yes and Ambipom agrees with me," Ash said as the two-tailed monkey nodded, "Well if Ambipom accepts then I'll gladly be her new trainer," Dawn said causing Ash to hand over Ambipom's pokéball.

 **Flashback over**

Finally reaching Hearthome City Ash remembered, "Hey I know that the Hearthome gym leader was absent when we last met Austin but let's see if the gym leader is back," nodding they went to the gym but only saw Nando. "Oh if it isn't my friends," Nando said, "Oh you are a new face to me, let me introduce myself I am Nando the barb at your service," Zoey waved, "I'm Zoey Nozomi a trainer/coordinator," after the greetings Nando turned to the sign on the door, "Ash you can see the Gym is close at the moment," he said, "Well that confirms what Austin said," Dawn said, "What did I say," a familiar voice said, "Austin what are you doing here?" Ash asked as they grasp hands, "I'm here to train for the Tag Battles," he said, "Tag Battles?" Dawn asked confused.

"It is famous here in Hearthome City that challenges trainers to see who reigns supreme," Nando explained, "Actually that doesn't sound like a bad idea," Ash said, "I'll sign up for it as well." Seeing the rest of his group, including Austin, entering they moved to the Contest hall, "That reminds me, do you not have a partner yet?" Nando asked, "Well Ash and Zoey are going to pair up but I don't have a partner," Dawn explained, "I already entered the Alamos City contest and won it so I'll let them enter this one," seeing the look on Nando's face Dawn said, "Well if you're going to enter I can partner up with you," Nando smiled, "Your help is most appreciated."

* * *

At the Contest hall, the four walked towards the front desk, "Are you four here for the Contest?" the lady asked, "Yeah Zoey and I are pairing up," Ash said, "While Nando and I are going to do the same," Dawn followed. "Well just hand over your ID I can get the work done," she said and after a minute or two she was finished, "Alright the Contest starts in a week so better get practicing," the lady told them. "Yeah I was wondering about that," Dawn spoke up, "I mean why a week?" she asked, "Well think of this as a test run of sorts," the lady began, "If this is a success then this will slowly be part of Contests and with the Tag Battle after the Contest we thought it would only make sense if it matches."

Renting their room for the week the four went to the fields to train only to see that most of the Coordinators were doing the same, "Wow this is a lot of Coordinators," Dawn said, "That just means that the competitor is going to be fun," Ash grinned. Moving to the forest for more space the couple found themselves near the river, "So what Pokémon are you thinking of using?" Ash asked his girlfriend, "Well I was thinking Misdreavous," Zoey answered. "If that's the case then I can use an Ice-type or Fire-type," Ash said, "I would say Ice-type to amplify the whole chilling feel you get with a Ghost-type," Zoey said. "Then it's either Winter or Glalie," Ash replied, "Well Winter would seem a better choice," Zoey voiced, "If you say so seem," Ash said revealing the Ice-type Ninetales, "Alright Winter I'm going to need your help for this tag contest," he told her receiving a nod. "Misdreavous Curtain call," Zoey called out, "Alright girl I need your assistance for the tag contest," she said getting a nod.

For the first day, it was mostly theory trying it out, "Alright we're on the right track," Ash said getting up from the rock he was sitting on, "Now that's over you're taking out for dinner," Zoey said sending a look when Ash was about to argue. "Yes dear," he said giving in and took Zoey to one of the restaurants.

"So what took you both so long?" Brock asked, "Date after training," Ash said giving Brock the cliff note version, "I see," Brock said. "So Dawn how was your training with Nando?" Brock asked, "Sorry but I can't reveal anything," Dawn said, "So you're not going to reveal anything either," Brock said turning to Ash, "Yup," Ash answered.

The second day was trying some of the combinations, "What about Aurora Veil Thunder Wave?" Zoey asked, "Well let's try it out," Ash said, "Winter Aurora Veil," then Zoey followed up, "Misdreavous Thunder Wave." As the Northern Lights appeared the Ghost-type released waves of electricity, "Ok that wasn't too bad," Ash admitted, "But we still need to add a few things," Zoey added, "Yeah well we're on our way," Ash said. Then like yesterday they spent most of the time working on more combos.

 **I'm just going to skip to the Contest so that we can move this chapter along.**

"Welcome to the Hearthome City Tag," Marian shouted, "This is the first time in the ever in Contest that this is a Tag Battle," she explained to the roaring crowd. "Now before we begin let's introduce our Judges," pointing to the first judge, "First up we have Mr. Contesta," the man in decided to speak, "This is going to be a first for this Tag Battle and I wonder how this is going to play out," Marian continued on, "Then next up is Mr. Sukizo, the president of the Pokémon Fan Club," the man only had one word, "Remarkable," and finally Marian pointed to the last one, "And finally here we have Hearthome City Nurse Joy," the nurse just smiled and waved.

"Now let's begin our tag contest," Marian shouted and inside the breakroom, Dawn was wearing something to compliment Nando (RK: think of the Minstrel from Dragon Quest IX), "So are you ready Dawn?" Nando asked, "Yeah I'm ready," Dawn nodded. "Nando and Dawn you're up," the attendant announced. "So are you ready?" Ash asked garbed in his Aura Guardian outfit, "If you're asking me then you don't know me at all love," Zoey smirked as she is now wearing a dress that is a mid–skin tight white dress that showed off a section of her stomach and around her neck is a necklace that seemed to shine, "Well that's Nando for you," Ash said watching their performance, "And their Pokémon seems to shine," Zoey said nodding.

"Ash and Zoey you're up," the attendant announced, "Well let's blow them away," Ash grinned. "And next up are two well-known Coordinators, and one is even a Pokémon Ranger," Marian shouted, "Let's give it up for Ash Ketchum and Zoey Nozomi," the host shouted. Ignoring the glares being sent her way Zoey kissed Ash right on the lips, "Well dear aren't we going to begin?" Zoey asked, "Winter show us the beauty of snow," Ash shouted, "Curtain call Misdreavous," Zoey followed. Appearing out of their pokéballs it sent chills down everyone's back as the Ghost-type appeared out of the light snow Winter revealed, "And it seems that this couple as complimented each other with chills and ghosts," Marian said impressed.

 **Far Dawn (Storm) FE Birthright**

Playing the song, Zoey started to dance as Winter and Misdreavous dancing along while also having invoking the Northern Lights as the Ghost-type sent out electricity but the color was that of a Shadow Ball. "Wow it seems that's Ash and Zoey are using the Ice and Ghost-types to their full advantage," Contesta said impressed, "And Zoey's dancing is amazing as it seems to personify the music her Misdreavous is making," Nurse Joy complimented as Misdreavous let loose a Perish Song. Then soon Ash starts to dance along with his beloved and it ends with all four in the center, "Thank you one and all," Ash announced with a bow as Zoey curtsied, "What a show, this truly shows the beauty and the combination of both Coordinator and Pokémon," Marian shouted.

 **End song**

Waving to the crowd, the couple grasps hands and returned to the break room, "Wow you two were incredible," Dawn said in awe, "She is right both of you were wonderful with your Pokémon," Nando complimented. "Thanks it was during our training that Ash suddenly asked I could dance," Zoey explained, "And after a couple hours of practice I could dance without tripping every couple of steps," she finished. "Where did you get the necklace?" Dawn asked once more, "Oh this Ash got it for me," Zoey blushed.

After the rest of the performance and a small break those who passed were announced; however, for our heroes, they head their breath as there was only one spot left and the pictures of Ash and Zoey appeared. "Sorry about this Nando," Dawn apologized, "As you say no need to worry this was a wonderful experience for me," Nando waved, "And I will be staying for the Tag Battle," he added.

Once the teams were announced to face who in the battle round began, "And after many battles here is the one we're all looking for," Marian shouted, "Let's see the couple of Ash and Zoey against the twins of beauty and lust." As the couple approached the field from the other side a silver-haired girl garbed in a bikini top with baggy pants and a female with white hair in a black witch outfit walked forward. "Tell me why would a knight like you go with someone so bland?" the silver haired female asked, "Well I, unlike basically every guy here, go for a girl that sees me for who I am and not what I have," Ash said grasping Zoey's hand receiving a smile and sounds of awe from the girls in the crowd. "Whatever Sableye let's take our treasure," the silver-haired girl called out, "Banette pull their strings," the white-haired girl followed. "So two Ghost-types," Zoey said, "And both can Mega Evolve," Ash added, "F deploy," he yelled which was followed by Zoey releasing her Misdreavous.

"Sableye Shadow Sneak," Alice, the silver-haired girl, ordered, "Banette Phantom Force," Wendy, the witch, commanded. "Florges Dazzling Gleam," Ash countered releasing a bright light cutting both Ghost-types off, "Misdreavous Shadow Ball," Zoey ordered using the blinding light to her advantage and firing two Shadow Balls in quick succession dealt damage to both Ghost-type, "Florges Disarming Voice on Sableye," Ash went next. "And right off the bat the couple seem to be dealing a good amount of damage towards Alice and Wendy," Marian said. "Please sister it's time to reveal out ace," Wendy said, "Yes," Alice agreed, "Mega Stone respond to our emotions," they chanted. "And now Wendy and Alice respond with revealing their Mega-Evolved Pokémon," Marian shouted as a chunk of the couples points were cut off. "Banette Will – O – Wisp," Wendy shouted, "Misdreavous Aerial Ace and appear before behind Sableye and use Dark Pulse," Zoey shouted, "Florges destroy the orbs of fire with Fairy Wind," Ash instructed as the attack took off a bit of the sister's points gauge.

"How are we getting our butts kicked?" Alice asked out shocked as both of their Pokémon were blasted away with the combination of Fairy Wisp, "We have Mega leveled Pokémon you shouldn't be beating us," Wendy denied. "Please that's what happens with those with Mega Evolved Pokémon," Ash said, "Just because you have a more powerful form doesn't mean that it will be an easier win for you it just means we'll just have to hit harder," he grinned, "Ready dear?" he asked Zoey, "Of course," she nodded, "Florges/Misdreavous," they began, "Dark Side of the Moon," they shouted and as Florges formed a Moonblast Misdreavous fired a Dark Pulse right into it then as it was fully charged spread the attack like Dazzling Gleam. "And that's it with the winners being Ash and Zoey," Marian shouted.

Following their battle the rest of the pairs battled it out and before the couple knew it they were up once more and this time they were against a male and female, "Alright Vivian let's win this," the brother said, "Hold your Rapidash Lucius these two are strong so we'll have to stay on our toes," Vivian told her brother. "Please once they see my awesomeness they'll want to give up and the girl would be running to my arms," Lucian boosted, "I don't care what you do to my brother just go a bit easy on me," Vivian said, "What are you doing?" Lucian demanded, "Saving my ass from your stupidity," Vivian bluntly answered pointing to the slightly pissed off Ash getting a gulp from Lucian but he tried to cover it by acting tough, "Umbreon show this loser his place," Vivian's eye rolled, "Get ready Mawile." Seeing the second Pokémon Ash sighed, "At least we don't have to deal with a Mega Leveled Pokémon," Ash said.

"Glameow curtain call," Zoey shouted out, "Sawk deploy," Ash followed and right as Marian called for the battle to begin Lucian went first, "Umbreon Feint Attack." Ash smirked, "Take it then Brick Break," he ordered, "Mawile Fairy Wind," Vivian instructed, "Glameow use your tail and jump," Zoey ordered, "Sawk jump then land a Double Kick on Mawile," Ash directed sending Mawile crashing into the ground, "Glameow Aerial Ace on Umbreon then Thunderbolt," Zoey initiated. Sending Umbreon towards Mawile, "Now let's finish this up, Glameow Return on Mawile," Zoey ordered, "Sawk Close Combat then Karate Chop," Ash said. With the quick instructions, the sibling's Pokémon is quickly knocked out.

"Wow, those two seem like a match made in heaven," Dawn said, "You can say that again," Austin agreed. "It's nice to see Ash interested in things other than Pokémon," Brock smiled.

Subsequently, with the rest of the battles it now ends up between Ash and Zoey vs Lucy and Anna, "Let's do this Happy," Lucy said releasing Skarmory, "No holding back Carmen," Anna shouted revealing her Gothitelle. "Staravia curtain call," Zoey called out, "Gengar deploy," Ash voiced receiving wide eyes from Brock, "That couldn't be," he muttered but he saw Gengar start to pull out pranks from out of nowhere, "So it is the same Haunter," he realized.

"Staravia Quick Attack on Skarmory," Zoey said calling out the first attack, "Carmen use –," Anna began but Ash beat her to the punch, "Gengar Sucker Punch then use Shadow Punch then Shadow Pulse." Quickly appearing before the Gothitelle Gengar punched it in the stomach then let loose another punch before launching a beam of both Ghost and Dark-type energy rings, "Skarmory Dark Pulse on Gengar," Lucy ordered, "Staravia intercept with Aerial Ace," Zoey shouted but the Normal/Flying-type wasn't fast enough to stop Skarmory, "Gengar faze out," Ash called out letting Gengar vanish right before the attack landed, "Now reappear in front of Gothitelle and use Night Slash," freaking Carmen out Gengar fired the beam of dark energy knocking out Gothitelle, "And Gothitelle is out of the match," Marian acknowledged. Carmen sighed, "Sorry about that," she said, "Nah no need to say sorry," Lucy waved.

"Gengar Will – O – Wisp," Ash ordered, "Staravia Wing Attack," Zoey shouted winning the battle. "And that's it the winners are Ash and Zoey," Marian shouted as the crowd cheered.

After getting their ribbons they placed it in their ribbon cases, "So that means all three of us have three ribbons each," Dawn said, "And now we have a tag battle to do," Austin grinned. "Please me and my partner are going to be kicking your butts," Ash fired back, "Unless you both are partners," Zoey points out wrapping her arms around Ash's arm.

* * *

 **Alright, I'm finally done and for the tag battle I already have the pairings and yes Holly will be traveling with the group so now Brock will no longer have to flirt around with almost every girl.  
**


	15. Tag Battle

**Here is the Tag Battle chapter and like most of the arcs, I'm going to put them all in one so let's begin.**

* * *

"Alright today is the day of the tag battle," Ash said excited, "Zoey please reign in that boyfriend of yours," Austin asked receiving a nod, "Ow you didn't have to hit me that hard," Ash winced, "Get over it we still need to get our number cards," she eye – rolled, "Wait what if Ash gets paired up with another female?" Dawn asked, "As long as Ash doesn't cheat on me," Zoey said, "You never have to fear about that," Ash assured. Once they got their cards the group moved to the stadium.

"And it's battle time," the man in a suit called out as the stands were filled and the trainers/coordinators filled the field, "This is just like the Pokémon League," Ash noted, "So this is something I'll be expecting when we enter the Pokémon League," Zoey said. "I'm your host Enta and as you know Hearthome City is known as the City where Hearts meet and in this tag battle it includes both trainers and Pokémon," Enta explained, "Bringing people and Pokémon is the goal of this Tag Battle." Pulling out a card, "Alright everyone please pull out your cards for that will be the key to finding your partner," Enta said, "And up on the big screen is the block where you and your partner will be battling in," seeing the big screen everyone saw their number.

"So who's my partner?" Dawn asked holding up her number which as 28 on it, "Well you don't have to look for very long," Zoey said holding up a nine, and "Sweet we're going to be the best here," Dawn grinned. "So it looks like we're partners huh," Austin said holding up a five, "Now all we need is Brock," Ash said, "Well look no further because he's right over there trying to put the moves on that orange haired chick," Dawn said pointing to the orange haired female wearing purple shorts with suspenders crossing her back with a long sleeve light pink shirt, thigh length black socks and a normal running shoes, "So you're my partner huh," she said looking him over, "I'm Holly," she introduced, "The names Brock," he said but as he was about to start flirting, with both Turtwig and Croagunk at the ready, "Sorry Brock you're cute and all but I'm just not interested in younger men," Holly said. "I feel bad for Nando," Zoey said seeing the barb standing next to a guy wearing glasses, "Hey guess who I see," Zoey said, "So Paul's here as well," Ash commented, "Who's Paul?" Austin asked, "A jerk that only cares for powerful Pokémon right off the bat and doesn't train them if they aren't up to his standards," Dawn explained, "He released Chimchar just because it didn't win against Ash," she added.

"In a Tag battle, it is key to create the spirit of partnership between trainer and Pokémon," Enta points out, "And the winner of the tag battle gets these Sooth Bells," he said ringing them as emphasis. "Wow they sound amazing," Dawn said, "Actually I can name a couple of things that sound amazing," Ash said, "For example, Zoey's laughter," hearing this Zoey blushed. "You have until this afternoon to get to know your partner before the battles begin," Enta told the trainers.

Returning to the Pokémon Center everyone was talking strategy, "Hey man we're supposed to work together," a guy said towards Paul, "Please you're just going to get in my way," Paul scowled. "Why you," the guy growled but was held back, "Hey both of you cool off," another trainer said, "Well I think we know what team will be going down first," Ash noted, "So back to the planning what are we going to do?" Austin asked, "Well from our battle we have similar battle styles so mix and match?" Ash suggested, "Yeah I got the same feeling," Austin agreed. Over with Dawn and Zoey, "I'm going to try and use the Ralts I got on the way here," Zoey admitted, "For experience got it I was going to do the same with Meditite as well," Dawn agreed, "But for tactic wise let's just cover each other's backs," Zoey nodded in agreement.

* * *

Seeing as it was getting closer to the afternoon, all the pairs returned to the battlefield, "Alright before we begin let's get the rules explained," Enta said, "Only one Pokémon per trainer with no time limit and no substitutions and the winners of this round shall move on to the next round. And now let's get to the battles," to the field it was Dawn and Zoey vs a little girl and a buff guy. "Koffing/Scyther," they called out, "Ralts curtain call/Meditite spotlight," the female coordinators voiced. "Koffing Venoshock," the guy ordered, "Scyther Quick Attack," the little girl commanded, "Ralts Teleport then reappear behind Koffing and use Psyshock," Zoey countered, "Meditite take the attack and use Force Palm," Dawn shouted; vanishing before the poison electricity could land the small Psychic-type reappeared behind retaliating with her own orb shaped attack, and taking the attack from Scyther, Meditite struck the Bug-type in the abdomen sending it towards Ralts. "Ralts Will – O – Wisp on Scyther," Zoey yelled out, "Meditite Psyshock towards Koffing," Dawn shouted, "Is it me or are they only playing Ping-Pong?" Holly asked, "Well they are working together," Brock points out, "Ralts Psyshock on Koffing," Zoey ordered, "Meditite Rock Slide on Scyther," Dawn commanded ending the first round.

"Impressive a bit funny but impressive," Austin noted, "Well Brock we're up next," Holly said gesturing for him to follow, "Good luck out there," Ash voiced.

"Now we have Yanma and Bagon vs Sudowoodo and Wingull," Enta shouted, "Yanma Wing Attack on Sudowoodo," his trainer shouted, "Wingull intercept with Aerial Ace," Holly ordered, "Bagon Dragon Claw," her trainer commanded, "Dodge then use Mimic," Brock directed. "They're doing well covering each other's backs," Zoey said. "Wingull Blizzard," Holly shouted, "Yanma follow with Steel Wing," the trainer ordered, "At that speed Yanma is going to catch up," Brock guessed, and true to his word Yanma scored a direct attack, "Wingull pull up," Holly shouted, "There isn't enough time, Sudowoodo Double Edge," Brock shouted saving Wingull from getting hit. "Those two shouldn't be fighting at a time like this," Ash said, "Well isn't this a nightmare," Austin muttered.

At the end of the battle, Wingull used Blizzard allowing Sudowoodo to end it with Fail, "Holly you're a sensation," Brock began but realized what he was doing. "No the way you worked with your Sudowoodo is amazing," Holly said quickly grabbing his hands, "If we keep working like this we'll be the best Tag Team ever," she added, "Really?" Brock wondered as Croagunk and Turtwig just stood there. "Please pinch me I must be dreaming," Ash said rubbing his eyes, "Sure if you say so," Austin shrugged pinching him in the arm, "Ok I'm not dreaming," Ash said, "Wait till Misty hears about this," he muttered to himself.

"Next up is Nando and Conway against Erza and Natsu," stepping onto the field the pink haired person grinned, "I'm all fired up," he said, "Natsu don't go charging in that'll just lead you're your defeat," Erza said getting a nod. "Slowking/Kricketune," Nando and Conway shouted, "Bisharp on your guard/Blaze on Blaziken," Erza and Natsu announced. As the battle began it was clear that Conway was on defense while Nando was on offense, "Well we know who to watch out for," Holly said getting nods from everyone, "Yeah we're going to have to stay on our guard when it comes to those two," Ash commented as in the end Nando and Conway won.

"Now let's go for our last battle of the day," Enta shouted, "It's Paul and Roy against Austin and Ash." Stepping onto the field the crowd cheered, "Elekid standby for battle/Houndour let's rock," the opponents ordered, "Trapinch rock the house/Chimchar deploy," hearing his former Pokémon Paul grunted, "Please like that pathetic would do damage," Chimchar frowned, "Ignored him Chimchar and let's show him what you're made of," Ash said. "Houndour Tackle," Roy ordered, "Elekid Swift," Paul directed not caring if Houndour took damage, "Trapinch Feint Attack on Elekid," Austin shouted, "Chimchar jump over then use Fury Swipe when you get behind," Ash ordered; charging forward Houndour yelped in pain as the golden stars pelted the Dark/Fire-type as for Ash's side Trapinch vanished before reappearing in front of Elekid slamming into it as Chimchar jumped over the attack and started to swipe his claws at it. "Hey watch what you're doing?" Roy demanded, "If you just stayed out of my way like I told you this wouldn't have happened," Paul grunted. "I knew this would happen, "Ash said, "Let's use this to our advantage," Austin hinted, "Yeah let's go," Ash agreed.

"Trapinch Rock Slide," Austin directed, "Chimchar Dig," Ash followed, "Houndour!" Roy shouted, "This is what I mean when I said stay out of my way," Paul growled watching as Chimchar sent Elekid into the air. "Ash have Chimchar use Dig one more time but this time make a hole," Austin told him, "Chimchar use Dig one more time," Ash directed, " What are Ash and Austin planning?" Enta wondered, "Elekid Thunderbolt on Trapinch," Paul barked but was surprised when it didn't do anything, "Don't you know that Electric-types don't affect Ground-types at all?" Austin questioned like he was talking to a child making Paul growl, "Houndour Bite," Roy commanded; however, the first step Houndour made caused the ground to collapse, "What the?" Roy wondered, "While you two were arguing like married couples I had Chimchar dig a pit right under both of your Pokémon so that a single step could cause it to collapse," Ash explained, "And now I can do this, Trapinch Rock Tomb," Austin directed winning the battle.

"And with that, the first round of the tag battle is at an end," Enta announced, "The pairings for tomorrow will be announced at the Pokémon Center." Letting the trainers leave everyone returned to the Pokémon Center, "So let's see here," Austin voiced, "Oh there we are," Ash said pointing to their pictures, "We're in the afternoon match first thing," after finding out their opponents, the pair went to meet up with the girls. "Hey, girls what's up?" Ash questioned sitting next to Zoey, "Oh we're just talking about girl things," Zoey answered leaning on Ash's shoulder. "Hey, where's Brock?" Austin asked, "Over there helping Nurse Joy," Dawn answered, "I still can't believe a girl returned Brock's flirting," Ash muttered shaking his head, "Oh before I forget," Zoey suddenly said kissing Ash on the cheek, "Good job against Paul." Austin shrugged, "It wasn't that hard seeing as he was mostly arguing with his partner," Ash said nothing as he snuck a fry from Zoey's plate.

"Hey, do you mind if I sit next to you all?" Holly asked, "No prob just pull up a chair," Zoey said gesturing to the chair behind the orange haired girl. "So how's your partnership with Brock?" Dawn asked, "At first I thought he was just a flirt but once you get over that he's actually gentle and sweet," Holly admitted. "That's Brock for you," Ash smiled, "Just because he flirts doesn't mean he's a bad guy it's just the way he is. When we first met Misty, a former traveling companion, would drag him away by the ear followed by another traveling companion," the young Guardian admits, "So him flirting is just normal for you huh," Holly said receiving a nod. "Hello there my friends," Nando voiced, "Hey Nando good battle out there," Austin said, "Thank you but the credit goes to Conway for making such a tactic," Nando waved.

* * *

As the second round progressed, Brock and Holly were on the field, "Croagunk Poison Jab/Nosepass Zap Cannon," the pair shouted knocking out a Hitmonchan and a Furret. "Ralts Psyshock/Pachirisu Discharge," the girls directed ending the battle against Tauros and Granbull while with Conway and Nando they beat their opponents with Aggron and Sunflora.

"Now for our afternoon match of Austin and Ash vs Rachel and Percy," stepping forward Ash and Austin's opponents smiled, "Ambipom let's start painting," Rachel said, "Let's do this Blastoise," Percy shouted. "Great Blastoise can Mega Evolve," Ash cursed, "Well Sceptile deploy," as Ash's Pokémon appeared Austin pulled out a pokéball, "Godzilla show them why you're king," he said revealing his Tyranitar. Now it was time for their opponents to swear, "Of course they can both Mega Evolve," Percy muttered. With the announcement to start heard by all Rachel went first, "Ambipom Swift," swinging both of its tail the golden stars were launched, "Counter with Stone Edge Godzilla," Austin ordered canceling the stars with sharp pieces of rock creating a cloud of smoke, "Blastoise Aqua Jet," Percy directed, "Sceptile Energy Ball," Ash countered creating another cloud of smoke; however, as the smoke cleared everyone, but Austin, was flabbergasted when Tyranitar got a running start then jumping up slid on its tail kicking Blastoise in the stomach. "Ok, what was that?" Ash asked, "Honestly I don't know Godzilla did that in one of my battles in the past so I just started to roll with it," Austin shrugged.

"Surge the seas Blastoise," Percy said Mega Evolving Blastoise, "Swift as the wind/Show them why you're king," Ash and Austin chanted Mega Evolving their own Pokémon. "Blastoise Flash Cannon from your wrist and Hydro Cannon on your main one," Percy ordered, "Ambipom Double Swipe," Rachel called out, Double Swipe is the combination of Double Hit and Fury Swipes. "Sceptile Leaf Storm as a coverage then use Leaf Blade," Ash countered, "Godzilla Stone Edge to distract Ambipom then Focus Blast," Austin directed; and to the field Sceptile vanished within the Leaf Storm just as the two attacks connected, and while Blastoise had great defense it was no match for the ninja-like Hoenn starter while with Godzilla it was able to use the small rock projectiles as a distraction before firing the light blue energy attack knocking Ambipom back towards its partner. "Godzilla Thunderbolt on Blastoise/Sceptile get to Ambipom with Agility then follow up with Brick Break," the pair ordered winning the battle.

"Alright then with those battles out of the way it's time to reveal who's facing who to compete in the finals," Enta declared as everyone turned to the big screen. "So we're up against Nando and Conway," Ash muttered, "And we're facing Holly and Brock," Zoey voiced, "Please we have this in the bag," Holly stated, "Well you can't be too sure on the battlefield," Brock pointed out.

The first battle is Zoey and Dawn against Holly and Brock, "Croagunk/Farfetch'd," Brock and Holly shouted, "Farfetch'd?" Dawn wondered seeing the new Pokémon.

 **Farfetch'd, the Wild Duck Pokémon. Using the green onion that it holds like a sword, Farfetch'd can slice through a variety of objects.**

"Glameow curtain call/Buneary spotlight," the female Coordinators shouted out. One the ref started the match the girls started their attack, "Glameow Aerial Ace on Croagunk then use Hypnosis followed by Dream Eater," quickly appearing in front of the Poison/Fighting-type Glameow's eyes glowed blue before deploying a shadow of itself draining Croagunk's energy right off the bat. "Of course she would use Ash's strategy," Brock said, "What do you mean?" Holly asked ordering her Normal/Flying-type to dodge, "One of Ash's tactics is to quickly get close to your opponent then bombard them," Brock explained watching as Glameow and Buneary tag team Farfetch'd. "Farfetch'd is unable to battle," the ref declared as Holly's Pokémon was unable to fend off two Pokémon at two different angles leaving Croagunk, who was somehow already awake, to try his turn but eventually also fell, "With both Croagunk and Farfetch'd unable to battle the winners are Dawn and Zoey," the ref acknowledged. "Sorry Brock," Holly apologized, "Nah no need to say sorry I had fun while it lasted," Brock told her, "I need to train more if I want to be your equal," Holly said voicing her thoughts, "If you want you can travel with us," Brock offered, "Really?" Holly asked, "Yeah if you really want to be my equal then why not learn with me I'm sure I can use an assistant once I graduate," Brock said, "Yes I will come with you," Holly said pecking Brock on the cheek.

"I didn't see that one coming," Dawn said as Zoey nodded, "Is the sky falling?" Ash asked looking up, "What are you talking about?" Austin asked, "Oh it was just a little joke Misty and I did back in Kanto where if a girl returned Brock's feelings we would joke that the sky is falling," Ash explained.

Replacing Brock and Holly's place, Ash and Austin stood facing Conway and Nando, "Here we are to our second semifinal round," Enta broadcasted, "On my left is the combination of mind and music, Conway and Nando, while on my left is the pair of the Guardian and the traveler, Ash and Austin." Taking out a pokéball, all four shouted at the same time, "Roselia/ Heracross/ Escavalier/Braviary," appearing on the field were the four chosen Pokémon. "Unova Pokémon?" Ash asked seeing Escavalier, "Yup," Austin nodded. "Roselia Poison Sting," Nando directed, "Heracross Fury Attack," Conway commanded allowing both Pokémon to aim for Escavalier, "Escavalier allow for Heracross to come to you and when it's close use Peck followed by Twineedle," Austin instructed surprising everyone when Poison Sting did nothing, "So that Pokémon is a Steel-type," Brock said, "Yeah you got that right," Zoey nodded.

" Braviary Air Slash on Roselia followed by Aerial Ace to get in close," Ash ordered, "Heracross get in front of Roselia and use Protect," Conway instructed saving his comrade's Pokémon but as the shield went down Escavalier went in with an Aerial Ace before going for a Peck once more then both were sent flying when Braviary used Brave Bird. "Roselia/Heracross use Protect," following their trainer's command both Pokémon invoked a dome, "Braviary Air Slash at the base of the dome," Ash countered and by hitting the base of the dome caused it to shake before cracking, "Escavalier when the dome brakes Aerial Ace on Roselia then Peck on Heracross," Austin instructed. After two more Air Slashes from Braviary, the domes were destroyed allowing Escavalier to end the match.

"You better not throw the match just because you're facing me, Ash Ketchum," Zoey said as she and Dawn took Conway and Nando's spot. "I wouldn't dream of it dear," Ash called out. "You do know that the final match is tomorrow correct?" Enta asked the group of four, "Yeah but there's still enough light for this last fight," Austin said, "Yeah I agree," Ash said voicing his opinion while the girls nodded, "Alright then folks it seems that our final four have decided to end it right now," Enta announced receiving cheers, "Then how about we forget the introductions and get straight to the battle."

"Shellos curtain call/Piplup spotlight," the girls shouted, "Mienfoo deploy/Deino let's go," the guys announced. "Shellos Blizzard," Zoey shouted, "Shit Deino Dragon Breath," Austin quickly ordered, "Piplup Aerial Ace on Mienfoo," Dawn ordered, "Mienfoo stand your ground and use Force Palm after Piplup attacks you," Ash instructed; releasing a breath of snow Dragon Breath did nothing as the attack landed a bunch of damage on the Dark/Dragon-type as for Piplup he was sent back towards Shellos after landing his attack. "Great they know that Deino is a Dragon-type," Austin cursed, "Don't worry we still got this," Ash assured his partner. "Shellos Water Pulse," Zoey shouted, "Mienfoo Focus Blast to destroy it," Ash countered but upon the Water Pulse being destroyed Piplup was right behind the Water-type attack, "Piplup Peck then Aerial Ace," Dawn instructed dealing a good amount of damage to the Fighting-type, "Deino!" Austin yelled out as Deino is now in a block of ice. "They did the same with Brock and Holly," Ash remembered, "Shellos Muddy Water," Zoey ordered, "Piplup Ice Beam," Dawn followed, "Mienfoo jump back," dodging just in time the ground is now frozen over as the field is now part muddy and frozen.

"Piplup carry Shellos and skate across the ice," Dawn instructed, "Shellos fire Water Pulse to keep Mienfoo distracted," Zoey directed. "Mienfoo Sunny Day then Stone Edge," Ash countered keeping the girls distracted, "What's he planning?" Dawn wondered, "Who knows when it comes to him," Zoey guessed, "Deino Dragon Rush," Austin voiced cutting the girls out of their thoughts letting them remember that this is a tag battle. "Just in time," Ash said, "Sorry we're late we were held up by a blizzard," Austin replied, "Deino Dragon Breath/Mienfoo Stone Edge followed by Swift," the boys ordered winning the battle.

* * *

 **Done sorry I would have updated sooner but I was at Pismo hope you all enjoyed this chapter and see you all next time**


	16. Chapter 16

**Alright let's start with the next chapter for Sinnoh region revamp**

* * *

"Ow you don't need to press that hard," Ash said towards his girlfriend, "Well whose idea was it to face three Zangoose all at once," Zoey fired back. "Well how was I supposed to know that Chimchar and I would be running into them," Ash points out, "Well at least Chimchar got over his fear of Zangoose," Brock said as he and Holly cooked lunch, "So Dawn how's the egg?" Holly asked, "It's still good," Dawn answered revealing the egg she got from Austin, "I'm still wondering why it hasn't hatched yet?" she added. "Well there are many possibilities but it's best to remain patient," Ash said.

"So where's the next Contest?" Dawn asked, "From what the website it is in Solaceon Town," Zoey answered pulling out her laptop. "So are the both of you going to stand out for this one?" Holly asked, "Pretty much we agreed that we would split the Contest," Ash told her, "But I'm not too sure about Zoey," he added, "Actually there is another Contest on the way to Solaceon Town," the orange-red haired girl explained. "And where's that at?" Brock asked, "After Solaceon Town in Veilstone Town," Zoey answered.

* * *

Back on the road, they were a month in when they decided to stop for some midnight training. "Ambipom Swift," Dawn ordered, "Counter with your own Swift, Buizel," Ash directed and the two attacks caused sparks to erupt in the sky, "So pretty," Holly said as the three watched. "Dawn's really improved since she joined the group," Brock stated seeing her progress, "I'll take your word for it," Zoey said. But as the battle raged on one of the attacks, "Now we've done it," Ash groaned approaching the destroyed tower, Zoe suddenly let out a shiver, "You alright?" Ash asked, "Is it me or did it suddenly get colder?" she asked, "You're right I feel it as well," Holly agreed and looking up the clouds started to swirl around the destroyed tower, "Everyone get back," Ash called out as a bolt of electricity struck down. "Spiritomb," a voice said, "Oh what now?" Brock wondered, "Zoey," Ash said forming an aura sphere, "Got it," she replied doing the same. Hearing movement behind them, they all turned to see a stone levitate from the ground and from it before it projected a purple fog swirling around the stone and in the middle is a neon green face and on the edge of the swirl are five circles of the same color but there was a yellow dot on the inside.

 **Spiritomb, the Forbidden Pokémon. As punishment for misdeeds 500 years ago, it was imprisoned in the fissure of an Odd Keystone.**

"Why do I have a feeling that my ancestor is involved in this somehow," Ash muttered as it seems that Spiritomb has some sort of grudge against him. "Spiritomb is getting away," Holly shouted, "No you don't," Ash said firing his aura sphere, "Ash what are you doing?" Zoey asked, "It wants me so it'll get me," Ash replied.

"Pikachu Thunderbolt," Ash ordered, " _Eat Thunderbolt_ ," his companion cried out scoring a direct hit, " _I won't be sealed again guardian_ ," Spiritomb growled out firing a Dark Pulse. "Of course it would be an Aura Guardian," Ash muttered, "Pikachu Voltage Blade," he commanded but the attack was canceled out with a Shadow Ball, "Pikachu watch out," Ash yelled just in time before Spiritomb could put Pikachu to sleep. But as the battle raged on it started to take its toll on the Electric-type, "Oh no Pikachu's getting tired," Brock said, "Well it's time to pull out an old tactic," Ash said looking up, "Pikachu Thunder Armor," nodding Pikachu sent a bolt of electricity into the cloud filled sky.

"Brock, what's Thunder Armor?" Holly asked, "This is one of Ash's old tactics back in Hoenn," Brock began as a thunderbolt struck down directly on the Electric-type, and after the light diminished everyone saw that Pikachu is now shinier than before. "That's Thunder Armor?" Dawn asked shocked, "Yup that's in Ash had Pikachu use Thunder on itself and Swellow to win a gym badge, and for those who don't know Swellow it's a Flying/Normal-type," Brock explained. "Pikachu Volt Tackle," Ash ordered and this allowed Pikachu to get in close, "And now Thunderbolt," with that last attack it's all she wrote as Spiritomb is finally defeated, "Pokéball go," Ash suddenly said tossing a pokéball capturing it.

"Ahh what happened to the shrine?" an elderly lady shouted, "We sort of destroyed it by accident while training," Dawn explained, "Then where's Spiritomb?" she asked, "With me," Ash revealed holding the Pokéball. "Now it's time to deal with you," he said releasing it, " _What do you want Guardian_?" Spiritomb asked, "Aura within me," Ash whispered before going to heal it, " _Why heal me_?" it asked, " _I destroyed a lot before I was sealed away_ ," Ash shook his head, "I'm not one to leave a Pokémon injured and while it's true that you destroyed a lot that doesn't mean you can't get a second chance, so what do you say what to come me?" Ash asked. Thinking about it Spiritomb decided it was time to start a new life, " _Yes Guardian I will join you_ ," he said, "Then welcome to the team," Ash said recalling him.

Restocking at the nearby town the group continued off, but it was on the road that Dawn's egg started to hatch, "Come on there's a Pokémon Center up ahead," Brock said causing them to all rush. Entering the Pokémon Center, "Oh my," Nurse Joy said seeing the group, "Nurse Joy my egg is about to hatch," Dawn said instantly, "Chancy please bring the egg to the incubator room," the nurse directed. "I wonder what Pokémon is it?" Holly asked, "Don't know Austin never said anything about what was inside," Brock admitted, "Wasn't he Ash's partner back in the tag team?" Holly asked, "Yeah that's him," Ash said. "Awaren't you just the cutest," Dawn voiced entering the lobby of the Pokémon Center, "What Pokémon is that?" Zoey asked seeing that it resembled a fruit of some kind that is pinkish-purple with what looks like a skirt around its waist and four leaves surround s stem on its head. "Oh that's a Bounsweet the first form of my Tsareena," Ash said.

* * *

Using this chance to take a break the group started to talk about Dawn's new Pokémon, "Oh and Dawn there is something else I should tell you," Ash said catching Dawn's attention, "Yeah what is it?" she asked. "Be careful of the scent it emits as the sweet smell will cause Flying-types to get in closer thinking that it's a berry of some kind," Ash explained, "So be on guard when we're outside," Dawn repeated receiving a nod.

Going back on the road, Ash and Brock had a look of reminiscence when they saw Dawn holding Bounsweet in her arms. "Hey what's wrong?" Zoey asked seeing the looks, "It's like you were remembering something when you both glance at Dawn," she points out, "Oh that Dawn and Bounsweet remind us of Misty and Togepi," Brock admits. "Misty, you said that she is an old friend of yours," Dawn said remembering that name, "Yeah she's the gym leader of the Cerulean Gym back in Kanto," Ash explained, "And for why Ash and I were thinking of her is because of the fact that she held Togepi the same way you're holding Bounsweet Dawn," Brock explained.

"So why are we here again?" Holly asked as they approached a mansion, "Ranger HQ asked that I help out in this investigation," Ash reminded, but as they entered the premises they were all surrounded, "Hands in the air," one of the officers demanded. "Hold it, I'm Pokémon Ranger Ash Ketchum," Ash presented himself causing the Officers to pause, "Ranger HQ sent me to help out," he explained showing the mission file. Seeing that it was legit the officers backed off, "Sorry about that," a young officer Jenny said entering the scene wearing a skin-tight black halter top with a star on her chest and a blue vertical strip on her stomach along with short shorts, black gloves that to a bit past the elbow, blue and yellow knee high socks and shoes. "No problem," Ash said, "So can you tell me what's happened so far?" he asked. "A couple of weeks ago the owner of the house Mr. Matthew received a threat letter that a group of people is going to be stealing an item called the Old Charm in a couple weeks' time and alarmed by this he called the police," she explained, "Oh and I'm Marble," she introduced herself.

"Can I see the letter?" Ash asked and once he got it, read the letter himself, "From what it says here the thieves will be coming at midnight," Ash said voicing his thoughts. "Yes so I've had guard rotations every two hours," Marble explained, "What about guards on the roof?" the Guardian asked, "They may use the roof if they see that the ground is guarded," Ash points out causing Marble to get a couple of officers to the roof. "Anything else?" Holly asked, "For now we wait," Ash said as Matthew's allowed them to the room where the item was housed in.

And directly at midnight, there was an explosion in the front, "It must be the thieves," Marble said and they were right as the wall broke down and when the smoke cleared two figures can be seen. The first figure is female wearing a halter shirt that showed a bit of her stomach and a skirt along with black leggings and shoes while the male is in a long sleeve dress shirt and normal blue jeans with combat boots. "Wait that's Cassidy," Ash said remembered seeing the dirty blonde hair, "Then the other one must be Botch," Brock followed.

"We've met so many times and you can't even remember my name," the male yelled out, "It's Butch, BUTCH," he yelled.

"Who are those two?" Matthew asked, "Former Team Rocket agents," Ash said, "After the fall of Team Rocket we knew that most of its agents scattered when they saw that Giovanni kill himself. However, from what we know from the Grunts we caught there has been word of most of the former Rocket members joining other organizations or just continued being criminals on their own," Ash explained. "That's right and with your death, Team Rocket will rise again, but even more feared for taking down the man that killed Giovanni," Cassidy said, "Please that was Giovanni's fault," Brock snorted, "If the little brat lost Giovanni would still be alive," Buff yelled out.

(Biff: THE NAMES BUTCH. RK: Yeah, yeah get back to your spot Bitch)

"So you're the ones that sent the letter," Holly shouted, "Yup we decided that in order for Team Rocket to return to the world we need to announce ourselves in a big way," Cassidy explained. "But for now hand over the Charm old man," Biff threatened, "No the Old Charm has been in my family for generations," Matthew yelled out but on the inside he was scared, "Then we can do this the hard way," Cassidy smirked releasing Granbull as Bob revealed Shuckle. "Wingull/Nuzleaf/Piplup/Staravia/Leobreaker," the group yelled out as Marbles' Luxray stood next to the other five, and seeing all six Mitch, Cassidy, and their Pokémon got nervous. "Hold on six on two is unfair," Cassidy shouted, "Please if this was the other way around you would be mocking and taunting us right now," Ash shot back before he and everyone else ordered their Pokémon to fire their attacks sending the former Rocket members flying.

"Well that was no fun," Marble admitted, "Please even Jessie and James are more original than those two," Ash said, "Speaking of Jessie and James how are they?" Brock asked, "Oh they're doing just fine. With a little help from my help they only had to do half a year of jail time before Jessie went to Johto for the Contest Circuit there with James and Meowth accompanying her," Ash said.

* * *

After waving goodbye to Matthew and Marble, the group finally arrived in Solaceon Town, "Finally here we are," Dawn said, "Dawn isn't this your Fourth Ribbon?" Holly asked. "Yup and I'm so excited," she said, "Well if it isn't Ash and the gang," a male voice said, "And I see you have two new companions," turning around only Holly didn't know who the male was. "Oh hey Kenny it's been a while," Ash said, "You know I still don't know the name of your new friend Dee-Dee," Kenny smirked, "This is Holly Brock's tag partner we met back in Hearthome," Dawn introduced, "And for the last time I told you not to call me Dee-Dee," she yelled. ignoring Dawn, Kenny turned to Zoey, "Hey I see you're traveling with Ash and his friends," Zoey nodded, "Of course why wouldn't I travel with my boyfriend," she said hugging Ash surprising him. "When did you two hook up?" he asked, "Back in Alamos Town," Zoey admitted. "But are you and Ash going to enter the Contest?" Kenny asked, "Nope we already entered the Tag Team Contest back in Hearthome so we're letting Dawn enter this one," Ash answered.

While they were talking Ash's Ranger Communicator rang, "This is Ash what's the sitch?" he asked, " _We got Galactic approaching the Solaceon Ruins_ ," Rachel reported, "On my way," Ash replied. "Is there something wrong?" Holly asked, "Yup Team Galactic is approaching the ruins as we speak so I'll talk you all later," Ash explained before he vanished.

Reappearing in the foliage near the ruins, Ash was just in time to see a blue-haired male leading two grunts, "If I were you I would step away from the ruins if you know what's good for you," Ash voiced confronting. "Well if it isn't the one that stopped us from getting Adamant Orb," the blue-haired male said, "I take it you're an admin," Ash guessed, "That is right I am Saturn you've already met Mars," Saturn said. "Yeah well I already know of your plans and I'm not going to allow to proceed any further," Ash said with Pikachu sparking his cheeks. "I don't have time for this, Toxicroak go," he said revealing a Pokémon 2/3 Saturn's height as it acted like Croagunk.

 **Toxicroak, the Toxic Mouth Pokémon and the evolved form of Croagunk. The poison produced in its sacks is carried through tubes in its arms to its knuckle claws.**

"Mienfoo deploy," Ash voiced revealing his fighting type; however, the grunts reveal to have three Golbats each. "Pikachu widespread Thunder," Ash ordered watching as all six Golbat fall to the electricity, then seeing Saturn nowhere in sight Ash rushed into the temple with finding Saturn in mind. "Saturn hands where I can see them," Ash yelled out, "Ash Ketchum you are about to witness the beginning of the new world," Saturn said as a Splash, Iron, and Draco plate were being placed into the floor, "Just like our master said it would," Saturn said as the figures on the wall turned out to be Unknowns. " _I have to think about how to stop this_ ," Ash thought as a mark on his arm glowed and after the flash Ash looked up to see that everything was frozen and on his right arm is a strange looking shield that extended from his arm and on the circular part of is shows an Hour Glass inside of a gear (RK: not a very good description but think Optimus' shield in the recent Transformers movie).

Seeing that everything was frozen Ash went too quickly grab the cube in the middle and when he thought about how to return time to normal Saturn and the three grunts had a look of shock and surprise when they saw that Ash had the cube. "Hand it over Ketchum," Saturn demanded, "Nope, you see I actually like this world and anything used to destroy it is something I don't want to fall in the hands of people like you," Ash smirked but was confused when Saturn let his own smirk free, "If you don't then if I were you I would be fearful of what would happen to Zoey," seeing the snarl Saturn's smirk turned into a savage grin, "You see there are many agents in Team Galactic who would love to . . . play with her," he said but the smirk was wiped off his face when Ash quickly had him at blade point, "Listen here you son of a bitch I don't care if you harm me but go after those I care for and you'll wish you could take back what you just said," Ash out right snarled, "Now I want you to take your little buddies and get out of here and if you dare harm those I love well let's just say that it will be the last mistake you ever made."

Seeing Saturn furiously nod Ash withdrew his blade causing the three Galactic members to hightail it out of there. " _Where is the cube_?" one of the Unknown demanded, "Right here," Ash replied revealing it, "But what's so special that they would need something like this?" Ash asked. " _The use of this key is to find Spear Pillar and by finding that means that anyone can use it to control the world_ ," another Unknown explained, "And ancient humans decided to hide it in a public area," Ash said receiving nods, "I'll think of another way to keep it safe but for now continue your mission," with that Ash exited the temple to see Mienfoo standing there, " _What did you do to make the blue-haired human run that fast_?" she asked. "Dude threatened Zoey," Ash simple explained.

* * *

 **I'm going to end it here so that I can continue on in the next chapter, and before I forget happy Thanksgiving.**


	17. Princess Day part 1

**For this episode of Sinnoh region revamp I'm going to skip a couple of chapters so begin**

* * *

After Dawn won her fourth ribbon the group went back on the road where they encounter a Maid Café Brock helped the youngest sister, Autumn, with her Miltank. "Please tell me there a Pokémon in the next town I'm so ready for a nice hot shower," Holly asked, "Well there's no Pokémon Center in the next town, unfortunately," Brock said after he pulled out the map. "Actually I know a hot spring nearby that allows Pokémon," Dawn said, "And how do you know that?" Zoey asked, "A best friend from childhood owns a Hot Spring Hotel," Dawn admitted.

Once they recharged at the hot springs, Ash and Brock blushing a bit at the sight of Zoey and Holly in their swimwear, they continued on traveling when they stumbled upon a city around lunchtime. "Hey let's have lunch in the park over there," Holly said but their lunch was disturbed when a group of Pokémon flew overhead, "The smaller Pokémon is called Gligar," Ash said remembering the small adventure he and Brock had with that one, "But I don't know the other Pokémon," he added seeing the blue-purple colored Pokémon having some similarity to Gligar.

 **Gliscor, the Fang Scorp Pokémon, and the evolved form of Gligar. It watches its prey as it hangs from trees by its tail and attacks from above when it sees the chance.**

"Pikachu widespread Thunderbolt, Spiritomb Ominous Wind, Elektross Flamethrower, Lilligant Magical Leaf, Excadrill Metal Claw, Staravia Aerial Ace, Braviary Air Slash, AmauraAncient Power," Ash called off. "Croagunk Poison Jab, Sudowoodo Flail, Ninetales Flamethrower, Stantler Shadow Ball," Brock ordered, "Staravia Wing Attack, Glameow Shadow Claw, Misdreavus Confuse Ray, Shellos Water Pulse," Zoey shouted. "Piplup Whirlpool, Buneary Quick Attack, Pachirisu Sweet Kiss, Ambipom Swift," Dawn commanded, "Wingull Aerial Ace, Nosepass Zap Cannon, Farfetch'd Fury Attack," Holly instructed. While they were able to keep the food safe they were surrounded by the Gliscor and the Gligar, "Well we already know who's the leader here," Holly commented looking around.

"Weavile Ice Beam," a voice shouted out as the attack flew over their heads towards Gliscor but the attack missed, "It's Paul," Ash muttered. Before Paul could bark out any more orders the winds picked up allowing the Gliscor and Gligars to fly away, "Hey what's the big idea," Zoey suddenly shouted when a Gligar crashed into her. "It seems that Gliscor lives up to its reputation," Paul said before seeing Ash and the group, "Say out of my way that Gliscor is mine," he said walking away, "Why does this remind me of something," Brock wondered, "Cyndaquil," Ash answered, "Oh that's right," Brock remembered. Returning their Pokémon the group went to the Pokémon Center, "You got lucky," the Nurse Joy said when she heard what happened, "What do you mean?" Holly asked, "Ever since that Gliscor and the Gligar arrived they've been stealing all the food in the city to the point that this city is virtually a ghost town," the nurse explained. "I know that Gligar find their find their way with echolocation so how did they arrive here?" Ash asked.

"It was because of a storm that happened a couple of days ago of Gliscor wanted to return to the forest but the winds around the skyscrapers are too strong. And for the Gligar, they arrived here when they sensed the sound waves Gliscor emitted when it tried to travel around the city," Officer Joy explained. "And you didn't ask to report this to the Pokémon Rangers?" Zoey asked causing the female adults to blink then blush in embarrassment, "We were panicking and forgot about that," Nurse Joy said. "Then good thing you have a Pokémon Ranger in your presence, "Ash said pulling his sleeve to reveal a Ranger Gauntlet, " _This is a big problem Ash so I'm going to make this a B Class mission_ ," Rachel said after Ash told her what was happening, "Got it I'll report in later when I finish the mission," Ash said before cutting the connection. "So what are you thinking of for getting rid of the Gliscor and Gligar?" Dawn asked, "We plan to use the fruit we collected to get them to follow us to the forest," Officer Jenny explained, "I know that Paul is looking for Gliscor so we need to make sure he doesn't try anything," Zoey points out, "Let's just hope it doesn't come to that," Holly said.

Once everyone entered the truck Ash followed on his hoverboard with a container of a couple of fruit, and once the Gliscor and Gligar took off after the truck Ash followed closely after. However, when they got past a ruined building, "Magmar Flamethrower," hearing the voice Ash went into action, "Pikachu Thunderbolt," nodding the Electric-type fired a stream of thunder destroying the stream of flames causing an explosion. "Paul what are you doing we're trying to get them out of the city," Ash said seeing the plum haired trainer, "I don't care of that I just want the Gliscor," Paul said, "Then help us get them out of the city," Ash yelled, "Now look at what you've done," Paul growled out looking beyond Ash to see that Gliscor wasn't in sight, "This is for stealing all the strong Pokémon for yourself," Paul snarled, "Magmar Overheat," seeing the attack coming at him, Ash dodged out of the way.

"So were you able to get the Gliscor and Gligar out of the city?" Ash asked on his gauntlet, " _Yeah we're already at the forest edge_ ," Zoey reported, "But we have a Pokémon Hunter with us here as well." Ash cursed, "I'm on my way," he said cutting the connection not knowing that Paul was following him, and thanks to his aura he found where Zoey was and when he got there he saw a Pokémon battle taking place, "Pikachu Voltage Blade," jumping off his shoulder Pikachu sent all the power of Volt Tackle into his tail and slashed the air sending the attack. "Who are you?" Ash demanded, "All I'm here for is the Gligar claws," the hunter said, "Skarmory Air Cutter and Dodrio Tri Attack," he barked out, "Growlithe Flamethrower," Jenny shouted, "Croagunk Poison Sting," Brock ordered.

"Weavile Blizzard," Paul shouted out, "Great not another brat," the hunter muttered. Seeing that that Paul was the hunter's focus Dawn shouted out, "Piplup Whirlpool," taken by surprise Dodrio and the hunter was swallowed up by the attack as Skarmory went down with Flamethrower and Thunderbolt. "Weavile Ice Beam," Paul ordered keeping his eye on Gliscor, "Electabuzz Thunder," he added bringing out another Pokémon and once the two attacks collided with the evolved form of Gligar Paul sent out a Pokéball, "Capture Complete," he smirked collecting his new Pokémon and walked away. Seeing the Gligar leave it seemed that there was one that stayed, "Now why didn't you leave with the others?" Holly asked and her questioned was answered when said Gligar collided with Zoey, "Look where your flying," she cried out, "Hey I think Gligar wants to go with Zoey," Dawn said, "Do you really?" she asked receiving a fanged grin, "Then welcome aboard," Zoey said capturing it.

* * *

A couple of weeks later the group found themselves traveling through the desert, "So with Veilstone City so soon who's going to battle the gym leader first?" Dawn asked. "I'll be the gentleman here and allow Zoey to go first," Ash said, "Actually looking on my calendar it is Princess Day when we get to Veilstone," Holly said much to the girl's excitement and the guy's horror. "Actually I don't mind missing the gym in Veilstone there are other gyms," Ash said, "Yes I agree we'll just be staying out here while you girls go to the festival," Brock agreed. "Is the great Aura Guardian scared of a little shopping?" Zoey teased, "I may have faced god level Pokémon but there is no way I'm going through Princess Day more than once," Ash argued. "Who did you go to Princess Day for the first time?" Holly asked, "Misty," Brock answered. "But a certain girlfriend of yours wanted you to come with me," Zoey said going for the puppy dog pout, "And said girlfriend was hoping to model a couple outfits for you," she added and not being able to take it any longer Ash surrendered, "Fine I'll come along," Zoey smiled, "Thank you, dear," she said kissing him on the lips. Seeing that Ash surrendered Brock did the same knowing that it was useless in fighting it.

Finally arriving in Veilstone City, the group went straight to the Contest Hall, "Really you aren't entering?" Dawn asked, "There are other Contests and there's no need to rush we're only in the beginning half of the Circuit anyways," Ash shrugged. With Zoey entering the contest the group wondered the city, "Hey there you look like your lost," hearing the voice the group turned around to see a person around Brock's height wearing a peach collared button up long sleeve with a familiar shade of hair. "You wouldn't happen to know someone named Paul would you?" Ash asked, "Yes that's my brother how do you know him?" he asked but then noticed the Pikachu, "Oh I see, that must be the Pikachu that can use Volt Tackle," he said, "Oh my name is Reggie and as you can see I'm Paul's older brother," Reggie introduced himself. Leading the group to his place, Brock had to ask Reggie a question, "Are you a Breeder?" Reggie nodded, "Yes I am after I lost against Brandon back in the Kanto Battle Frontier I stopped being a trainer and became a Breeder," Reggie explained. "Really it took me two tries," Ash admitted, "Why two?" Holly asked, "I was possessed by an evil spirit," Ash answered.

"He's telling the truth as I'm a witness to it," Brock said when the others thought he was joking, and entering Reggie's place, "Why are the losers here Reggie?" Paul voiced. "I ran into them in town and offered to serve lunch," Reggie explained, "If that's the case then I'm out of here," he said bumping into Ash as he left the house, "What's his problem?" Zoey said glaring at him, "Don't take it too personally but Paul wasn't always like that," Reggie said, "You see it was after he got his Turtwig is when he went to watch me battle Brandon and lost Paul's been on a path to prove that he's stronger than me in the ways of battle." Ash nodded, "Got it you were his inspiration growing up and to see you quit after one loss must have been hard on him."

"So I take it that you're here for the Princess Festival?" Reggie asked, "Yeah we are, and remembering from our first time encountering the Princess Festival where is the battle being placed at?" Brock asked. "Oh that, it seems that thanks to the Contest being on the three-day Festival only the female Coordinators are allowed to enter," Reggie explained, "So it would have been moot point if I tried to enter huh," Ash said, "You're a Coordinator? I thought you were a trainer?" Reggie asked, "Started doing Contest back in Hoenn as it gives me ideas for combination moves," Ash answered. Hearing the door open, everyone saw a girl around Dawn's height with pink hair and amber eyes and wears a tank top, fingerless gloves, loose pants, and no shoes while the Pokémon next to her is something only Ash and Brock know about.

 **Lucario, the Aura Pokémon.** **By catching the Aura emanating from others, it can read their thoughts and movements.**

"It's been a while since we've seen a Lucario," Brock said, "You know someone else who has a Lucario?" the female asked, "Actually the Lucario is the one that is partnered up with Sir Aaron," Ash answered shocking the pair, " _How_?" Lucario asked. "It was when Ash and I were traveling through Kanto for his Battle Frontier challenge when he entered the competition and upon winning he was given Sir Aaron's staff that unknown to all had Lucario sealed away, so after a crazy adventure that Lucario sacrificed itself to heal Mew and save the Tree of Beginning's in the process," Brock explained. "You saw Mew," Reggie asked, "Yeah like two maybe three times," Ash answered surprising everyone there, "But can we ask for a name please?" Ash asked, "Oh sorry I'm Maylene the gym leader here in Veilstone," Maylene said, "Cool do you think I can have a battle?" Zoey asked, "Wait if Paul is still here does that mean that he doesn't have the gym badge?" Holly asked.

"You're correct he entered the gym talking like he already won because I'm a girl and I'm a recently new gym leader," Maylene explained, "And he got his ass handed to him," Zoey said smirking receiving a nod. "So are you girls excited for the Princess Festival?" Maylene asked, "Hell yeah we are, are you doing anything on that day?" Dawn asked, "Actually I was going to ask Reggie if he could come along with me," Maylene answered turning to the person in question only to see that all three were gone, "You know for an Aura Guardian Ash runs when it comes to anything girly," Zoey said giggling. "Did Ash teach you anything involving Aura?" Maylene asked as Lucario also paid attention, "Of course," Zoey said forming an Aura Sphere in her right hand.

Outside the guys got as far away from the house as possible, "Let me guess fangirls," Ash said seeing Reggie gasping for air, "Yeah they're a bane at times," he said, "I always try to get jobs out of the city when it comes to this day," Reggie explained.

With Reggie as their guide, he showed the Kanto Natives around Veilstone City, "Thanks for the tour Reggie," Ash said as the group was eating at a small café, "No problem," Reggie waved. "Thinks it's a good time for us to return to the house?" Brock asked, "Actually I got a text from Z and she said that her, Dawn, and Holly already checked into a hotel," Ash said.

* * *

Waking up from their sleep the girls were ready for Princess Day, "This is a day in which I actually want something to happen," Ash said looking up at the sky. "Oh don't be like that dear I know you're just going to enjoy this day," Zoey said side hugging Ash, "If you say so, now then where to first?" Ash asked resulting in Zoey dragging him like a five-year-old girl with a ragdoll to one of the stores. And it was at their fifth store Ash met someone from his past, "Ash is that you?" a female asked and turning to see who it was she is the same height as Zoey with brown hair that went to the middle of her back and is garbed in a blouse tank top, but the strings were in a V formation, that showed her navel along with skinny jeans and flats, "Grace, it's been a while," Ash said, "It sure has how about we catch up," Grace said reaching for his arm, "Excuse me but Ash is already busy at the moment," Zoey said, "And you are you?" Grace asked lowering her shades, "I'm his girlfriend," Zoey replied getting Grace to laugh, "That was a good laugh but seriously who are you?" Grace asked once more, "She's telling the truth Grace," Ash said kissing Zoey on the forehead, "WHAT?! You were supposed to be with me," Grace yelled out furiously.

"I'm a bit surprised considering that with your love of being in the know of things you would have known about me getting a girlfriend," Ash said, "But you were always wanting to be close to the famous person as you did flaunt that you only accepted my offering for a date only to piss Gary off." Grace paled a bit hoping that Ash would have forgotten about that, "See you around Grace," Ash said with a wave. "So who's that girl?" Zoey interrogated, "Grace is one of the children of Pallet Town and from a young age she is a gold digger always wanting to be in the spotlight of the famous kids," Ash began, "I, being a young idiot, like everyone else had a crush on her; however, Gary being a dick he was back then would spread rumors and the likes about me seeing as I was only raised by my mother. Getting the courage I asked her out on a date and to my excitement, she said yes, but excitement turned to horror and depression when she freely admitted that she only accepted my offering only to get Gary to ask her as well." Zoey was starting to get it, "And it was from that point on that you didn't want to do anything with love," Ash nodded, "Yeah being a young child and adding the incident I didn't want to do anything with love until I met you," Ash said.

Wanting to forget what recently happened and Ash's first road bump with love, Zoey led him to an all guys store, "Uh what are you doing I thought this was a day for girls?" Ash asked, "Well I think you need more clothes," Zoey answered. "I don't think so," Ash denied, "Well please try this on," Zoey asked presenting him with three hangers clothes and a pair of shoes, and after a quick change Ash is now wearing a silver long sleeve shirt with a darker silver design along with a sleeveless zip-up jacket with a hood while also wearing blue jeans with rips in certain parts and finishing off the look Ash had combat boots. "That looks great," Zoey said, "Are you sure this makes me feel like a punk," Ash said unsure of his new look, "Of course I'm sure," Zoey said grabbing a couple of clothes for herself before occupying the changing room Ash used. Hearing the door open, Ash looked up and stared with a blush on his cheeks for Zoey is now wearing tube top, that had a dragon's head design over her heart, and a skirt that went down to mid-thigh and over the top is a jacket that stopped just a bit under her chest while for footwear she had her normal shoes, "How do I look?" Zoey asked doing a twirl, "I'm certainly going to have to keep those boys off of you my love," Ash said. Staying in the shop a bit more to upgrade their Contest outfits the couple returned to their hotel, "I see your trip was productive," Brock said seeing the new looks, "Thanks we also got something for our Contest outfits," Zoey replied.

"Hey Zoey, I found out who's going to compete for tomorrows Contest," Dawn said bringing up the tab on the girl's laptop, "So Grace is entering as well huh," Ash said. "You know her," Holly asked, "Yeah back in Pallet Town," Ash answered, "I'm not going to say anything considering that it is Ash's story to tell," Zoey admitted when everyone's attention turned to her.

* * *

 **Thank god finals are over, now I can try and update more of my other stories I've been neglecting. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to review like and follow.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Austin: I don't know what you're talking about but for Serena, my fanfictions are meant for the more unused pairings. Yes I know Cynthia is a well know pairing but still unused.**

* * *

On the second day of the Princess Festival, all the female Coordinators assembled in the Contest Hall in Veilstone City, "Wow that's Grace," Brock said seeing the brown haired girl is wearing a backless crop top with a skirt that goes to her thigh. "Wow Zoey really looks good," Dawn said as the girl herself is garbed in black pants and a waist cape skirt, where he pokéballs were placed, along with a rusty blood colored corset that revealed her hips and a leather vest with heeled boots.

"Welcome one and all to the Princess Contest," Marian called out, "Now let's see our judges, first is Contest Director Mr. Contesta followed by Fan Club Mr. Sukizo and finally Veilstone City Nurse Joy." After the cheers were silences Marian continued, "Now let's get to the Performance Round," after the first ten Coordinators, all of which sent flirty looks at Ash, it was Graces turn. "Now everyone please welcome Grace Ortiz," Marian introduced, "Gardevoir Magical Leaf followed by Hidden Power and Will – O – Wisp," Grace said and while Hidden Power varies on the move used depending on the Pokémon itself, this turned out to be perfect as the moved spawned from the attack three light blue spheres, "And now destroy them with Thunder Wave," launching rings of electricity that caused a rainbow of colors causing the crowds to cheer and turning to Ash Grace blew a kiss before returning to the waiting room. "Now for our final Coordinator the girlfriend of Ash Ketchum, Zoey Nozomi," stepping forward Zoey let out a smirk.

"Shellos curtain call," Zoey announced revealing her chosen Pokémon, "Mud Bomb with Water Pulse then freeze them with blizzard," doing as told spheres of water and mud were launched before they both froze over. "Now pop them with Sludge," destroying the spheres with sludge it sent a small explosion, and since Zoey was the last Coordinator everyone took a break. "How do you think you did?" Holly asked, "Pretty well but I'm not so sure," Zoey answered, "Hey wither you win or lose you're still a winner to me," Ash said. "Hey the votes are up," Brock said causing everyone turning to the screen and after the first seven were up Zoey was getting nervous as her picture hasn't shown yet only to sigh in sadness when the last picture was shown was Grace's.

"Aw, it looks like you didn't make it past the first round," Grace smirked, "This is why you shouldn't be dating a girl that loses on the first round," she said, "I'll bring Zoey back to the hotel," Ash said completely ignoring Grace.

Arriving at their room, Ash placed Zoey on her bed, "Hey are you alright?" he asked, "Yeah I mean this is only one loss like you said there are other Contests," Zoey said. "Yeah and next time you'll be stronger and better," Ash whispered kissing her on the lips, "Can we rest for now please?" she asked, "Of course," Ash said.

* * *

With the Contest over, Grace winning the entire thing, the group now stands in front of Maylene's gym. "Do you want to go first?" Ash asked his girlfriend, "No you can go first," Zoey waved, and entering the door they saw Lucario knocking out Magmar, "So you lost against Maylene huh," Ash said seeing Paul return Magmar. "So I take it that it's your turn," Maylene said, "yeah I'm going first," Ash said walking towards Paul, "Good luck idiot," Paul said sarcastically moving to the other side of the room.

"This is a Gym battle between Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town Kanto and the gym leader Maylene," the ref declared, "Only three Pokémon are allowed as only the challenger is allowed to switch Pokémon. Trainers reveal your Pokémon." Taking out a pokéball, Maylene went first, "Meditite battle stance," bursting out of the pokéball is a small, child-sized, Pokémon with blue skin with white acting as on various parts of its body, "Mienfoo deploy," Ash called out, "And yes Mienfoo is a pure fighting Pokémon," he said. "Meditite Confusion," Maylene ordered, "Jump back then counter with Aerial Ace then Brick Break," Ash countered surprising Maylene about his quick counter as Mienfoo allowed herself to fly back before dashing towards her opponent dealing a good amount of damage. "Impressive counter," Maylene complemented, "Thanks it took me a long time to get to where I am today," Ash said, "Meditite Force Palm," snapping its eyes wide open it placed a hand on Mienfoo's chest blasting her in the air. "Sword Dance followed then Stone Edge followed by Swift," Ash yelled out.

"Wow, Ash really knows how to counter," Holly whistled, "Yeah that's what Ash is all about," Brock said.

"Mienfoo roll it with Double Team and use fighting style 3," Ash shouted confusing everyone but their jaws dropped as Mienfoo started to pull out a lot of punches and kicks with a couple of attacks to go along with it. "How?" Maylene asked, "Studying in the Palace in Rota I discovered a couple of fighting style that work with a couple of my Pokémon," Ash explained as Meditite was knocked out, before the ref could declare who won Mienfoo shined and evolved, "Winner is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town," the ref declared. "Very impressive but I won't underestimate this time," Maylene said pulling out another pokéball, "Machamp battle dance," Ash swore, "Gardevoir deploy," Brock nodded, "Good idea Gardevoir is both Psychic and Fairy-type."

"Gardevoir Future Sight," Ash shouted, "Ignore it and use Karate Chop," surprising the Fairy/Psychic-type the Fighting-type quickly appeared before striking her right in the back, "Now Seismic Toss," Maylene continued. Right as Machamp was high in the air Ash stroked, "Gardevoir Teleport," quickly vanishing the Pokémon safely landed on the ground as Machamp crashed into the ground. It was here that the attack from Future Sight came into effect, "Moon – Wisp," Ash called out, Moon – Wisp is the combination of Will – O – Wisp and Moonblast, "Ok that combination is awesome," Dawn said in awe. "Now Psybolt," Ash continued and after a Psyshock the battle is over, "Another win to Ash Ketchum," the ref announced, "Well you wouldn't be an elite level trainer," Maylene said.

"Let's see you fight this one," Maylene shouted revealing her Lucario, "And now Mega Stone respond to our bond," pressing the bracelet a cocoon envelops Lucario and after a couple seconds cracks start to break through before the cocoon totally breaks to reveal Lucario in a totally different form. "So that is what Lucario looks like as a Mega leveled Pokémon," Dawn said, "And you said that the only way a Pokémon can Mega Evolve is based on the bond?" Holly asked Brock, "That's right," Brock nodded. "Monferno deploy," Ash shouted getting a snort from Paul, "Battle begin," the ref shouted.

"Lucario Metal Claw," Maylene shout, "Monferno spin and use Flamethrower," Ash countered surprising everyone when a shield formed from the flames injuring Lucario in the process, "Now Inferno Combat," from the looks of the attack in is the combination of Fire Punch, Blaze Kick, and Close Combat, "How Many Combinations do you have?" Maylene asks, "Honestly I don't know I've forgotten," Ash answered shrugging. "Lucario Aura Sphere Barrage," Maylene shouted, "Charge through with Flame Wheel," Ash yelled watching his Pokémon charge through, "Now jump into the air," stopping the flames Monferno jumped into the air and without Ash saying anything the Sinnoh region's fire starter's right hand blazed to life and Falcon Punched Lucario square in the face. "Lucario are you alright?" Maylene asked receiving a grunt, "Great now use Stone Edge," seeing the attack being launched Ash went into action, "Dodge with Dig," stopping its assault Lucario looked around before jumping back just in time for Monferno burst from the ground, "Power-Up Punch/Mach Punch," the Gym Leader and challenger shouted out at the same time and the result was both Pokémon punching each other in the face knocking them both into the ground. "Oh, man who's going to get up first?" Zoey asked and her question was answered a couple minutes Monferno got up wiping his mouth, "Lucario is unable to battle so the winner is Ash Ketchum," Maylene sighed, "Thanks for the battle Ash," Maylene said, "Hey it was a fun battle," Ash replied turning to Zoey Maylene told her, "Hey since it's already close to midnight can we battle tomorrow?" Zoey nodded, "Of course I understand."

Once Ash's Pokémon was healed up they ran into Reggie, "Hey everyone Maylene told me what happened," he said, "Yeah but what do you expect, but if you have free time right now why don't I bring you somewhere," nodding the group followed Reggie. "Hey What happened to Paul I haven't seen him since we left Maylene's Gym," Holly asked, "Oh that he left to look for another gym," Zoey and Dawn were confused, "What do you mean other gyms?" Brock explained, "Well like Contests Gym are plentiful but most people go to the main gyms," Ash nodded, "Brock's right Gary did the same thing back in Kanto."

* * *

Stepping up the steps, Reggie presented a field of what looks like rocks, "Meteorites huh," Ash said crossing his arms, "That's right the landmarks of Veilstone City and it's what put Veilstone City on the map," Reggie explained, "Way back then the meteorites were honored as guardians back in ancient times." Looking around Zoey felt something, "Uh Ash are you feeling something right now?" Zoey asked her mentor/boyfriend, "Yeah I wouldn't be too surprise if the meteorites had Aura in them," Ash said but then felt something from his necklace, "What's going on?" he asked and taking it out watching react with the meteorite as they both glowed, "Where did you get that from?" Brock asked, "Back in Solaceon Town at the temple," Ash replied before the glowing stop. "That was weird," Holly said before the group that returned to the hotel.

"So after Zoey gets her gym where are we going now?" Dawn asked, "Well Pastoria City is a good idea," Brock stated. "Hey, Zoey are you alright?" Holly asked receiving a sigh, "Yeah but I' unsure about my battle," Zoey said, "Hey don't go douting yourself Z sure you lost one battle but there are still many more to come and think of this you learn better from a loss than a win," Ash told her, "Thanks, Ash," Zoey said smiling. Eyes narrowing, Ash turned to the tower, "What's wrong Ash?" Brock asked, "I'm getting bad vibes from the tower over there," Ash answered. It was here there were multiple explosions around Veilstone City, "What was that?" Holly said shocked, "Guys we got trouble," Brock said turning to the news channel and saw people in white jumpsuits and blue hair, "Let me guess you know them," Zoey stated, "Yup Team Galactic and they want the thing around my neck," Ash answered, "You mean the cube that reacted with the meteorites?" Holly asked getting a nod. "These are times that I hate your luck on things like this," Brock whined getting dressed along with the other, and reaching the lobby, "Pikachu Thunderbolt," jumping off Ash's shoulder his ever loyal companion striking Starly before it could attack a civilian. "Glameow Fury Swipe," jumping forward the feline attacked a Croagunk, "Nuzleaf Razor Leaf," launching a small number of leaves it attacked a Skunky, "Meditite Psycho Cut," hands glowing the small fighting-type vertically swiped it launching its attacks at Croagunk, "Farfetch'd Air Slash," Holly called out watching her Pokémon strike a Wurmple.

"I'm going to head to the tower," Ash answered, "We're coming you," Zoey shouted out as the others nodded. Encountering different grunts along the way the group found themselves found in front of a tower with a giant G on the front of it and seeing it Ash blinked, "Are they serious? Even Team Rocket has more stealth than that," Ash said. Entering it Brock turned to his Pokémon, "Nuzleaf Flash," nodded the medium-sized Pokémon's eyes glowed and saw nothing there; however, on the final level, after a couple of grunts on the previous floors there was a female with purple hair wearing a jumpsuit that had parts of her left leg revealed and her G placed above her chest, "So you're the one that's been stopping us," she said looking at Ash, "Yeah that's me and your name is?" Ash asked, "I'm Jupiter the third commander of Team Galactic," Jupiter introduced. "And I take it that we can't ask you to stop," Jupiter nodded, "I'll stop after you hand over the cube," she said releasing Skuntank, Golbat, and Bronzor. "Thunderbolt/Psycho Cut/Razor Leaf/Air Slash," the couple calling out the same attack defeating all three Pokémon, "So I'm going to ask again are you going to call off the grunts?" Ash asked getting her to growl, "This is Jupiter all Grunts surrender the plan is a failure," glaring at the group she said, "This won't be the last time we meet," and with her last words she fell through the opening through the ground.

* * *

 **I'm just going to stop here and for the next chapter, it will be the Kidnapped Riolu episode. Don't forget to review and see you all later.  
**


	19. Hunter J round three and Valor Contest

**Yes I know it's been a long time but as you can see I've been busy working out other fanfictions, so while I work on my main three I'll throw in a couple of my old ones so after this one will be my Unova adventures as I wish to make it big but I'm unable to figure out how. But in the meantime please enjoy Sinnoh revamp. I made some small changes because I forgot Zoey already has a Ralts and that's my fault as I've had this on the back burner for a while now so sorry about that**

* * *

Traveling through the forest a couple of days after the Princess Festival, Ash and Zoey suddenly paused, "Ash do you feel that?" she asked, "Yeah I feel it as well," Ash answered. Before Brock and Dawn could ask what was going on a small jackal-like Pokemon emerged from bushes, "That's a Riolu," Dawn said, "What's a Pokemon like that doing here?" stepping forward, Riolu surprised them when it sent an Aura Sphere, "What? I thought that Riolu can use that move when it evolves," Zoey shouted. Seeing the Aura Sphere head his way, Ash backhanded it, "Don't worry we're here to help," Ash whispered sending out a pulse of his own aura calming it. Hidden in the trees is a cloaked man who watched when a familiar truck appeared, "Great Hunter J," Dawn said, "Of course you brats would stop us," the man said sending out a Crobat, "Crobat use Wing Attack," he ordered, "Pikachu intercept with Iron Tail," Ash directed sending Crobat flying.

Pouring out of the truck was three other grunts, "I think it's about time I interfere," the cloaked man said tossing the item off to reveal something that Ash and Brock were familiar with, "A Pokemon Ranger," one of the grunts yelled out. "Please don't people know that I'm also a Ranger," Ash said revealing his Styler, "Nice to see you again Ash," the brown haired man said, "You to Kellyn," Ash replied, looking around Kellyn noticed an Ariados, "Capture on," he called out launching the disk, "Capture complete," he finished as Ariados briefly shines signaling a capture, "Ariados String Shot," he ordered capturing the four, "Pikachu Electro Ball," Ash ordered, "Glameow Thunderbolt," Zoey followed, "Piplup Bubblebeam," Dawn ordered, "Croagunk Poison Sting," Brock continued, "Nosepass Electro Ball," Holly finished. Surprised by the assault, all four Crobats were knocked out, "Nice job," Kellyn complimented freeing the pokemon under his control, "Why did he do that?" Dawn asked, "Oh that's because Pokemon Rangers use a disk to imitate that of a Pokeball so once the mission is over the Rangers could just set them free," Ash explained, "Come on let's get out of here before any more of Hunter J's goons come," Kellyn said gesturing for them to follow.

Finding a good place to rest, Ash began pumping a small bit of his aura, "Ash the last time you used something like that you died," Zoey said, "Don't worry it's not a lot only a little bit," Ash smiled.

"So do we have any backup?" Ash asked, "Yeah Solana is on her way," Kellyn replied and it was just then his styler rang, " _Kellyn we found Hunter J's client and are on our way to arrest him_ ," she said. "Good, and I also ran into Ash," he said, " _Hey Ash, Brock long time no see_ ," she waved, "We're good but for now we're going to focus on keeping Riolu safe," Ash said getting a nod. "Oh before I forget," bringing a pouch from his bag, "I think this is for you," Riolu smiled when he saw that it was a little wooden figure of himself, "Huh," Ash suddenly found himself in a vision of sorts, "Ash what's up?" Brock asked, "Oh I found out why Riolu was so happy when I saw a vision with my aura," Ash said surprising Holly, "I didn't know you could use Aura?" Holly noted "This reminds you of home doesn't it?" he asked getting Riolu to nod, "Don't worry we'll get you back in no time."

Getting on a boat, Kellyn revealed Riolu's story, "So you're saying that because of its power many want Riolu for various reasons," Brock said frowning at that fact, feeling something in the water Ash quickly fired an Aura Sphere, "Sharkpedo!" Dawn yelled out. "These are Hunter J's Sharkpedo," Dawn realized seeing the familiar grey clothing, "Buizel come on out," Ash quickly shouted, "Piplup go help Buizel," Dawn shouted, grunting Ash used an old power he required back in Hoenn, "Ash is this?" Brock asked stopping when Ash nodded, "How are you doing this," J shouted from her Salamence, "Buizel return," Ash said as Piplup rejoined Dawn. Diving back into the water, they were able to escape, "Ash when did you learn how to do that?" Zoey asked, "It was when Brock and I along with two other traveling companions ran into Manaphy as an egg where it saw May as a mother," Ash explained, "Wait May as in the Princess of Hoenn May?" Dawn asked, "Are they really calling her that?" Brock chuckled, "At least it's better than mine," Ash points out. "That's right Jackie told me about it," Kellyn said, "Wait do you smell something?" Dawn asked before they saw the smoke, "Fire," Zoey yelled, "Great J wants to smoke us out," Kellyn growled, "Chimchar use Dig and get us out of here," Ash ordered and thanks to Ash's quick thinking they made it to a river, "Capture on," the Pokemon Ranger launching his disk at three Blastoise, "Now Rain Dance," sending two orbs of water the created rain douse the flames.

"Salamence Hyper Beam," J shouted, "Great she must have seen the Rain Dance," Ash said, "And now Riolu is mine," J smirked priming her gauntlet, "Oh no you don't," Ash shouted eyes glowing azure and in sync with the punches water from the river shot out of the water.

"You are really getting on my nerves," J growled, "Yeah I get that a lot," Ash smirked and next to him Riolu fired an Aura Sphere which J dodged. "I will get you," J shouted flying away, "We only delayed the inevitable," Kellyn said, " _Kellyn how your part of the plan_?" Solana asked, "We're doing better on our end what about you and Officer Jenny?" Kellyn asked in return, " _Not so well, J's contractor fled when he saw us_ ," the female answered frowning, "As long as we have Riolu then we're good," Zoey said. That night Ash had Darkrai play night guard and good thing to as a bunch of J's goons arrived in the middle of the night, "Dark Void," the Dark-type Legendary shouted out waking everyone up, "Nice job on the call," Kellyn said, "That's my man," Zoey said and after they go beat the grunts the group went to check on the trucks, "Oh wow look at all the Pokemon," Dawn said, "Ralts come on out," Zoey called out releasing her Pokemon, "You think you could teleport them home?" she asked the little Psychic-type who shook her head, "Well it was worth a shot," the redhead sighed.

Seeing the sunrise, "Come on the sooner we outrun J the better," Kellyn said to the other, "How are you both not tired?" Holly asked, "We're used to being on the run from criminals," Brock answered like it was nothing.

Reaching a rock canyon, a ship appeared out of nowhere, "That's J's ships," Dawn yelled out as the Hunter herself appeared, "Now there's no water for you to wield," J said like she already won the battle. "Sceptile battlefront," Ash yelled out bringing out one of his top three, "Drapion take them out," J shouted as her grunts brought out Golbat and other Pokemon, "Drapion Pin Missile," without Ash's orders Sceptile dodged them all with Detect getting close in with Agility going on the offense combination of Night Slash and Leaf Blade, "Pikachu Thunder Shield," Ash shouted using a variation of Thunder Bolt to create a wall, "Riolu triple Aura Sphere," Ash directed and thanks to the quick bond the two have the little Pokemon followed his orders. J growled seeing that a Pokemon weak to Drapion was winning, "J you're going down," Ash shouted firing electric blasts, "We're on the losing edge here," Zoey shouted returning her newly evolved Kirlia, "Pikachu Thunder Quake," Ash yelled out as he was firing an Aura Sphere. Glowing crimson red as a design appeared all over Pikachu's body, catching everyone's attention, "Wait that couldn't be," Brock muttered seeing the crimson light as Pikachu slammed his tail on the floor causing an earthquake as crimson electricity burst through knocking out all of the Pokemon belonging to J's goons along with Drapion. Looking up J saw the ship sustain multiple amounts of damage, "All units fall back," J growled, "But sir," a grunt began, "I know but with those brats, in the way, we'll never get the target, so all units fall back," J snarled.

Seeing J's ship fly away, Kellyn reported to Solana, "J is falling back so go get the contractor," he said, " _Actually we already apprehended the suspect and I send you the meet up location_ ," Kellyn nodded, "Yeah I got the info and will meet you there with Ash and his friends."

Quickly reaching the meeting place, Kellyn, Ash and his friends saw Solana, Officer Jenny, and who they thought was Riolu's caretaker, "Thank you for protecting Riolu," the caretaker thanked, "No need to thank us, we're happy to help," Ash waved while showing a bit of his Aura. "Ash your Aura is showing," Zoey said worried, "Oh sorry, I'm still on guard from our encounter with J," Ash said, "If you're an Aura Guardian then Riolu should stay with you," the caretaker said surprisingly most of the group, "I see, all Aura Guardians must have a Pokemon that can wield Aura," Ash said. "Riolu, I know that you wish to stay with me but you have a greater destiny with Ash," the caretaker explained seeing the sad face of Riolu, who nodded understanding. "Welcome to the team," Ash said capturing Riolu only for it to burst out after the signaled successful capture landing on Ash's other shoulder, "So you don't like the Pokeball do you?" Ash asked seeing his newest Pokemon nod.

* * *

A couple weeks later, the group ran into a trainer with the evolutionary line for Pikachu, "Hey babe why don't you ditch the losers and come with me," he said flirting with Zoey, "Sorry but I'm already taken," she said walking towards Ash with Pikachu on his shoulder. "Please the loser has a weak looking Pikachu when I have a strong Raichu," he said releasing said Pokemon, "That pathetic Pikachu won't stand a chance," he smirked, "You willing to put that to the test?" Ash asked, "Or are you all talk," he mocked, "Of course I'm ready for a battle," he glared.

"This is a battle between Sho and his Raichu against Ash and his Pikachu," Brock broadcasted acting as referee, "The battle is decided when one Pokemon on either side of the match is unable to battle so let the match between evolution begin."

"Raichu show this Pikachu who's boss and use Brick Break," Sho shouted, "Pikachu wait," Ash calmly stated, "Hah I knew you were pathetic not even ordering your Pikachu to attack," Sho smirked. "Pikachu Grass Knot then Iron Tail on the ground," Ash ordered; eyes glowing light green grass sprouted from the ground tripping Raichu as the surrounding areas shook from the impact caused from the Iron Tail hitting the ground, "What Raichu get back up and use Wild Charge," Sho barked, "Agility Slam," Ash directed clam as ever watching as his pre-evolved Pokemon is getting more hits in than its evolved form, "Raichu wide spread Thunder," Sho shouted getting impatient, "Wow Ash is winning," Holly said, "Dawn this is a lesson for you to learn from," Brock voiced. "You mean not to let your emotions get the best of you?" Dawn asked, "Yes, but do not let a fully evolved Pokemon make you think that you can win," the Breeder/Doctor in training added.

"How are you winning? My Raichu should be wiping the floor against your Pikachu," Sho shouted, "Please just because your Raichu is fully evolved that doesn't mean you can automatically win," Ash said repeating Brock's words. "In your quick evolving Pikachu to Raichu you didn't allow it to learn the quick and speedy attacks Pikachu learn," Ash calmly added, "Raichu pin that Pikachu to a tree and use your strongest Thunderbolt," Sho yelled out, "Pikachu jump and use Iron Tail," Ash counted catching Sho and Raichu off guard at how fast it was as Raichu found its tail caught in the tree. Sending Raichu flying, Pikachu stood on its two feet slightly panting while Raichu was heavily panting, "Pikachu Voltage Blade," Ash said finishing the fight.

After the fight against Sho, the group decided on a little training where Zoey's Shellos evolved into Gastrodon.

* * *

"So where's the next Gym?" Holly asked as the gang stopped by the Pokemon Center to rest, "Hey Guys you'll never believe who's going to be here in Sinnoh," Dawn said rushing outside, "Who is it?" Zoey asked, "It's Wallace," Dawn answered. "Wallace as in the Champion of Hoenn and Top Coordinator?" the redhead asked, "Yup, he's hosting a Contest at Lake Valor," the blue-haired girl added, "And Lake Valor is on the way to Pastoria City, the next gym," Brock adds, "Then we know our next destination," Ash smiled. "Are you going to enter Ash?" Holly asked, "Honestly I don't know yet both Zoey and I have four Ribbons while Dawn only has two," Ash explained, "Ash Ketchum you better not say you're staying out of this because of me," Dawn glared, "I want to face you in the finals so you better enter your butt in the Wallace Cup," she added, "Well that settles it," Brock chuckled.

Reaching Lake Valor in a day or so, the group found Wallace without even trying, "Sorry we didn't mean to interrupt your private time," Dawn apologized, "We were actually looking for a spot to train when we ran into the mist," Zoey explained. "Please there's no need to apologize," Wallace laughed, "So, Ash it's a pleasure to meet you for the first time," he said, "Yeah it's nice to meet you, but how do you know about me?" Ash asked, "Please Lance along with Charlies won't stop talking about you saying all of these wonderful things," Wallace replied getting Ash to blush, "You know the founder of the Pokemon League?" Holly asked, "Yeah Misty, Brock, and I were runners back in Sinnoh," Ash answered. "Misty?" Zoey asked slightly glaring at Ash, "She's a traveling companion that traveled with me through Kanto, the Orange Islands, and Johto," Ash hastily answered as Riolu and Pikachu chuckled at how scared an Aura Guardian was being.

Seeing Milotic play in the water made Dawn realize something, "I get it now, I've been focusing on my Contests and training I've forgotten one of the most important parts of a trainer/Coordinator and Pokemon," Wallace nodded, "Yes, without the kinship your battle will be an uphill one," he explained and in thanks for keeping his day off a secret the Top Coordinator/Champion performed one of his upcoming appeals for the group before vanishing in the wave his Milotic created.

"Ash a message for you coming from Snowpoint is asking for you," the Nurse Joy announced, "Snowpoint is my hometown so it's not from my parents," Zoey said confused, so heading over to a video phone, " _Hey Ash Brock long time no see_ ," a female said as the image appeared on screen. "May it's been a while hasn't it," Brock waved, " _Yeah it sure is, so how's Sinnoh?_ " May asked, "Ash who is she?" Zoey asked, "Oh this is May, Brock and I talked about her every once and a while," Ash answered, "Oh so you're Ash's previous student," Dawn realized, " _Yup that's me_ ," May answered, "I'm Holly Brock's girlfriend," Holly waved, " _Wait Brock has a girlfriend? Ash, what happened in Sinnoh_?" May asked, "It was a tag battle competition and they were paired up," Ash answered, " _Wait till Max hears about this_?" May giggled, "Max?" Zoey asked, " _My little brother, it was his job to drag Brock away from a girl, but who are you_?" May asked. "I'm Zoey Nozomi, Ash's girlfriend," Maya had a face of shock, " _Brock did I hear that right_?" she asked, "Yup, our dense traveling companion finally has a girlfriend," Brock nodded, " _FINALLY! You don't know how frustrating it was seeing girls flirt with Ash only for it to fly right over his head_ ," May cheered, " _And before you object Ash Ketchum I know five girls who would happily declare that they love you with all of their heart and soul_ ," she said seeing Ash about to object, "Please that doesn't even count the amount of girls we've met throughout Kanto and Johto," Brock added, "At least I got my shot and took it," Zoey smiled, "So I take it that you're going to go to Lake Valor for the Contest," Ash figured changing the subject, " _Yup, I'm taking the boat tomorrow and I'll probably be there in a day or so_ ," May revealed, "Sure we'll see you then," Ash said before cutting the connection.


	20. Wallace Cup round 1

Waiting on the docks Ash and Brock were excited about May's arrival, "Should I be worried?" Zoey teased, "No not at all," Ash replied, "Beautifly," they all heard, "Oh wow that's a beautiful Beautifly," Dawn said scanning it, "Hey Beautifly long time no see," Ash said, "Hey I see May," Brock said catching everyone's attention as the ship that came closing in they all saw May wave.

When the ship docked, Ash and Brock saw that May changed her outfit to a sleeveless orange tunic with a black collar and white pockets and stripes over black cycle shorts along with a mint green fanny pack, a green and white kerchief, the same black ankle socks and orange, white and black shoes. "Brock Ash it's so nice to see you again," she said hugging her longtime friends, "Good to see you as well," Ash said ruffling up her hair, "Ash don't you know how long it took me to comb it to my liking," May glared. "Uh Brock," Dawn began, "Oh that, those two are like siblings in all but blood," Brock chuckled thinking of the days of old, "So where are the lucky girls I want to meet them," May said, "Right here," Holly answered, "Holly and Zoey right?" she asked getting nods, "Oh I almost forgot I brought presents," May said pulling out of her bags, "May there was no need," Ash waved but he still accepted his gift; both he and Brock got wooden Pokemon figures, "Here it was so sudden that I hope you three like it," May said handing the girl presents, Dawn got a Piplup necklace, Zoey got a new pair of shades, and Holly got a pair of earrings.

"So how's Max?" Brock asked as the group followed May, "Oh he's doing well, he fainted when I told him that both of you have a girlfriend," May giggled remembering his expression, "I bet it was quite a shock," Ash said getting Zoey to nudge him for his pun.

* * *

Reaching a park, Zoey asked, "So what were you doing in Snowpoint, if you don't mind me asking?" pulling out a Pokeball, "I went for this Glaceon on stage," popping out of the Pokeball is an ice blue colored fox, "Oh I see you went to evolve your Eevee," Zoey said, "What do you mean?" Ash asked, "You see there's this cave made entirely out of ice and inside is a huge ice crystal that allows Eevee to evolve into Glaceon," Zoey explained, "So where are you doing contests right now?" Holly asked, "I'm in Johto but wanted to come here when I heard about the Wallace Cup," May explained, "So as a fellow student of Ash what about a battle?" she challenged, "Someone talk about a battle?" a male asked, "Austin," Ash said seeing him, "Oh hey I should have known you would be here," he said, "And who's your friend over here?" he asked, "This is May Maple someone who traveled with Ash and I through Hoenn and Kanto," Brock explained, "Oh the Princess of Hoenn it's a pleasure to meet you," Austin said gripping her extended hand kissing the back of it causing May to blush. "Dawn, how's the Pokemon I gave a while back?" Austin asked, "That's right it hatched already," Dawn answered revealing Bounsweet," Oh what a cutie," May said seeing it for the first time, "Wow with Bounsweet in your arms it actually looks like Misty," she noted, "That's what we thought," Brock said, "You alright May you look a little depressed," he noted catching everyone's attention, "It's nothing seeing them just brought back some memories," May replied wiping some tears away and while the others were wondering why she was crying Ash followed by Brock figured it out, "Let's go back to the docks," Ash said and confused everyone followed, "So why are we at the docks?" Austin asked when Ash pulled out an Ocarina then started playing a song.

"What was the song for?" May asked when she heard it, "May, May," gasping May turned to the waters to see something heading her way so rushing to the beach she hastily took off her shoes and socks. "May," surprising all but Brock and Ash when a Manaphy jumped out of the water, "Manaphy oh how I missed you," May cry hugging it, "May. Love. You," Manaphy uttered out surprising everyone but Ash, Brock, and May. "How do you know Manaphy and how can it talk?" Dawn asked, "It was back in Hoenn when we stopped by a carnival and met people who are descendants of the Sea People," Brock began when May revealed the bracelet she was given, "It was later that we encountered a Pokemon pirate by the name Phantom which turned into a wild adventure," something clicked in Zoey's mind, "Is that how Ash able to command water?" she asked, "You still have that ability?" Maya asked, "Yup, it was when I saved Manaphy's home that I was crowned King of the Sea," Ash explained. "But what about Manaphy's duty?" May asked, "Oh that, I know a couple of Legendary Water-types that can hold the fort," Ash waved only to jerk when May tackled him into a hug, "Thank you," she whispered.

"So Austin how long are you going to stay?" Holly asked when the group sat down in a restaurant, "Oh I'm not here for long I just need to restock on a couple of things then I should be out of here by tomorrow," he admitted, "Really I was hoping you would stay and watch," Dawn said, "Sorry I want to get to Fantina's gym asap because I hear she's back," he explained. "So May are you going to be using Manaphy for the Contest?" Zoey asked, "I never really caught it so I can't really have it in the contest," May points out, "Well I do have a Friend and Luxury ball on hand," Ash said, "Where did you find those?" Zoey asked, "Special deal when I was stocking up on Pokeballs," Ash answered, "I thought I told you," he added. "Are you absolutely sure that this is ok and that you won't get in trouble?" she asked, "Yes I'm sure," Ash answered eye rolling so picking the Luxury ball May put Manaphy on the table, "Do you want to come with me Manaphy?" she asked, "Want. Mama," Manaphy said pressing the button on the Luxury Ball capturing itself.

Waving Austin goodbye, the group went to explore the rest of Lake Valor, "So what attracted you to Ash?" May suddenly asked, "Well it's his personality," Zoey answered as the girls watched the guys do a tag battle on the beach, "It's like when he's around you know things are going to be alright and that he's got it," May smiled, "Good but if you ever break his heart you'll have to answer to me," she glared scaring Zoey a bit, "Of course," she said.

* * *

Seeing the sunset the group got two separate rooms, "Hey Ash do you still have the other half?" May asked catching the other's attention, "Yup I still do," Ash replied pulling the other out his other half. "Wait why is it cut in half?" Holly asked as they were lounging on the girl's patio, "It was way back in Teracotta Town where Ash and I tied ever since then this has been my good luck charm," May said. "Well come on we got a big day tomorrow," Ash said kissing Zoey goodnight as Brock did the same with Holly.

However, late in the midnight, Ash woke up, "Ash what's up?" Brock asked since he woke up to Ash's yelling, "It's nothing," Ash said and thanks to Brock still sleepy he didn't push it and went back to bed, "What did I just see?" Ash asked himself before he too went back to sleep.

At the Contest Hall, Ash was dressed up in his Aura Guardian outfit, Zoey is garbed in a dark magenta coat with a gold button and designs, white shirt, and dark magenta leggings, while May is dressed up similar to an Arabian princess, and Dawn is wearing her normal Contest outfit.

"Wow so he used the performance he showed us a couple days ago but improved it as well," Ash said holding his staff, "Well he did say that it was for this very reason," Zoey replied. After the first couple of performances, it was Ash's turn, "Now for a fan favorite he's a Trainer and a Coordinator the known Ocarina player, Ash Ketchum," appearing on stage Ash spun his staff before using his powers to catching right before it plunged into the water, "Spiritomb appear before us," Ash commanded, "Wow I wouldn't think a Pokemon like Spiritomb would be in a Contest," Marian noted. Pulling out his Ocarina, Ash played the first note causing Spiritomb to fire off a Will - O - Wisp followed by Confuse Ray then had them dance around before using a couple more moves ending it with Sunny Day, "I have to say I'm impressed, there are not many moves a Spiritomb could learn that can work in a Contest but you made it work," Wallace nodded, "Yeah it was a beautiful experience nonetheless," Nurse Joy said after the other two judged gave their input Ash bowed one more time before retreating to the Coordinator's room.

"Next up we have the Princess of Hoenn May Maples," dashing in May tossed her Pokeball, "Wartortle on stage, " in the Coordinators room Ash and Brock were impressed, "So her Squirtle evolved," Ash noted, "Yeah to think it used to be her scared little Squirtle," Brock added. Starting off her performance, May had Wartortle skip across the water using rapid spin followed by Aqua Tail in the middle finishing off with a rainbow above the pair. Once the judges gave their input May returned to the others, "You both were incredible out there," Dawn complimented, "Thanks' and I'm sure you're going to do great as well," May smiled, "Next up on stage is Zoey," Marian shouted, "Finneon ready go," she called out and out of the Pokeball was a small fish Pokemon with balls of fire around it. "When did she catch a Finneon?" Holly asked, "It might be when we were at one of the rivers we were taking a break at," Ash answered. Silver Wind sending a shimmering gust across the water, Finneon followed it with Safeguard to creating a spectacular shine reflected in the water surface. As Zoey called out for Finneon to use Waterfall a torrent of water shot out of the ground allowing everyone to see it spiral upward finishing the act with a sparkling shine.

"Your performance was perfect my dear," Ash said kissing her on the lips, "Thanks love and I didn't think you would use Spiritomb in this Contest," she replied not bothered with the glares she was getting from the other girls that weren't in their group, "Yeah I talked to Spiritomb about it and he said that it was fine," Ash shrugged, "Who knew that Spiritomb had a flair for the arts," he added. "When did you learn how to play the Ocarina?" May asked her big brother in all but blood, "Oh it was after Team Rocket's attack in Kanto that I went back to Rota Palace and learned all that I could about Aura," Ash answered. "Dawn it's your turn," Brock told her, "Thanks," the blue-haired girl smile, "Time to shine Ambipom," Dawn called out, "Wow when did she get an Ambipom?" May asked scanning it, "Actually that used to be Ash's Aipom," Brock said, "Wait did Ash actually give it to her?" May asked, "Yup I felt like Aipom is more of a Coordinator Pokemon instead of one who does both Trainer and Coordinator so I gave it to her," Ash explained. Watching Dawn and Ambipom's performance Wallace called it 'showing off her Pokémon's cuteness.'

"Sorry for taking so long but the judges have come to a conclusion," Marian spoke up, "And out of the many Coordinators, only Sixteen can make it through to the second round," on the big screen it showed that all everyone in their group made it through. "That's good everyone made it," Brock said, "Now starting tomorrow you're all rivals," Holly noted, "Yup with me the winner," Dawn said, "Oh please that's not going to happen on my watch," Ash smirked, "Don't forget dear you still got me to worry about," Zoey said wrapping her arms around Ash's neck, "Yup and don't you get too comfortable because I'm right on your tail Dawn," May said. "Well isn't this a lively competition," Brock chuckled, "How about we all eat out to celebrate everyone making it to the second round," Holly suggested, "I'm down for that," Ash cheered when Zoey pulled him by the ear, "That doesn't mean you can pig out," Zoey lightly glared scaring Ash, "O-Of course dear," Ash stuttered, "Wow I didn't think it was possible to reign in Ash when it comes to food," May giggled.


	21. Wallace Cup round 2

After the small feast at a restaurant, the girls were in their room, " Hey Brock I'm going for some fresh air for a bit," Ash said putting his hat on, "Sure I was going to head to the girls room anyways," Brock said watching his longtime friend leave with Pikachu and Riolu on his shoulders.

Taking a walk across the railings, Ash and Pikachu enjoyed the midnight breeze, "So what Pokemon should I bring for the battle round?" he asked himself, " _I can give it a shot_ ," Riolu said, "Nah, you still need more training so maybe next time," Ash said patting Riolu on the head. Closing his eyes, Ash snapped them open when he felt something, " _Uh boss_ ," Pikachu began, "Yeah I can feel it as well," Ash said and out in the distance the water swirled around as an outline of a Pokemon appeared blinking his eyes Ash headed back to the hotel. "Hey, Dawn did you say you saw a legendary Pokemon?" Ash asked, "Yeah Professor Rowan said that I might have seen Mesprit," Dawn answered, "What Pokemon lives in Lake Valor?" Ash asked, "That would be Azelf," Zoey answered, "So what you're saying is that you saw another legendary," Brock said crossing his arms, "What do you mean?" Holly asked, "You see traveling with Ash you tend to run into a lot of strange things," May began, "Traveling with Ash I met Manaphy," she said looking down at the little legendary, "Just in Sinnoh alone we've met Dialga, Palkia, and Darkrai," Dawn counted, "There's another story about the same thing in Snowpoint about a lake called Lake Acuity about a Pokemon that appears on the surface of the lake," May said, "Yeah I know that one," Zoey said.

"That reminds me the previous night you were tossing and turning," Brock mentioned getting a worried look from Zoey, "It was really blurry but I know we were in a dark room with a portal growing in length and if I squinted I could see Dialga and Palkia trapped in red colored chains," Ash described. "Is that the future?" Holly asked worried, "It could be, but is there anything about Aura showing a possible future?" Zoey asked Ash shook his head, "I don't know but I'll call Lady Ilene about it first thing tomorrow," Dawn nodded, "Yeah I'll call Professor Rowan if the lake trio is involved in the Space-Time Myth."

* * *

The next morning, all the Coordinators saw who they would be facing, "Oh now that four of our Coordinator have fought let's move on to the third battle in the A-Block is the famed Ash Ketchum vs. Kyle Lucas," Marian shouted. Taking out their respective Pokeball, the guys shouted out, "Lantern let's do this/Blastoise may the aura guide you," in the stands, Brock saw a familiar pair of shades on it, "No way Squirtle evolved," he muttered, "Blastoise let's whip up the waters and Mega Evolve," pressing the Mega Stone on his staff the armband on Blastoise's left arm reacted. From the other, Kyle frowned, "Lantern Thunderbolt," in return Ash started playing his Ocarina causing Blastoise to retract in his shell deflecting the bolt of electricity, "Lantern Electro Ball," Kyle shouted out only for Blastoise to jump spin slamming his fist on the ground invoking a pillar of water deflecting it, "Wow it seems that Kyle isn't going anywhere with Ash Ketchum on the defense," Marian said. "Lantern time to go in close Wild Charge," Kyle ordered, racing towards its Mega Evolved opponent covered in electricity Lantern was taken by surprise when Blastoise ignited a wave jumping to another platform firing a Flash Cannon scoring a direct hit, "Even with its bulky built I never expected Blastoise to be that swift," Marian said surprised as Kyle blinked.

"Lantern Spark," Kyle shouted while Lantern once more raced forward Blastoise's tail glowed both blue and emerald green and when the water began to form it glowed emerald green, "From what I can tell that move is a combination of Aqua Tail and Dragon Tail," Marian figured out. Losing Points for the combination agitated Kyle, "Lantern Ice Beam," launching the three beams of Ice-type energy that was absorbed into the Aura Sphere Blastoise was created, "That's surprising it seems that the Ice-type attack to create a totally different move," Kyle growled seeing his own attack used against him giving Lantern a good amount of damage that also froze it over, "And Lantern is frozen can Kyle make a comeback?" Marian questioned. As everyone heard the pitch change multiple pillars appeared before the final pillar sent Lantern in the air just as Blastoise surfed on a wave before jumping high into the air breaking the ice with a karate chop, and before Kyle could order an attack Marian stopped, "And with that wonderful finish Ash Ketchum is the winner." For Dawn's battle round, she used her opponents attacks against him winning the match (It's the same thing from the anime), and with both Zoey and May winning their matches all four moved to the second round; then calling for a break the coordinators met up with their two companions, "Ash, I saw that Squirtle has evolved so who else took the leap?" Brock asked. "Besides Pikachu, every one of my Pokemon is in their final form," Ash replied, "Wait so even Bulbasaur," May asked surprised and shocked, "Why are you surprised?" Zoey asked as she, Holly, and Dawn were confused, "You see Ash is the kind to let his Pokemon evolve on their own; however, Bulbasaur is a Pokemon who stayed in his first stage form since Ash's first trip through Kanto 4 years ago," the Sinnoh native girls were starting to get it, "So for Bulbasaur to finally take the leap is surprising," Holly said getting nods from Ash's more experienced traveling companions.

The second battle round; is facing a semi-familiar face, "Lady Shiro, it's been a while," Ash began, "Yes it has Sir Ash and I must say the Ms. Zoey is surely blessed to have you," she said, "Corsola grace us with your presence," she called out, "Crawdaunt may the aura guide you," Ash came forth.

When Marian called for the timer to start, Shiro went first, "Corsola Spike Cannon," starting to play Crawdaunt blocked all the spikes, "Hey that reminds me of Bugsy," Brock told himself as the spin created a whirlpool costing Shiro some points. "Ancient Power," Shiro called out when Crawdaunt had water erupt around it allowing Crawdaunt to dodge scoring a direct hit before the lobster-like Pokemon spun in a circle lifting Corsola into the air then following it, Crawdaunt's two front pincers now held a light blue blade sending Corsola back into the water, "Corsola Recover," Shiro ordered; however, right after she healed Crawdaunt slashed the Rock/Water-type. "Spin and use Stone Edge," finally dealing some damage Shiro had Corsola follow up with a combination of Rock Blast and Spike Cannon though only half of the attack made contact as Crawdaunt quickly recovered, "Oh what a speedy little Pokemon being able to recover from an attack," Marian said as Corsola is blitzed sending the small coral Pokemon into the air finishing with another Aqua Jet, "Corsola Ice Beam," shooting the three arcs of freezing energy the water froze over Crawdaunt; however, it was still heading its way ending the match.

After his match, the girls won their respective matches the matchups is Ash vs. May and Zoey vs. Dawn. Back at the hotel, the group was hanging out at the patio, "The way you executed the Ice Aqua Jet is amazing," Dawn complimented, "Well it wasn't my idea entirely Shiro was the one that fired the Ice Beam," Ash waved feeding Zoey a strawberry. "Well it seems that we're facing off once more," May smirked, "I would be glad to watch my former student perform against me," Ash smiled, "Yeah and don't forget we're going to be facing off tomorrow as well," Dawn told Zoey.

* * *

In the Contest Hall, everyone were in their respective positions, "We'll go from the semifinals to the finals right away, so I wish good luck to our remaining four Coordinators," Wallace praised.

"Manaphy on stage," May called out surprising everyone, "Wow, who would have thought that May would have a Legendary Pokemon," Marian gasp. "Are you sure you want to have her in a Contest?" Ash asked not from trying to psych her out but from the fact that this was on national TV, "I'll be fine, I can handle anything that comes," May waved. Shrugging, Ash sent out a Sharkpedo, "When did Ash get a Sharkpedo?" Brock asked out loud, "Who knows," Holly shrugged.

Seeing Ash pull out his Ocarina, May tensed for an approaching attack and as expected Sharkpedo charged straight towards her baby with a dark-colored Aqua Jet, "Manaphy Acid Armor," May called out dodging it, "Did you see that May is the first to dodge an attack from Ash's Ocarina," Marian shouted over the cheering crowd. Mentally smiling, Ash continued to play his Ocarina but May, having learned under Ash himself, knew what to do from countering to using the Acid Armor to evade. Than before May knew it she won, "It seems that in this battle the student surpasses the master," Ash said, "Congrats," smiling the Hoenn Princess cheered hugging Manaphy as they both waved to the crowd.

"The both of you did amazing out there," Dawn complimented, "Thanks," May smiled when Ash came from behind, "You did well there's nothing I can teach you," in return, May hugged her not blood-related brother, "You'll be teaching me something sooner or later."

* * *

When it was Dawn's and Zoey's turn to rumble it was a fierce one as both Coordinators used their starter Pokemon and although Zoey put up a good fight Dawn won. "And here we are in the final round," Marian declared, "After many wonderful performances as well as battles it's down to two Coordinators, and here's the twist both of are currently or have been taught by the Great Ash Ketchum himself," waving to the crowd Zoey had to smack him in the back of the head to reel him in. "With 5 minutes on the clock let's start the final round," Marian broadcasted, "Beautifly on stage," May called out, "Piplup spotlight," Dawn called out, "Smart move on Dawn's part," Zoey said crossed arm, "Yeah, she's using the water to her advantage," Holly agreed, "However, you underestimate Ash's first student," Brock began, "She'll think of a way to turn that advantage into a disadvantage," the Sinnoh native girls conceded to that point.

"Piplup Bubble Beam," Dawn started off, "Gust, Beautifly," May countered but it was a mistake as the popped bubbles showed the Sinnoh starter in a sparkling shower costing May some points, "That was clever of Dawn, she knew that a relatively weak move wouldn't be dodged and used it," Ash analyzed. "Beautifly Air Slash," May began spraying water everywhere using Dawn's tactic for her own use, "Piplup Whirlpool," Dawn shouted then as when Beautifly ducked under it Piplup was right there, "Furry Attack," taken by surprise Beautifly was sent crashing into the ground, "Beautifly are you alright?" May asked seeing it nod, "Good, now let's go for a classic Ash, and use Dark Moon," Ash rose his eyebrow, "Ash classic?" he asked, "You know the one where you can use any attack for a style that it would never have been considered," Brock explained, "Oh that one," Ash replied as their respective girlfriends just sweet dropped, "Wow it really looks like this really is the dark side of the moon," Marian said and though when Dawn was thinking of a way to counter the buzzer rang signaling that it was over, "With that the Wallace cup is officially over and our winner is May Maples," sighing both Coordinators returned their respective Pokemon and shook hands in the middle.

* * *

With everything said and done, the group said their final goodbyes to a new/old friend, "It was so nice to meet you three," May told the Sinnoh girls, "Yeah it was a blast and we should do this again," Holly said. "Totally just give me a call and let's set up a girls get together," May cheered as the girls exchanged numbers, "Tell Max we said hello," Brock said after hugging her, "Yeah and tell him to hurry up and get his Pokemon already so we can have a match," Ash said causing the girls to eye roll.


	22. Chapter 22

With their time in Lake Valor over, the group proceeded towards the Pastoria City gym running into Paul along the way, "So if it isn't the loser brigade," Ash's eye rolled, "Hey Paul how have you been?" Paul frowned seeing as his normal taunts weren't working, "I saw you entering that pathetic contest on TV, you looked like an idiot out there," he tried once more, "I have you know that entering Pokemon Contests helps me create my combinations," Ash said acting like he was having a heart attack getting Paul to sneer while his group giggled/chuckled. "I'm shutting you up right now so I challenge you to a full six on six Pokemon battle," Paul said.

Standing near the river, Brock didn't even need to play referee, "Weavile standby for battle," seeing the Dark/Ice-type, Ash knew what Pokemon to send out, "Primeape may the aura guide you," appearing out of the Pokeball the pure Fighting-type glared.

"Weavile Sword Dance then Ice Shard," Ash went to quickly counter, "Bulk Up followed by Stone Edge," as the ice broke, Ash made the second move quicker than Paul ever could, "Earthquake followed by Aerial Ace then complete it with Inferno Combat." Appearing before the Dark/Ice-type type before it could even react both hands and feet lit on fire before delivering a beat down that quickly knocked it out, "Weavile return," sneering at the quick defeat Paul switched out, "Honchkrow standby for battle," before Ash could do anything Pikachu stepped up to the plate, "You ready old friend?" Ash asked receiving a nod. "Honchkrow Mean Look," preventing Pikachu from returning to Ash Paul let out a smirk, "Honchkrow return and Nidoking standby for battle," the Sinnoh girls were worried because while they've seen Pikachu's power they didn't know how this would go down, "Don't worry girls Ash has got this," Brock smiled. Wondering why Ash would be smiling, Paul ignored it favoring to act now, "Nidoking Earthquake," without having Ash order anything Pikachu raced up one of the ledges escaping the shaking earth, "Pikachu Precipice Blades," slamming his tail on the ground pillars of lava coated earth appeared surrounding Nidoking then a second later exploded seeing Paul taken by surprise, Ash continued, "Pikachu Earth Power followed by Earthquake," with that battle ended everyone, besides Brock, got over their shock.

Not even questioning it, Paul returned Nidoking, "Gliscor standby for battle," silently Ash allowed Paul to attack first, "Gliscor end this with Guillotine," flying in low Gliscor's left pincer glowed white. But before Gliscor could get even close, Pikachu jumped over tail shining like steel itself slammed it on the opponent's back, "Now Ice Bolt," now Zoey couldn't help but ask, "How is Pikachu using an Ice-type move?" Ash went into explaining, "It's not a true Ice-type move it's science with Pikachus extremely fine control over his electricity he could control the electricity in the atmosphere to create a chain reaction creating what you see." Brock whistled, "Damn, I didn't think you would use something like that in your battles," Ash shrugged, "When you're forced to sit in the Palace library and read at minimum half of what it contains you tend to remember a couple of things," returning to the battle at hand, Ash called out, "Frozen Spear," creating a bunch of ice created spears half of them hit their marks but it was enough for Gliscor to go down. "Wow two Pokemon and Pikachu isn't going down," Holly said, "Think of this as the fight against Cynthia's Garchomp," Brock began, "Like her, Pikachu has been with Ash since the very beginning, and no matter how many Pokemon Ash has exchanged he's always had Pikachu right next to him. That and Pikachu, to all of Ash's Pokemon, is his right hand," Brock explained.

"Magmar stand by for battle," seeing the Fire-type let Ash know that they could use their electric type attacks once more, "Flamethrower," unleashing a stream of flames Pikachu easily dodged, "Crescent Thunder," tail shining with electricity, little Electric-type slashed forward sending arcs at the opponent watching as each one hit their marks, "Spinning Dragon," curling into a ball Pikachu gathered electricity for a dragon to form and with a Mighty roar slammed into Magmar forcing it to burry its feet into the rocky ground but it wasn't enough as it actually dug a small trench from sliding back though while the dragon dispelled Magmar had static jumping throughout its body. "Magmar power through and use Will-O-Wisp," sending the ghostly blue flames, "Pikachu spin and use Thunderbolt," surprising Paul three rings of electricity formed destroying the orbs of fire.

Growling, Paul shouted, "Magmar Flare Blitz," hearing the move, Dawn could help but comment, "Paul's taking a risk," Zoey nodded, "Yeah but he's facing Ash so he wants to at least injure him." Rolling under the lunge, Pikachu fired a Thunderbolt creating an explosion but Magmar survived, "Magmar Fire Blast," Ash gave a simple order to counter this, "Pikachu Counter-Shield," using the explosion as cover, Pikachu rushed in with Quick Attack then slammed an Iron Tail in the stomach knocking it out.

Without saying anything Paul sent out Ninjask as his sixth Pokemon, "Paul still has Honchkrow," Holly remembered, "Yeah but it's also a flying-type," Zoey said.

"Ninjask confuse it by flying around with Agility then use Fury Cutter," flashing in and out, Pikachu wasn't panicking, "So Speed Boost is its ability," Ash muttered. "Brock, what's Speed Boost?" Dawn asked, "It's a Pokemon ability that allows it to increase the Pokémon's speed higher than normal," Brock explained, "But that isn't enough to trick Ash and Pikachu." "Pikachu Counter-Shield," spinning in a circle, Ninjask was about to get in close; however, it was caught between two streams of electricity and by jumping off of one and into the other Ninjask fainted before it could even get a single hit, like all of Paul's other Pokemon. ". . . . I surrender," Paul said, "It's useless to continue but know this Ash Ketchum I will beat you one way or another."

* * *

A couple days after the run-in with Paul that Chimchar evolved into Monferno upon sparing with Primeape.

"Finally Pastoria City," Holly stretched; although, as they tried to open the doors Ash accidentally ran into someone, "Sorry about that," Ash apologized, "No need to worry," the man laughed. Getting a better look, the group saw that he was wearing a mask along with wrestling pants, boots, and a coat, "Who are you?" Zoey asked, "I'm Crasher Wake," he laughed striking a pose, "Have you seen a gym leader like him?" Dawn asked. "Honestly no but gym leaders do come on all personalities," Brock answered, "Tell me who among you is going to challenge me?" he asked, "We are," Ash and Zoey said at the same time, "I'm sorry as I'm not accepting challengers today for I have some business to attend to," Wake answered, "But if you want you can come with me," thinking that it would be worth to have a look they nodded.

Boarding the train, "Hey isn't this the Great Marsh?" Zoey asked, "Why yes it is, young lady," Wake laughed, "Great Marsh?" Ash said confused, "It's a place that allows you to capture Pokemon without having to battle them," Holly explained, "Oh, so it's like the Safari Zone," Brock realized. Making it to the final stop, the group was surprised to see a lot of Croagunk, both wild and tamed, following the crowd the group was shocked to see a temple with Croagunk on both sides, "Hey Wake what's with the statues?" Zoey asked. "The Croagunk are honored as guardians of the Great Marsh so every household is responsible for taking care of one. Once every year everyone gathers for the Croagunk festival where there's a competition to choose a single Croagunk and the festival happens to be tonight," the group was surprised, "Hey Brock why don't you enter your Croagunk," Holly said, "Sure I'm in," Brock shrugged.

Exploring the festival, they all watched the trails each Croagunk had to go through in order to making it to the top, "Now we make it to the final event," Crasher said into the mic, "The winner of the match shall be crowned this year's Croagunk champion so let's give it up to our challengers. On my right, the winner of last year's festival Hamilton and his Croagunk, Craig," everyone cheered as the trainer had a cocky smirk, "And on our left is this year's newbie Brock and his Croagunk," while he also received cheers it wasn't as loud as Hamilton's.

After Wake gave the signal to start, Hamilton went first, "Craig Feint Attack followed by Dynamic Punch," Brock frowned, "Croagunk Earthquake and when Craig is trying to stand up use Low Sweep." Surprised that Feint Attack was canceled out, Hamilton could watch as Brock's Croagunk made the first two hits, "Craig Payback the Cross Chop," "Croagunk jump back and shield yourself with Rock Tomb," picking this up from Ash, Brock knew that it would come in handy, "Wha-, I thought Rock Tomb was a damaging attack?" Hamilton said surprised, "A move can be both offense for defense if you know how to use it," Brock explained, "I learned that one from a friend of mine. Croagunk send the stones flying with Fling," Brock ordered. As the battle went on, Hamilton only made a couple of hits, "How are you so strong?" he asked, "It's called training I may not have had Croagunk for as long as you had yours but the more we trained the more we bonded and it's that we are who we are," Brock said, "It may also be the fact that I'm the former Pewter City gym leader and my best friend/little brother is Ash Ketchum," he added surprising many. "Way to sell me out bro," Ash yelled.

After Brock's Croagunk was declared the years champion, Crasher approached the dancing couple, "Ash, Zoey why don't we have a battle tomorrow if that's alright we you?" he questioned. "Yeah we're down with that," Zoey agreed for herself and her boyfriend, "Excellent then be prepared for I won't be holding back," Crasher laughed, "But did Charles tell you to use your stronger Pokemon when battling me?" Ash asked, "He did and I'm happy to say that they're both ready for battle," he laughed once more.

* * *

The next day, the group saw Crasher Wake and Ash on the water field, "This will be a gym battle between, Crasher Wake vs. Ash Ketchum. Both sides are allowed to use Four Pokemon each with the challenger being able to switch Pokemon, and the battle will be decided when either side is unable to battle," the referee voiced. "Sharpedo let's do this," Crasher yelled out, "Kingler may the aura guide you," Ash voiced, "It's been a long time since I've seen him," Brock said, "Really?" Dawn asked, "Yup, back when it was a simple Krabby it won all three of Ash's first matches in the Kanto League," he explained.

"Sharpedo Night Slash," Crasher wake shouted, "Kingler counter with Guillotine," Ash instructed, then watching as both Pokemon use their called out attacks, Kingler only winced when his pincer snatched onto the fin slamming Sharpedo on the platform he was on before tossing it up in the air executing an X-Scissor. "Sharpedo?" Crasher questioned when the Water/Dark-type surfaced injured but was still able to fight, "Good, Sharpedo use Snarl," without having to say anything Kingler jumped over the attack charging a Crabhammer as the move slammed on the shark based Pokémon's head. As both Pokemon surfaced once more, Sharpedo had swirls for eyes, "Sharpedo is unable to battle so the winner is Kingler," Crasher laughed, "Good job, Ash most experienced trainers don't get past Sharpedo," he said, "Well my battle style is adapting to my surroundings though in also includes hitting hard and fast," Ash explained.

"Poliwrath let's do this," Crasher yelled, "Kingler return and Gallade may the aura guide you," appearing in a bent knee, similar to how a knight would greet a ruler, Gallade stood up.

With both Pokemon in their respective stances neither made the first move, Crasher grinned, "Poliwrath Dynamic Punch followed by Circle Throw," "Gallade block Dynamic Punch with Slash then Teleport after Poliwrath tosses you into the air," Ash instructed. Blocking then teleporting, Gallade closed the gap with Aerial Ace charging electricity into his bladed elbow then slashed Poliwrath. "Impressive work, it seems that your legend isn't just for show," Ash smiled at Crasher, "You could say that, but it seems that we must end this fight so Gallade use Thunderbolt," with the final attack, Poliwrath is knocked out, "Poliwrath is unable to battle so the round goes to Gallade," the referee broadcasted.

"Let's see you handle this," tossing the Pokeball a Gyarados appeared but while everyone was freaking out Ash just snorted catching everyone's attention, "Please if you think that's going to scare me then think again. I've seen the masters of Land and Water battle it out, watched the big three of Legendary Pokemon attack each other with the intent to kill, I, along with help, put a stop to the criminal organizations from Kanto all the way to Hoenn, and literally saved this world from being destroyed when I was only ten so if you want to scare me then you'll have to do better," Ash said. "Brock," Zoey began, "He's telling the truth, I've been with him since the very beginning so I know everything," Brock said, "But I don't know about the saving the world at ten." Ash answered why, "Orange Islands," Brock's eyes popped open, "So when the legendary birds started attacking the person that was on Lugia's back was you," he nearly yelled, "Yup and I can even remember the prophecy word by world," Ash said.

 _Disturb not the harmony of fire, ice or lightning, lest these titans wreak destruction upon the world in which they clash. Though the water's great guardian shall arise to quell the fighting, alone its song will fail, lest the earth shall turn to ash. O Chosen One, into thine hands bring together all three. Their treasures combined tame the Beast of the Sea._

"Wow," was the only thing Zoey could utter, "I've learned that when Ash is around it will never be boring," Brock chuckled, "Hey it's not my fault that I run into both the legendary Pokemon AND the criminal organization of each region," Ash yelled. "Gallade can you still fight?" the Psychic/Fighting-type Pokemon nodded, "Gyarados Hurricane," a bit surprised, Gallade was sent flying into the air, "Gallade adjust yourself and use Thunder Slash," Ash yelled as high in the air the dual-type Pokemon fired the attack sending electricity throughout Gyarados' body, "Now descend and spin while using Leaf Blade," seeing an opening Crasher shouted, "Gyarados Aqua Tail," covered in water Gallade was forced to cancel his attack only to be shocked when Crasher followed up with Thunderbolt. "Gallade Teleport and use Electric Slash in one elbow and Leaf Blade in the other," attacking Gyarados' blind spots the beast was soon knocked out, "Gyarados is unable to battle and the winner is Gallade," the referee voiced.

"Now it's up to this," Crasher said, "This is my strongest Pokemon are you ready for this?" he asked, "Yeah I'm ready," Ash grinned. "Floatzel I need your assistance," popping out of the Pokeball is a Pokemon that seems to resemble Buizel, "Let me guess Floatzel is the evolved form of Buizel," Ash stated receiving a nod, "Gallade return, Sceptile may the aura guide you," Ash said switching Pokemon. "So this is speed vs speed," Brock guessed, "What do you mean?" Holly asked, "From the looks of it Floatzel is a speed type and with Sceptile being Ash's fastest Pokemon this battle will be decided on who's faster," Brock explained.

"Sceptile Bullet Seed," Ash shouted but the attacks were deflected when Floatzel inflated the life vest around its neck, "Good long-range defense," Ash said, "Sceptile Leaf Blade," quickly closing in making the first mark. Smirking Floatzel vanished attacking Sceptile from behind, "It seems that you have a rival for speed," Ash said as Crasher laughed, "This is going fun, Floatzel Razor Wind," "Sceptile Sword Dance followed by Aerial Ace then Leaf Blade," Ash countered. As the arcs of wind were destroyed by the wall of wind, Sceptile once more closed in the gap attacking its new rival, Crasher Wake had to blink at the speed the Hoenn Grass-type starter possessed, "Floatzel try to get some distance with Quick Attack then fire Swift and Sonic Boom," he yelled out. As Floatzel was able to escape it wasn't for very long as Sceptile closed in going for a double kick knocking Floatzel out, "Floatzel is unable to battle and with all of Crasher Wake's Pokemon unable to battle I declare Ash Ketchum the winner," the referee finalized.

Cheering, Zoey jumped over the railings and hugged Ash.

Crasher walked up to the elite trainer, "Well Ash I'm happy to say that I'm happy to give you the Pastoria Gym Badge," he said, "Thanks, Crasher," Ash smiled. "Now I guess it's time for your gym battle," he said, "Yes sir," Zoey nodded, "Ok then, let me just get my other three Pokeballs and we'll be set," Crasher said.

* * *

Once Crasher returned to his previous spot while Zoey took Ash's spot, "This second round gym battle is Crasher Wake vs challenger Zoey Nozomi, this will be a three on three challenge with only the challenger can substitute Pokemon, trainers release your Pokemon," the referee stated.

"Lumineon I need your help," Crasher yelled out, "Finneon curtain call," Zoey followed, "So a battle of evolution," Ash said leaning on the railing.

"Lumineon Pound," Crasher said, "Finneon Whirlpool," Zoey replied, getting closer Lumineon was unable to stop itself from the swirling water, "Silver Wind followed by Hidden Power," flapping its fins, Finneon soon gathered energy that turned bright yellow critically injuring its evolved form, "That's was an Electric-type move," Holly realized. "Lumineon Ice Beam," Crasher shouted, "Finneon Silver Wind," the redhead countered, as the silver arcs raced forward the ice froze it over as the attack still connected, "Now use Signal Beam," Zoey followed knocking Lumineon out, "Lumineon is unable to battle and Finneon is the winner," the referee declared.

"Impressive," Crasher said, "Thanks, I have my oh so wonderful boyfriend and friends for helping me," Zoey smiled winking at Ash making him blush, "I still can't get over that Ash has a girlfriend," Brock said shaking his head. "Really? You say that when you're the flirtiest person I know," Ash fired back.

"Sealeo wash them away," Crasher called out, "Mismagius curtain call," Zoey followed.

"Sealeo Ice Ball," the gym leader ordered, "Mismagius destroy it with Power Gem then follow up with Aerial Ace, Magical Leaf, then finish up with Thunderbolt," Zoey countered. Like a Coordinator, Zoey incorporated style with her attacks as Sealeo quickly dived into the water to get away; however, the Grass-type dived in as the Electric-type, just by touching the water, knocked Sealeo out. "Sealeo is unable to battle and so the round goes to Mismagius," the referee announced.

"One more Pokemon to go," Dawn said, "Yeah but who knows what Pokemon Crasher will use for this one," Brock said.

"Quagsire it's all on you," Crasher shouted, "Mismagius can you still fight?" Zoey asked receiving a nod.

"Quagsire Mud Bomb," Crasher ordered, "Power Gem followed by Magical Leaf," Zoey instructed, as a wall of smoke was created from the first attacks collided a storm of colored leaves cut through hitting their target. "Energy Ball," using the stun, Zoey followed up her previous attack, "Quagsire dive in the water," Crasher said, "This is going to be difficult for Zoey as Quagsire is immune to Electric-type attacks," Dawn said worriedly. "Don't worry this is Zoey we're talking about of course she'll think of something," Ash said.

"Quagsire jump out and use Mud Bomb," coming up from behind the Water/Ground-type fired a medium sized ball of mud; however, it jumped right back in before Zoey could counter it, after a couple more tries of this tactic Zoey thought of a way to counter it, "Quagsire Mud Shot," "Mismagius Psychic," jumping out of the water, Quagsire is outlined with a blue energy, "Now send it high into the air and use Magical Leaf," doing as told, the Ghost-type fired its attack landing a critical, "Finish this with Energy Ball," charging the attack, Mismagius fired the attack but Quagsire is still conscious, "Stone Edge," Crasher ordered, "Send them back with Psychic," Zoey countered. However, when the dust cleared, Quagsire caught them all with its hands, "Send them flying with Fling," since Fling is a Dark-type move Mismagius fainted, "Mismagius is unable to battle so the winner goes to Quagsire," the ref stated out loud.

"Kirlia curtain call," Zoey called out, "Future Sight," she ordered, "Good idea, Future Sight is a move that always hits the target unless the Pokemon is using Protect," Brock said. "Quagsire Ice Beam," Crasher ordered, "Teleport then use Magical Leaf," confused, Quagsire looked around for its opponent the dual type Pokemon saw the shadow overhead but it was too late then after dodging the following attack Future Sight struck knocking it out, "Quagsire is unable to battle so the winner is Zoey Nozomi," cheering, Ash hugged his girlfriend.

* * *

After getting her badge, the couple went to heal up their Pokemon, "So what's the next plan?" Holly asked, "I want to check up Hearthome and see if Fantina is home," Ash said, "He's right I think it's about time we face her," Zoey agreed. "Hey, Dawn when's the next Contest?" Holly asked out of curiosity, "Let's see it's in Celestic Town," she answered, "That reminds me Professor Rowan wants to invite us to his summer academy," Brock revealed, "It's been a while since I've been to one of those," Ash said leaning back, "So I take it that we're going," Holly said, "I'm in," Dawn began, "Sure, I think it would be fun," Zoey backed, "I'll go tell the Professor that we're going," Brock said getting up.

"Are you both going to enter?" Dawn asked as all three have four ribbons, "I might but I don't know about Ash," Zoey answered wrapping her hands around Ash's neck, "I may skip out of this one," Ash shrugged.


	23. Summer Academy part1

On their way back to Hearthome, the group of five take shelter in a mansion where Dawn caught a Swinub, "What's up?" Zoey asked seeing Ash lost in thought, "It's Fantina from what the trainers who challenge her, she's uses Hypnosis as a key in taking down her opponents so trying to attack and defend is going to be troubling," Ash explained. "Well you already have a counter if that's your problem," Holly reminded him, "That's right you have your Pokémon spin and use a Special Attack," Brock remembered." However, she might be expecting it if her previous challengers used it to beat her," Ash points out.

Arriving in Hearthome, "What? What do you mean she left," Holly asked the attendant, "Well you see Lady Fantina was only here to take a break before she left a couple of days ago," he explained. "Excuse me aren't you the one that won the Hearthome Tag Battle?" a female voice asked Ash, "Yes that's me, how can I help you?" he asked in return when Dawn nearly squealed, "You're Paris the famous Fashion Idol," she giggled, "Yes and I have a request for you and sir Ash," Paris asked. "What do you need?" he asked, "I was wondering if you both would enter Hearthome Collection," Paris replied, "I would love to enter," Dawn said already thinking of an outfit, " . . . Why not," Ash shrugged. "Oh thank you, the Collection starts in a few days," she said bowing before walking away.

At the hotel, everyone was deciding on what to wear, "Don't worry about me, I know what to do," Dawn said in her 'no need to worry' tone. "Then what about you Ash?" Brock asked, "I'm thinking of a future look," Ash said sketching something on his notebook in their hotel room, "Future look?" Holly asked. "Yup," he said showing them his thoughts, "So a futuristic Aura Guardian outfit," Brock said, "Got that right, and I'm going to use the replica of Sir Aaron's outfit and not the actual one," he said not wanting to ruin such an outfit.

On the day of the contest there were many who entered but Hermione, Paris' stylist, was only interested in Ash's and Dawn's outfit. "I have to say, the simplicity of Dawn's outfit is astounding and for Ash's design of a past and future works in perfect harmony," smiling, Ash stepped aside for Dawn to be the winner.

Seeing that Fantina wasn't back they opted to head to Professor Rowan's Summer Academy.

* * *

"Thank you for coming," he said in his rough tone, "No need we needed a break," Brock said. "Now that we're all here, thank you for coming to my annual Summer Academy, to start things off I want each one of you to pick a random Pokeball from the boxes before you and for the rest of the day bond with them," Rowan explained. Reaching for a Pokeball, Ash saw that someone else also grabbed it, "Haven't you ever heard of lady's first?" she asked, "First off all yes I have and second it was an accident that we reached for the same Pokeball," Ash campy explained reaching for another Pokeball. "So what Pokémon did you get?" Ash asked, "I got a Wormadam," Zoey answered, "Grimer," Dawn admits, "I have a Staravia," Holly followed as said Pokémon is sitting on her shoulder, "Magnemite," Brock answered, "And what do you have my love?" Zoey asked, "Well let me check," Ash said opening the Pokeball to reveal a Fighting-type, "Medicham," it said. "I have a feeling as to what's about to happen," Zoey said eye-rolling, "And what's that?" the girl from before asked, "You see Ash tends to spar with is Pokémon whenever he gets and since he has a Fighting-type as a partner well he's going to spar," Brock explained, "Isn't that dangerous?" Rowan asked, "Not for an Aura Guardian," Dawn answered surprising the Professor.

"Zoey, love, can you hold my cloak and shirt?" Ash asked handing said items to his girlfriend. As people gathered to watch, Ash and Medicham went at it, "Please he's holding back, " Holly said surprising everyone, "How can you tell?" someone asked, "We've seen him at his best and if he was going all out he wouldn't have been hit this many timed," Brock explained. At the end of the spar, Ash stopped the match, "You're pretty good, but I'm sure we can do better," he points out getting a nod in agreement, "Thanks," he told Brock drinking half of the water bottle before dousing it all over his head not noticing the blushes every girl gained when Ash shook his water soaked hair. Seeing the looks, Zoey knew she had to stake her claim, "Good match dear," she said kissing him on the lips, "But why did you hold back?" she asked, "Well there's no need to go all out right now," he said not bothered by the kiss and pulled Zoey in closer, "I just wanted to see how Medicham is level wise so I know what to work with," he explained. As the rest of their group knew what to Zoey was doing the professor faked a cough catching the couples attention, "For the rest of the day, I want each one of you to bond with your Pokémon and tomorrow we'll have a battle to see how well you bonded with them, and it will be then that I will distribute points accordingly," Rowan explained as he released to various trainers to do what they want.

"Points?" Dawn asked, "You see, after the end of every session Professor Rowan gives out points to each group," the girl that Ash bumped into explained, "She's right and at the end of the academy the points are totaled up to see who is the winner," Conway finished.

* * *

As Ash and friends occupied one of the surrounding trees, Ash sat on one of the branches while everyone else was on the ground. "So is this any different from Professor Oak's summer camp?" Dawn asked, "Honestly I can't remember seeing as this was before I was ten," Ash answered, "So how do you think teams are going to be placed?" Holly asked, "Hopefully we're in the same team but if not," Dawn trailed off, "If we are on different teams my heart will always belong to Zoey," Ash said knowing what Dawn was hinting at. Hearing yelling it seems that the girl's Monferno and another trainer's Croconaw; however before attacks could be used everyone was interrupted when a melody began to play calming the Fire and Water-type Pokémon. Turning to the origins, everyone saw Ash gently blowing on a leaf, "Wow where did you learn that?" a trainer asked, "Alamos Town," Ash answered, "Oh and Dawn for your question all of us are on the red team."

In the classroom, Ash was helping Medicham with its stances, "When we have time I'll show you a couple of moves out on the field," he explained getting a nod of agreement.

Sooner than anyone expected it was night time, "Man I'm not even tired," Ash said resting on his shoulder, "Yeah I know what you mean," Zoey said, "I wonder how Dawn's doing?" Holly asked, "I'm sure she's doing fine," Brock waved. The next morning, Professor Rowan allows the different teams to do what they want before the battles at one in the afternoon. "Alright Medicham, after yesterday's spar I noticed that your reaction time slowed down in the short amount of time so what we're going to do is try and increase your stamina as well as your reaction time," nodding Medicham prepared itself and unknown to the trainer and two Pokémon, the girl with the Monferno decided to use this as a way to bond with the Fire/Fighting-type. "Hey I see that you bonded with Monferno," he said, "Yeah we just needed a bit more time," she replied, "Oh by the way the names Ash Ketchum," introducing himself, Ash extended his hand, "Angie Aoi," she responded in kind shaking his hand. "You know most people would be panicking at the sight of someone famous," Ash mentioned, "I want to see for myself if you're as good as the rumors say you are," Angie smirked as both could feel a rivalry form.

* * *

When the clock struck one, Professor Rowan and his assistants entered the field, "Alright everyone, I hope you all bonded with your Pokémon because it's battle time," excited, everyone gathered around the battlefield. After the first couple of matches, it was finally Ash's turn, "Can Ash Ketchum and Angie Aoi please step onto the field," Rowan declared ignoring the whisperings of the trainers present, "Monferno let's go," Angie said, "Medicham may the aura guide you," Ash followed, "Now this will be a ten minute round so let the battle begin," the regional professor said beginning the match.

"Monferno Mach Punch," Angie shouted, "Send it back with Confusion then follow it with Focus Blast," Ash countered, and as Monferno is sent back by an unknown force it gave Medicham enough time to charge up the attack and launch it. "Monferno get back up and use Flame Wheel," Angie ordered watching her Pokémon spin as fire erupted around it, "Medicham Detect then Energy Ball," Ash countered and with a gleam in its eye, Medicham side dodged forming an emerald orb thrusting it in the center of the wheel causing an explosion. Betting back up both trainer and Pokémon were ready to continue, "Monferno use Fury Swipe," Angie called out, "Block with Reflect then retaliate with Force Palm," Ash instructed.

"Monferno are you alright?" Angie asked seeing that her temporary Pokémon made a trench in the ground, "Mon," it said growling staring at Medicham, "That's what I'm talking about," she cheered, "Monferno Ember followed by Flame Wheel." Grinning, Monferno, with fire covering its body, shot out the tiny fireballs then curled up into a ball, "Medicham keep your distance and use Focus Blast," Ash said knowing that Blaze has been activated, jumping around Medicham kept firing Focus Blast. Just as the trainers were about to call out another attack, "Time," Professor Rowan called out stopping the match, "Seeing as both Pokémon are still standing this Match is a tie," he declared.

After all the Pokémon were healed up, the Professor and his assistants tallied up the points, "In First Place is the Red Team with 15 points followed by Blue with 10 and finally Green with 8 points," he announced causing those in the Red Team to cheer. "I hope you all rest up tonight as tomorrow you'll be having a busy day," Professor Rowan said before releasing everyone for dinner, "So what do you think we'll be doing tomorrow?" Angie asked as she joined the group, "Honestly it could be anything," Holly points out, "Well no matter what it is we know that the Red Team will dominate," Ash said causing those of the Red Team to nod in agreement, "We'll see," a Blue Team member playfully sneered, "Yeah, you better be on your guard as the Green Team will be first in tomorrow's session," another trainer said. As the lunch room erupted into midnight chatter Professor Rowan laughed, "It is times like these that I love this academy," he said before retreating back to his office.


End file.
